


Mizuiro, the information broker

by DearCat



Series: War Sky/Home Sky [1]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, Badass Mizuiro, Dirty Talk, Discussions of mpreg, Flame Bonding, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff, Humor and Fluff, Ichigo’s brand of romance, Kisuke/Dramatics, M/M, Mizuiro and Squalo are bros, Mizuiro is petty, Mizuiro: world’s best matchmaker, Protective guardians, Romance, Rough Sex, Sky Harmony, Smut, Urahara: the keeper of virtue, Xanxus please text better, and mushy shit, and owns it, he's trying, let Xanxus get laid dammit, like a lot of it, now I ship Kisuke/Lussuria, overprotective Mizuiro, poor soul, sassy Ichigo, sassy Xanxus, smitten Ichigo, smitten Squalo, they’re all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Mizuiro had just been trying to earn a new client. Ichigo found an interesting man instead: Throne-Guy with the easy elegance of a big cat and a tongue as sharp as Ichigo's.Or, alternatively: sass as a tool for flirting. It's surprisingly effective.
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia, Hirako Shinji & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kojima Mizuiro & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Lussuria & Urahara Kisuke, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus, Superbi Squalo & Xanxus
Series: War Sky/Home Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575181
Comments: 269
Kudos: 1224
Collections: FTTN's Favorites, Fics that made me happy 2020, HomeSky/WarSky Fics, Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development, Shady Crossover Faves





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Frustrate A Sky (or Two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898982) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> This was meant to be a one-shot but then I realized I could combine the WIP of Ichigo and Xanxus being sassy at each other with the war!sky/home!sky WIP. And so this happened. 
> 
> I wanted to play with this couple and then I found night-mare's work and thought: this is it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuiro has always known Ichigo better than anybody else. This is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to publish this since yesterday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mizuiro is aware that most of the people at school believe him to be some sort of yakuza boss. He doesn’t know whether to be flattered or insulted, yakuza bosses are just… well, they lack class, if you ask Mizuiro. No, he is not a yakuza boss. Don’t get him wrong, he could be. He just isn’t interested.

No, what Mizuiro is, is an information broker. A good one, a great one, even. The best in Japan and still not even out of high school. Mizuiro is damn proud of it. So yes, the yakuza gangs listen to him but it’s not because Mizuiro is their boss, it’s because they know better than to ignore it when he speaks. He’s the one with the most information, after all.

Besides, getting on his bad side means losing their most valuable information source. Mizuiro has caused empires to rise or fall depending on just what information he lets out. No yakuza wants to get on his bad side. Some used to send assassins but Mizuiro is not really worried about it. 

He has seen to learning self-defence, besides Karakura is Ichigo’s town in ways most soul reapers don’t understand and Mizuiro is under Ichigo’s protection. Nobody would dare touch him here. 

And then, out of nowhere, it was not good enough. You see, Mizuiro might not look like it but he’s deeply possessive. Oh, he loves the ladies. The women that come and go and he doesn’t mind, most people take that to mean that Mizuiro doesn’t mind sharing. But you see, these women are not Mizuiro’s and therefore, not his to share.

They’re old enough to make their own decisions. There’s a reason why he likes older women. 

No, the truth is that Mizuiro  _ knows  _ the value of information, he’s possessive only about its flow for the longest time. And then he meets Ichigo, Ichigo who hoards his secrets like a dragon but gives them freely to Mizuiro if only when asked. Ichigo who gives Mizuiro a hand of friendship, expecting nothing in return. Ichigo who has earned his name. (First protector, indeed.)

Of that, Mizuiro is deeply possessive. This friendship is his, no strings attached, and Mizuiro treasures it.

So when Ichigo, for the first time since they became friends, comes to Mizuiro for answers. Well, Mizuiro is surprised but not displeased. Ichigo even offers to pay and Mizuiro smiles and takes the little money anyway, nowhere near his rates but Ichigo doesn’t need to know that, does he?

But then, no matter how hard he searches, how many rocks he overturns, just looking for the answers his friend needs, Mizuiro finds nothing. Only myths and legends. Myths and legends because of all the things Ichigo could possibly get himself tangled in, of course, it would be the supernatural.

On those days, as he dug for information, trying desperately to help, Mizuiro couldn’t help but hate Rukia. It isn’t rational, of course, but hated her he did. Sometimes he does, still. Because  _ how dare she _ tangle Ichigo up in that mess when it was on her, anyway?

She should have learned to do her job properly, Ichigo wouldn’t have needed to intervene then.

Mizuiro knows the story, of course, he does. Sometimes he thinks people don’t really realize just how much of Ichigo he knows. Mizuiro hoards information and Ichigo has always given him his freely. As long as Mizuiro asks and he makes a habit of always asking. 

Sometimes Rukia sends him bad looks, angry ones. Mizuiro knows this as he knows the reason for them and doesn't even bother to hide the dark satisfaction of it. Because Rukia knows Ichigo even if not as well as Mizuiro does and she knows the only reason Ichigo hadn't acted on that crush is that Mizuiro has never bothered to hide his dislike.

Because Urahara Kisuke might be a mixture between mentor and second in command, Chad might be the best friend and Rukia might be very dear but it's Mizuiro who is Ichigo’s blade in the dark. They don't talk about it, neither of them does, but they both know it. Ichigo would have consolidated his power in Karakura on his own if needed, but he didn't. 

Mizuiro takes care of the threats as they show, hides Ichigo away if needed and only calls Ichigo to the battle-field if a show of power is in order. And for that, to do it properly, Mizuiro needs to know Ichigo like nobody else does. And so, Mizuiro asks his questions and Ichigo gives his answers. And in return, Ichigo values Mizuiro's opinions in all things.

Which means that that little crush? It's going nowhere. She couldn't accept Ichigo as Ichigo is, anyway. There's a darkness to Ichigo that the soul reapers are all too willing to ignore.

He could have forgiven her, had it only been a fight. Some stupid thing easily dealt with but it wasn't. It wasn't. It was Mizuiro's greatest failure to date, how could it be anything else? He hadn't even known a threat had been coming. And then no matter where he looked he could find no answers. And all of it, right at Ichigo’s doorstep. 

For that, forgiveness might never be in the picture. But Mizuiro recovers, he pays special attention to everything and anything related to the supernatural. Every little whisper pursued and verified. As things stand, Ichigo might just trip into something else sooner or later and this time, this time Mizuiro will be prepared.

This arcobaleno thing, Mizuiro has it pinned. Dying Will Flames are interesting in an "Ichigo definitely will trip into this sooner or later" way and so Mizuiro learns everything he can about it. When he understands it relates to the mafia, then Mizuiro builds bridges, creates contacts, spreads his net. He won't be caught by surprise again.

In that regard, the Hibari Clan was a godsend. They recognize good work and are more than willing to exchange for it. From them, Mizuiro learns almost all there is to know about these flames and how to train them. He’s not stupid enough to write it down but he makes sure to pass the information on to Ichigo. If Ichigo has them, if Ichigo awakens them, they will both be ready.

Ichigo will not be dragged into anything without his consent so the mafia is a big question mark. Mizuiro would make it collapse on itself if it will give his friend freedom. But if Ichigo wants a part in it? Mizuiro will see to it that Ichigo’s new Famiglia becomes one of the strongest and untouchable to boot. 

And then the Quincy happen, an entirely new war but this one, on this one Mizuiro did not fail. He had the information at the ready, the strings pulled. But it still opens his eyes to something he long suspected but couldn’t quite understand. Ichigo will never be rid of Soul Society, they will always come asking more of him.

The day they stop asking, Mizuiro knows, is the day they decide Ichigo is far too much a liability to not assassinate. Ichigo would survive it, his friends would not. It’s not an acceptable outcome. The second division would be happy to comply, Mizuiro knows of Soifon’s dislike of Urahara Kisuke and how it has transferred to Ichigo himself.

War it might be but it’s also an important opportunity. Nothing earns you love like saving people and being seen doing it, after all. Ichigo can win this, Mizuiro knows, and it is a great opportunity to have Soul Society both in Ichigo’s debt and aware of his power and alliances. 

Mizuiro lets the Captain Commander die knowing full well what he’s doing with it. The destabilisation will further cement Ichigo’s power base and their greatest threat in Soul Society would be taken care of. It might be Central 46 giving the stupid orders but it’s the Captain Commander behaving like a dog on a leash. 

Multiple birds, one rock.

His friend knows, of course. But Ichigo doesn’t say a word. He goes to the meetings he’d rather ignore because Mizuiro asks it of him, takes over reconstruction efforts because Mizuiro wants him to have the PR. It’s trust easily given and Mizuiro is both grateful for it and greedy.

The threat is still there, though. Soul Society is old and long accustomed to its biases. Mizuiro could be stuck forever playing catch-up or he could fix the issue pre-emptively. So he will. He will build Ichigo an empire to rival Soul Society, powerful enough that they won’t dare harm Ichigo, would not dare fight the war.

After all, if there’s a pattern with the soul reapers, it is that they do not dare go to war unless cornered or they are sure of their own survival. Only fighting Ichigo himself would be hard enough, though some of the old-guard might find it tempting regardless. But Ichigo with an empire at his back? No. 

Ichigo wins the war, there was never a doubt about that. But he almost dies in the process, Kisuke is almost lost to them as well. And Mizuiro… Mizuiro would like to be able to say that he is sorry about it, that he regrets it but he doesn’t. Not when Ichigo winning the way he did gains him all they needed to start claiming their independence.

Not when Ichigo almost dying means the hybrid awoke his flames. Not when it means Mizuiro and Kisuke won a sky. None of them says a thing, though Mizuiro is sure that all of them agree: it is well worth it. 

Mizuiro and Kisuke work well together, they both know what it’s needed. Ichigo is cloudy enough that he will never be content under Soul Society’s rule and Soul Society has already shown a lack of tolerance towards those it cannot control. So Mizuiro and Kisuke pull the strings, one of them in the dark and the other a little more blatantly. 

They’ll build their sky an empire. An empire to win him freedom, to give him a place to stash all he calls his. That all Ichigo calls his also include people, most of them insanely powerful in their own right, it’s simply another bonus at this point. 

Working together, Mizuiro and Kisuke are ridiculously efficient. Soon enough, the empire stops being a mere idea, it starts taking form. It’s nowhere near finished, of course. Nowhere near established but it’s on its way. Their plans are on that point where all they have to do is wait. 

It’s incredibly boring. So Mizuiro debates with himself. Nobody remains Ichigo’s friend for long without earning a little appreciation for chaos, trouble seems to follow the teenager around like a lost puppy. It’s a given that none of them deals well with boredom. 

And Dying Will Flames all seem oh so very interesting.

Problem is: if Mizuiro starts poking his nose in on this topic, the mafia will start poking back. It’s simply a question of time. And if Mizuiro gets tangled in this, the Ichigo will surely follow and drag Kisuke along with him. It’s a mess waiting to happen. The real question is whether this mess would be smaller or bigger than the one caused out of boredom.

Needless to say, Mizuiro gets tangled with The Italian Weather Forecast. 

Mizuiro has a lot of fun, Kisuke is delighted with the new venues for experiments and Ichigo is both entertained and long-suffering. The mafia is made out of a rowdy bunch, crazy and entirely too willing to indulge in some chaos for the sake of it. Maybe not on the level of Ichigo’s gaggle of crazies but they’re still around the same time-zone.

The letter sealed with sky flames on his mail is a surprise, though. Mizuiro has made a name for himself, he knows this. So it’s not out of nowhere but it’s a surprise nonetheless. Vongola is a big name among the bigshots and they have both the CEDEF and the Varia. 

Calling in an independent information broker means that they’re either getting desperate or they’re trying to insult the Varia. Esper Mammon is the best in the field, after all. Mizuiro suspects it might be a little of both. The Vongola’s main branch hostility towards the Varia is no secret. 

Still, Mizuiro is curious enough and interested enough that he resolves to go anyway. It might be an insult but it’s coming from the Vongola’s main branch, not from Mizuiro himself. Besides, judging by Mammon’s reputation, the mist user will hardly take offence at Mizuiro prioritizing a well-paid job.

Not that Mizuiro is about to go in alone. He’s curious, not stupid. The Vongola is at the top of the food chain for a reason. It’s better that Mizuiro establishes from the beginning that he might be independent but he’s also far from helpless. Let the Vongola know that Mizuiro has strong allies less they decide to cut loose ends after the job gets done.

That can only mean Ichigo.

It works perfectly, really. It serves quite a few purposes nicely. Vongola might be powerful but it has remained at the top of the food chain by a mixture of sheer power and cunning. Anybody with any sort of intellect would take a look at Ichigo and know him to be a powerhouse. It’ll serve to dissuade them of thinking of Mizuiro as easily disposable.

Since Mizuiro is asking to bring only one more person along, the Vongola will feel secure enough to grant the request. Besides, powerhouse or not, they will not feel as uncomfortable with Ichigo there in their own territory when it’s only one of Ichigo and an entire base worth of them.

Soul Society could also use the reminder that Ichigo has a life outside of them and their continuous parade of mistakes coming back to bite them in the ass. And Ichigo would appreciate the distraction. For all that Ichigo doesn’t go looking for gang wars, he has hunted down enough yakuza to beat down out of boredom. Ichigo loves to fight.

He just gets stressed at the over-abundance of protecting he has been needing to do. Besides, they have done this before, multiple times. Ichigo has learned to project relaxed and grumpy with a side of danger.

Next time they’re all lounging around Kisuke’s living room, Mizuiro waits for the right moment to spring the chaos around. The indulgent look Ichigo sent him means the teenager knows, Kisuke himself is all but radiating amusement. If there’s anybody more annoyed at Soul Society’s continuous demands on Ichigo, it’s Kisuke.

Mizuiro waits until Renji, Toshiro and Rukia are around along with the rest of the usual gang. He doesn’t know who those three are trying to fool but it’s not working. Rukia is a captain now and it’s obvious that she has far too much work in the aftermath of a war to be coming and going personally from the shop.

But she’s in a one-woman mission to get herself a hybrid and so, here she is. Mizuiro will give that to her, at least, she knows treasure when she sees it. And she grew up on the streets, she knows better than to let the opportunity go. Still not happening though. These days, wherever Rukia is, so is Renji. It’s kind of cute. They’re making up for lost time.

In that regard, Orihime is far too naive. She expects Ichigo to suddenly notice her and woo her off her feet. Mizuiro would offer her a chair, combat-genius Ichigo might be but when it comes to those things, the young sky is as blind as it gets. He has no idea whatsoever. 

Toshiro’s presence is also rather sweet. He’s here both because he’s as dazzled with Ichigo’s friendship as Mizuiro himself is and because he’s courting Kurosaki Karin. Ichigo’s face when Mizuiro and Kisuke had explained that to him had been hilarious. It had taken both of them soothing their sky for Ichigo to settle down.

Finally, Ichigo had decided that Toshiro sufficiently worships the ground his sister walks on and that’s good enough for him. The shovel talk had still been a thing. Privately, Mizuiro and Kisuke agree that the relationship is a good thing, it solidifies them another alliance inside Soul Society.

One that won’t think twice of going against Central 46. Between that, Ichigo’s other friends and the Vizards, they have about half of Soul Society. More, if they are optimistic.

Mizuiro waits quietly until Rukia is sipping from her teacup to drop the bomb. “Ichigo, could you be my bodyguard for some negotiations in Italy?” Sometimes the whole idea that he’s a yakuza boss is useful.

The choking that follows makes things better, Ichigo doesn’t really care about his petty enjoyment, though he lets it go anyway. “Sure,” the young hybrid agrees, shrugging carelessly from where he’s lounging against the wall.

“Bodyguard for what?” Rukia demands, finally getting over her surprise.

It really shouldn’t bother Mizuiro as much as it does. Rukia knows well enough that the only reason she can demand things like that is that Ichigo allows it. She doesn’t push the issue if Ichigo stands his ground. It’s not really disrespect or anything like that, she cares for him too much for it to be. It’s just that her personality is a little pushy.

But it bothers Mizuiro anyway. “Negotiations,” Mizuiro’s answer is flippant and his tone is entirely calm, he blames Ichigo for it. The man is far more observant than people give him credit for and his flames enveloping Mizuiro’s own are soothing enough that Mizuiro is having a hard time being anything else but utterly relaxed. 

Renji is the one who follows up on the conversation though, not Rukia. And he looks genuinely curious. “Negotiations for what?”

“Mizuiro has a private business,” Ichigo explains, clearly unwilling to let them dig into Mizuiro’s life. “Sometimes he needs to meet clients and it can get tricky. I help out with that.”

The tone of finality is enough for them to back down.

In the end, nobody puts on a fight when Ichigo cheerfully packs his duffle bag and leaves to Italy by Mizuiro’s side. Kisuke covers them both in enough technological trinkets that Mizuiro is sure the scientist can find them in parallel universes if it comes down to it.

Somehow Kisuke gets them a private aeroplane. Mizuiro and Ichigo do not ask, the man has his methods. Plus Kisuke loves surprising them and really, it’s sort of nice seeing the blonde man show off. He gets so excited. All the private space ends up being useful in the end. It means Ichigo and Mizuiro are well rested when they arrive and as such, the jet lag doesn’t kick their asses as much when Vongola shuffles them directly into a meeting. 

Ichigo isn’t all that impressed, Mizuiro can see it in his face.

Not that Mizuiro had expected anything different. For a human organization, Vongola is old. It’s true that 400 years is a very long time in a human standard, for Ichigo who by now is used to Soul Society, Vongola is relatively young. After all, Rukia was considered something of a rookie when she first met Ichigo and she was older than that.

Of course, Ichigo also seems to think that taking months to perfect an attack is taking too damn long, let alone the decades that sometimes the soul reaper’s think are necessary. By now, Ichigo is a strange mixture of human and supernatural expectations.

It still remains, though, that Ichigo does not like Vongola. Or it would be more appropriate to say, he doesn’t like the current Don or the man’s people. Mizuiro knows why, of course. They are arrogant and too set in their ways, far too comfortable in their own seats of power. It’s everything Ichigo dislikes about Soul Society itself.

But this is not Ichigo’s business, so where he would have ranted and raged against the Captain Commander, in this meeting, Ichigo simply starts sassing everybody and everything under his breath. It’s mostly for their own good, Ichigo has a temper and although he has gotten better at handling it, better doesn’t mean  _ good. _

They’re quickly led to a badly illuminated office, it looks like something out of the Godfather movies and Ichigo barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes. What’s with this underworld-people and their dramatics? “Oh no, nothing shady about this meeting. Just the lighting.”

From somewhere nearby, somebody stifles a snort and Ichigo can feel a smirk trying to tug at his lips.

And because Ichigo is, obviously, the butt of every joke the universe has to offer, the meeting begins auspiciously. That’s to say, they’ve been here for already ten minutes and they haven’t even begun. It’s been impossible to, what, with blond-hobo over there trying oh so desperately to hug his poor harassed son.

Ichigo sympathizes. Maybe he’ll show the kid a good kick or two. Putting them down is more effective than simply avoiding the surprise attacks like the poor kid is doing. 

“Tuna-fishyyyy, didn’t you miss me?!?!” Blond-hobo wails, tear tracks down his face. Well, fuck then. Look at that. Turns out there is somebody more obnoxiously irritating than Goat-Face. You learn something new every day.

Poor kid. “Tuna-Fishy” sends a glare the guy’s way that could have frozen hell, Ichigo would know, he has visited before. Apparently having enough of his old man’s bullshit, “Tuna-Fishy” answers with one of the most deadpan voices Ichigo has had the pleasure of encountering. “I don’t know. I’ve gotten used to the quiet after a decade.”

“Somebody get that man some cold water, he’s going to need it for that burn.” Beauty in action, Ichigo can appreciate a good verbal smackdown. 

The guy beside Ichigo takes a seat, sprawling in a throne-like chair like an overgrown cat. It’s a nice view, Ichigo admits to himself. There’s something about that guy that keeps demanding the hybrid’s attention, some tugging on his instincts that insists this is important somehow. The only problem is that Ichigo is not sure of what exactly his instincts want in the first place. 

It’s not like Ichigo can’t both do his job and watch the guy every now and then. Throne-dude has got a nice look to him, all the lines of a predator at rest. Black leather pants tucked into black boots, a white dress shirt halfway done that leaves both of the guns on the guy’s hips on display, nice black hair with red feathers braided into it and gorgeous red eyes. 

Pretty, in the way of the great cats. Deadly beauty. 

Unsettling. If only because Ichigo has no idea whatsoever why Throne-guy seems so impossible to ignore. But he knows better than to dismiss his instincts so he doesn’t even try, he wraps his flames and his spiritual energy around Mizuiro as an extra layer of protection, just in case, and then divides his attention between the people in the room, his friend and Throne-dude himself.

That’s the only reason why Ichigo manages to realize that Throne-Guy is paying more attention to Ichigo’s sass than to the meeting. A mischievous, whimsical part of him decides to come out and play so Ichigo shifts a little, moves in a way that makes clear that Ichigo is talking to Throne-Guy himself. “Where’s Don Corleone’s cat?”

Throne-Guy snorts, smirk hidden behind the hand he’s using to prop his chin on. “Otherwise indisposed.”

Ichigo hides his own smirk by doing a quick glance-over of the room. “Oh, an offer he couldn’t refuse?”

“Don Cavallone’s horses are better.”

Snorting himself, Ichigo jerks his chin quietly in Tuna-Fishy’s direction. “I bet it was the Kitten.”

“Sucker’s bet,” Throne-Guy replies after his shoulders have stopped shaking with silent laughter. “It’s always the quiet ones, nobody sees it coming.”

Catching Mizuiro’s quick glance at him, Ichigo shrugs, entirely unapologetic. The by-play, however, doesn’t go unnoticed by the old men in front of them. One of them clears his throat loudly to draw Mizuiro’s attention back to them. Ichigo barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Geez. Smoking hasn’t been good to him.”

“Better use for his mouth, though.” Throne-Guy shifts in his chair, body angling a little more towards Ichigo. That gets them a quick look from the Kitten but the kid doesn’t say anything. 

“That’s disturbing. I need brain-bleach.”

Throne-Guy coughs to hide his laugh. “That could be arranged. My mists aren’t cheap though.”

It sounds a little bit like a warning and a little bit like an offer, Ichigo finds himself strangely charmed by it. There’s the feeling of flames curiously poking his own, raw but precise and Ichigo resists the urge to squirm. He gets the hang of it quickly enough and then it’s Throne-Guy shifting a little self-consciously on his throne. 

Kitten keeps sending them side-long glances at this point, Mizuiro’s attention has sharpened as well as the silver-haired swordman’s by Throne-Guy’s side. Ichigo can’t be bothered to care, there’s something pleasing about watching Throne-Guy squirm. “The Kitten is half a second away from wrapping you in bubble-wrap”, he mentions just to keep the conversation going and because Ichigo’s a little curious about that. 

“That’s Sawada for you,” Throne-Guy throws a look the Kitten’s way and both their gazes hold for a second.

“Nice.” And it is, Ichigo can appreciate somebody like that. Ichigo is all about protecting his people. Throne-Guy smirks at the substitute soul reaper, looking up at him from under his bangs and whatever else Ichigo might have said dies a tragic death on Ichigo’s tongue. He can  _ feel  _ the blush creeping up his face.

“Cute,” Throne-Guy teases, turning back to the meeting.

Ichigo snorts because he didn’t miss the self-satisfied look on those red eyes. “Sadistic bastard.”

“Damn right.”

Before Ichigo can reply though, one of the old dudes interjects loudly. “If I could have a little of your attention, please. Young people these days.”

“As little attention as I can possibly give you,” Throne-Guy murmurs under his breath at the same time that Ichigo snarks, “Oh, back in my day son.”

They look at each other in startled silence and then it’s all they can do to not burst into laughter. 

Luckily enough, the meeting is dismissed for the day at that point so they’re saved from looking any less professional. When Mizuiro comes up to him, Ichigo is kind of expecting a talking to. After all, this is a client that Mizuiro wants and the hybrid’s attitude wasn’t conducive to that. To his surprise, however, all Mizuiro does is peer up at his face and then sigh in resignation. Really, his friend knows him far too well. 

Watching Ichigo and Xanxus of the Varia leave the room side by side, Mizuiro resists the urge to roll his eyes. He had expected something to go side-ways but he had been thinking more in terms of Ichigo having to fight somebody into stopping their idiocy or into friendship. Or maybe both at the same time, Ichigo is very good at that. 

The snark-fest hadn’t been all that surprising either, Ichigo has a mouth on him and Mizuiro finds it hilarious. No, the surprising thing had been the flirting. For all that Ichigo has many suitors, flirting usually either flies over his head or he simply ignores it aggressively. Seeing him fall into such a strong denial makes it easy to remember that Karin and Ichigo are siblings. 

So no, Mizuiro had not been expecting the flirting. That is not to say that he’s in any way against it. Mizuiro has all the information he needs about Xanxus of the Varia, though a little more digging might not hurt. Just in case. Mizuiro is overprotective after all. For all that Ichigo is a tank when it comes to fighting, he’s soft and easy to hurt under the tough shell. 

Kisuke will have to be informed as well.

Extra digging or not, that’s more of a paranoid precaution. Mizuiro is pretty sure he knows the guy’s ancestry better than the man himself. Even more important than that, Mizuiro had felt the way their flames had poked and teased each other, he had seen both men react to it.

This is someone who pulls at Ichigo’s awareness, demands the young soul reaper’s attention and for Xanxus’ reaction, Ichigo does just the same to him. Mizuiro knows what he’s looking at, no matter how rare or supposedly impossible such a thing is meant to be.

Ichigo has a habit of doing the impossible without so much as breaking a sweat or acknowledging that it was even meant to be impossible, to begin with. War sky - home sky pairings are meant to be a myth. If Mizuiro is right, Ichigo and Xanxus of the Varia just proved them to be real and Mizuiro is rarely wrong when he has done his research. 

The mafia is a sexist society to this day. It would stand to reason that they’d ignore the possibility of a sky being a home when the home attributes could be connected to a female role. The sky is meant to be an ideal leader after all, how could a traditional female role be connected to that?

God forbid.

Chauvinistic assholes. Mizuiro has met women who could burn down the world as an after-thought. (Captain Unohana, anyone?)

A war sky is meant to protect the boundaries and go to wage destruction on their enemies. Ichigo is practically the flesh and blood representation of the whole thing and Mizuiro knows his friend, he knows there’s little to nothing he won’t do for those he loves. Kurosaki Ichigo will be the pampering kind of war sky, Mizuiro has no illusions about how much Xanxus can ask for that Ichigo will provide without a second thought.

Home skies are meant to provide a home, something worthy of protection, and that’s what has the mafia all hung up about it. Skies are, after all, the perfect representation of leadership and strength and home-making is meant to be a female role, a submissive one. Ichigo has no interest in a submissive partner, this Mizuiro knows with certainty. 

No, a home sky protects the home from the inside of its boundaries and if it comes down to a fight, the home sky makes sure the war sky is in a good enough condition to go out and reduce their enemies to ash. It’s the home sky that sends the war sky out to wage war. In this, Xanxus will excel. He does so already.

The war sky rules the battle-field and the home sky rules the rest.

Besides nobody is able to make Ichigo back down from something once he’s gotten it into his head. He’s made a decision and now he will follow through, come hell or high water. From the way Ichigo is looking at Xanxus, all starry-eyed, the mafia is now a must. Mizuiro is not necessarily complaining. 

He’s actually not complaining at all. There are benefits to this.

Xanxus is a home of an advantageous Famiglia, the Vongola are nothing to scoff at. If they are not the most powerful mafia family by man-power alone, they’d at least be a close second. Factor in their alliances and other connections and they are the most powerful overall. 

All of this without even taking into account the new power that the young heir brings with him. An alliance to them will be advantageous to Mizuiro’s and Kisuke’s plans even if doing so through marriage would not have been their method of choice. It’s not like Ichigo seems likely to protest. 

Bastard Xanxus might be, and adopted, though most don’t know it. He’s also the only surviving son of the Ninth and has a very close relationship with his cousin. The Vongola heir and the Varia commander seem as close as brothers, Dino Cavallone adds into that. Nothing Mizuiro saw today discourages from that assumption. He can work with that. Besides, Ichigo will more than likely like Tsunayoshi too. 

Tsunayoshi is known for caring more about his friendships than about tradition and the rules, after all. If nothing else, they can commiserate about their adventures in rule-breaking and old people’s close-mindedness. 

Admittedly, Mizuiro spent most of that meeting with his concentration centred around Ichigo and Xanxus, snickering and with their flames poking at each other. He’d been more interested in finding possible issues that might show up down the line than in the potential contract that the Ninth could offer. 

He had not been alone in doing it either. The silver-haired swordsman, Squalo Superbi, must have realized the same thing Mizuiro did. At least judging by the way the other man had been checking over everything. Mizuiro feels a surge of satisfaction at that. Good, the second in command has a good head on his shoulders. They’ll need that.

Mizuiro walks beside Superbi as both of them follow their skies, enough steps behind to give the two dangerous men some privacy. It doesn’t take long for them to reach some garden, deep enough inside the property that it gives the impression that it’s only them around. Mizuiro highly doubts that it’s not well guarded somehow, it’s just more homely.

Ichigo relaxes almost instantly, the edge of frustrated almost violence bleeding away from his form and Mizuiro resists the urge to snort, how nobody noticed that Xanxus is a home sky is beyond him. Beside him, Superbi has no qualms about snorting himself, obviously thinking along the same lines.

They end up surrounded by lemon trees and under the shade of a gigantic olive tree, there are enough flowers and herbs growing around in no discernible pattern that Mizuiro would believe the place to be this beautiful naturally if he didn’t know better. This is a well-maintained garden.

Taking the time to carefully look around, Mizuiro ascertains that it’s only the four of them present and smiles inwardly. Vongola Intuition, Mizuiro thinks, is truly a useful thing. Tsunayoshi might not have known or understood why they needed privacy but he had known that they had and the Vongola Decimo had been quite swift in providing it. 

Once he’s absolutely sure that they’re alone, Mizuiro spares a second to be thankful for Kisuke’s paranoia and pushes the button that’ll fry every single listening device anywhere near them. Then, only then, does Mizuiro push the swordsman into a wall, hands on the man’s shirt as he pulls him down to Mizuiro’s level. 

“I’m going to build my sky an empire,” he hisses, voice low but pitched to carry. “I will build him an empire, so pull your plans up to it. An empire for yours to protect and built-upon and you’re not ready. Fix it.”

His words manage to convey more than one thing at the same time, as most of Mizuiro’s plans do. He’s efficient like that. It tells Superbi Squalo that Mizuiro, much like the swordsman, knows what he’s dealing with. The Superbi might not flaunt it but they’re one of the few famiglias who still have reliable knowledge about home sky/ war sky dynamics.

They also make sure that Superbi knows that Mizuiro and Kisuke have  _ plans _ , that those plans might mean violence and strings pulled in the future and that this means the home sky and his elements should prepare themselves for that. But perhaps more importantly than any of that, his words tell Ichigo that of this one, Mizuiro approves.

He would never have approved of Rukia, Rukia who Mizuiro is both unwilling and unsure of even being able to forgive. No Orihime either, no matter that the woman is scaredly attuned to Ichigo’s moods. But Orihime, even with all her potential, doesn’t have the heart for battle. She would have forever stood behind Ichigo, not beside him.

But Xanxus of the Varia is a different matter altogether. Xanxus, whose men were still loyal after eight years of imprisonment, who burns brightly and possessively and dangerous. Xanxus who pulls in something from Ichigo’s very soul, who has Ichigo relaxed and open with a mixture of biting comments and a touch of flames. This one will do. 

Ichigo says nothing to this, he just listens in silence and asks no questions despite the obvious curiosity in his eyes. They both know that Mizzuiro will explain soon enough. And when Mizuiro pulls away, taking advantage of the Varia’s SIC’s surprise to back away to a safe distance, Ichigo moves to compensate almost without thinking. 

From his safe place at Ichigo’s side, Mizuiro catches his friend’s side-long look. There’s curiosity in there but there’s also amusement, the sort that is not indulgent but fond and that’s one of the reasons that Mizuiro would follow this man to the end of the world and beyond. Because Ichigo sees all that Mizuiro is and doesn't think "I'll love you despite that" but "I love you as you are".

The look Ichigo is sending him, though, has Mizuiro shrugging. There’s a flicker of flames, the Wrath settling his Rain down and then an inquiring brush of stormy sky against the hybrid’s cloudy sky. Ichigo’s lips quirk up and the substitute soul reaper shrugs his shoulders but the tilt of his head is one Mizuiro has long learned to interpret.

It means that yes, Ichigo understood what Mizuiro was trying to do, what he had meant by it but Ichigo would like it said out-loud regardless. So Mizuiro looks Ichigo in the eyes and says it clearly. “If this is the one you choose, I approve.”

Humming, Ichigo looks him over, eyes thoughtful even as they get inevitably dragged back to the dark-haired man in front of them. Xanxus has his eyes on Ichigo as well, even as he listens carefully to whatever his SIC is murmuring in his ear. There’s a surge of wrath flames and Ichigo visibly shivers.

Wrath flames curl themselves around Ichigo and the hybrid breathes in slowly, very obviously resisting the urge to swat at the sudden investigation and although Ichigo’s cloudy flames let themselves be manhandled and poked at, they also tug a little reproachfully at the wrath flames once those start to retreat. 

Xanxus snorts, red eyes shining with humour and there’s a self-satisfied tilt to the corner of his lips.

Almost like he’s taking his cues from the Varia Commander, Ichigo lets his own flames flare, high and powerful but although the purple-edged flames of his sky brush playfully with Xanxus’ wrath, they don’t envelope the other man like Xanxus had done to him. They just rise sharply for a second before disappearing. 

Superbi staggers and then curses, long and low and the small smirk on Ichigo’s face tells Mizuiro that the hybrid had done that on purpose. Apparently, Ichigo is not above tugging on Xanxus’ tails if the other man feels like teasing Ichigo first. 

“I am not human,” the hybrid says, apropos of nothing. “Not entirely anyway. And I will not hide it, not for you and not for anyone. But if you’ll give me a chance regardless, then I’ll ask for an opportunity to court you.”

Bold as brass and so very Ichigo-like that Mizuiro can’t help but smile. Ichigo is all-rough edges and determination covering a centre as soft as feathers, all nice and squishy. Superbi’s raised eyebrows show begrudging respect but Ichigo has not taken his eyes from Xanxus’ own.

The Varia Commander snorts, entirely uncaring of Ichigo’s declaration. “And why do I care, trash? Be whatever the fuck you want, as long as you don’t expect me to cook your meals and do your laundry.”

It leaves Ichigo blinking in startled surprise before the hybrid throws his head back and laughs, long and loud and free in a way Mizuiro hasn’t heard from him in years. “Would it be too forward to ask for a kiss?” Ichigo comments, voice sheepish but pleased.

Xanxus chuckles under his breath but he stalks all the way to Ichigo and plants a kiss on the corner of the hybrid’s mouth before going away. It leaves Ichigo flushing and watching all starry-eyed as the man disappears in the distance. 

Ugh, Ichigo is going to be so disgustingly smitten, Mizuiro can already see it.

That night finds them in a hotel rather than in whatever accommodation the Vongola might have provided. It’s not that Mizuiro is expecting any sort of attack but the half curious half wary looks the Vongola Decimo kept sending them were the precursor of a gentle interrogation and Mizuiro has no desire to touch that just yet.

Kisuke agrees with him, judging by the swiftness by which alternative lodgings are found. Let the two skies find their footing together first, talk about the politics behind it can wait. Besides, Ichigo at this point is far more likely to shrug and disregard the entire game of diplomacy behind his newly attained courtship rights. 

Luckily for all of them, if things work out (which they will if Mizuiro and Kisuke have anything to say about this) they’ll have Xanxus on their side. The man was raised as an heir and he has always had a head for politics. He plays and bends the rules like a master.

They head to the airport bright and early the next morning. Negotiations might not have gone as smoothly as Mizuiro would have liked them to but they went smoothly enough, Mizuiro has the job and Ichigo has his home sky to get flustered over. All in all, Mizuiro is counting this trip as a success. 

Surprisingly, they find Xanxus of the Varia waiting for them, body reclined against the wall and arms crossed in front of his chest. Ichigo doesn’t smile or blush, thankfully, but he does make a bee-line towards the dark-haired man.

“What took you so long, trash?” The Varia Commander complains.

Shrugging, Ichigo stops in front of the man. “I didn’t know you’d be waiting.”

It goes without saying that Ichigo would not have let the other man wait had he known. The slow blink of red-eyes gives away the fact that the assassin understood what was implied. God but a smitten Ichigo is turning out to be such a terrifying thing to see. Soul Society is going to lose its mind. 

Mizuiro can hardly wait. 

Apparently deciding to take the comment at face-value, Xanxus lets it go. “I felt like it.”

“I’m glad.”

This is so awkward... Mizuiro shares a pained look with Superbi. It’s quite obvious that neither of these men is used to actually courting instead of just marching on ahead with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop.

Huffing impatiently, Xanxus leans forward and drops a kiss on Ichigo’s lips, soft and chaste. “Don’t go crashing now, trash.”

Predictively, Ichigo’s cheeks light up and the hybrid ducks his head in embarrassment. “Got it.”

Gathering the fried edges of his composure, Ichigo reciprocates with a kiss on the other man’s cheek. “See you later.” 

“...yeah.”

With another pained glance at Superbi, Mizuiro subtly herds Ichigo into the aeroplane.

Just as Mizuiro expected, Ichigo falls asleep as soon as they take to the air, curled up in a chair and under so many blankets that the only visible part of him is a couple of locks of hair. It happens every time, something about the vibrations of the plane make Ichigo drowsy enough to fall asleep. That’s what Ichigo had said when Mizuiro had asked. 

The information broker takes a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation of his sky’s flames freely expanding across the area while the man sleeps, and then he gets to work. At some point, Ichigo is going to come back down to earth and realize that he knows nothing about courtship beyond Shakespeare. 

Not that Shakespeare is necessarily a bad information source, it’s just that Xanxus of the Varia is not likely to appreciate poems being recited to him from the bottom of his non-existent balcony. So Mizuiro opens his laptop and goes over the man’s information with a different eye. What can Ichigo do that the man will enjoy?

Texting back and forth with Kisuke, Mizuiro starts plotting. This is Ichigo’s first adventure in romance and Mizuiro will see to it that everything goes swimmingly. Kisuke is a surprisingly good source of ideas. 

Ichigo wakes up about halfway to Karakura, he’s still all soft and groggy though. So Mizuiro watches him from the corner of his eyes as Ichigo just grumbles to himself and squirms in his blanket cocoon in an effort to find a comfortable enough position to read. It’s a matter of time now. 

Sure enough, it takes Ichigo about half an hour and more than a couple of disbelieving touches of his own lips but soon enough he turns to Mizuiro with an expression full of shocked realization. “He kissed me.”

Yes, yes he did. Mizuiro doesn't even bother taking his gaze off of his phone. "You did ask for a kiss."

"Oh."

Now that he’s ready enough for the explosion, Mizuiro opens up his files with the notes and possible courses of action and waits.

"Oh shit, Mizuiro. He kissed me."

This is unexpectedly more fun than he had been anticipating. 

"Oh fuck, Mizuiro. I don't know how to date. Should I send him flowers? I don't think he'll like flowers."

Xanxus probably would, if they are the poisonous kind but Mizuiro is not about to go down that road just yet. "He likes guns." Mizuiro knows this for a fact, Xanxus even creates and maintains his own.

"Guns, hu? I can do that."

Oh yes, Ichigo can. Soul Society will lose their collective minds. Mizuiro is ready for this chaos. 

As soon as they arrive, Ichigo makes a beeline for the Urahara shop and so Mizuiro sends a quick warning text Kisuke's way and then sends his contact information to Superbi. Having the man as an ally against the meddling forces of "concerned" third parties will be a blessing. Further, Mizuiro himself is aware of his own penchant for chaos, it might be beneficial to have somebody a little saner on board.

It takes Ichigo ten days to both learn all he can about guns and their mechanics before he feels even half ready to start working on his first wooing gift. Kisuke is both insufferable in how proud he is and in how much he fans Ichigo’s obvious romantic tendencies. In the end, Ichigo builds Xanxus three different sets of guns with their respective bullet rounds and arranges them like a bouquet.

The bouquet was, surprisingly, not Kisuke's idea but his own. Apparently, something inside the hybrid had been mortally offended at not showing his appreciation through flowers. Neither Kisuke nor Mizuiro understand the logic but they see it done anyway. Kisuke sees to it that the package makes it to Varia HQ and Mizuiro makes sure Superbi knows to wait for it so the man can sneak it into Xanxus' office.

This is how, one morning, Xanxus wakes up to find a bouquet of guns arranged like flowers and several boxes of chocolates in his office. He's half appreciative and half exasperated. As soon as he picks up the first gun, though, he feels the involuntary sensation of warmth in his chest because these? These are custom-made guns. Somewhat amateurish in comparison to his own but still excellent. 

How long had it taken the little shit to get this done? Xanxus can tell he built them himself. Sitting down on his desk, Xanxus ignores Squalo's long-suffering look and Lussuria's squealing in favour of pulling the guns closer to him. The letter that falls from it turns out to be an instruction manual. Apparently, Xanxus now owns guns that can kill ghosts. He hadn't even known ghosts were a thing. 

He also owns one that is the equivalent of "hollow bait" and another that functions as "hollow repellant". Now, Xanxus has a vague idea of what a hollow is, from the information that he skimmed from the manual. But it seems to be the consensus that he won't be finding anything he can't deal with in the "living world". 

The glasses that come with the guns are apparently there so that Xanxus can see these so-called ghosts. So Xanxus pulls them on, throws the second set at Squalo and the third at Lussuria before he makes his way to one of the outdoor training areas. Shooting the “hollow bait” gun to the sky with his two elements at his side, Xanxus settles in for a fight. 

His new set of guns are heavy and nice on his hands, the inscription of the side is a mask with two horns and a grinning face and a fifteen right under it. It’s very different in contrast to the big Xs he’s used to but it’s an interesting design. It feels almost like a signature, it makes Xanxus wonder. 

“VOI! Shitty boss! What are you doing?!” 

Ignoring Squalo with the ease of experience, Xanxus grunts noncommittally and scans the horizon. Lussuria is more interested in carefully checking the glasses Xanxus threw at him than anything else, not Xanxus’ fault that they can’t be fucking bothered to follow his cues, is it?

Just then, something like long pained-like groans boom around them and there are creatures descending on them. None of them looks even vaguely human and Xanxus files that away on his brain, a part of him already noting how that is supposed to mean they’re low-level. 

The higher-level a hollow is, the more human-like it is. Or so the information Kurosaki sent claims. All of them have a hole on their stomach and Xanxus hums under his breath. How interesting. None of the holes is on the chest, isn’t that where the heart is? If the hole is there because these creatures lost their hearts, then why isn’t the hole on the chest area?

Something to investigate. 

Admittedly, Xanxus is far more interested in their masks. They look eerily similar to the one inscribed on his new guns. Now, what does that mean? Xanxus has about a second to half-remember Kurosaki’s “I am not human” declaration before he’s too busy firing shot after shot at this hollow-trash.

“Oh, my...” 

Lussuria’s exclamation has Xanxus side-eying his sun. The martial artist is curiously examining a dark claw mark on his arm, the glasses clutched on the other hand. The Varia Boss snorts. “Put the glasses on, trash.”

Xanxus has perhaps too much fun shooting hollows. They weren’t all that hard to deal with but they were also endless as long as Xanxus remembered to use the bait gun every now and then. They are also new, different from what he’s used to dealing with. Lussuria’s flames only gave the hollows more energy but Squalo’s flames had slowed them down.

Watching blasely at the last dissolving hollow, Xanxus hums and turns back to the castle. “Get me all you can find on these hollow shits.”

It takes Squalo getting himself into dead end after dead end for the swordsman to finally admit that Varia Quality or not, there seems to be absolutely no information other than speculation and myths that can be found about hollows and souls. He does, however, send the Japanese myths Xanxus’ way. If only because Kurosaki is from over there.

Admitting defeat, he finally texts the Cellphone-trash. Sharing a couple of pictures of Xanxus enjoying his new guns, Squalo asks (demands) more information for his shitty boss and casually slides in a comment about Xanxus being interested in higher-level prey.

The shitty boss might not have said so but Squalo knows the man pretty well at this point. The boss is getting bored of the low-level ones that show up around the castle and since there’s not much else going on, Squalo would rather have the man’s attention neatly distracted somewhere else. 

Kojima-trash answers swiftly enough with a couple of folders worth of information that tells Squalo, more than anything else, that the other camp is more than happy to play nicely. The swordman is a little conflicted, if only because they seem unable to find any information on the Kurosaki guy. And yet… Squalo knows what it means to be a part of a sky bond like that and damn it all but his boss deserves it.

So Squalo takes a chance. He leaves the files to be checked out later and instead sends in a request for Kurosaki’s file. If nothing else, the information they have should be enough for the Varia to corroborate some of the data they would receive. He’s expecting Kojima to play hard to get, to ask for Xanxus folder in return. 

None of that happens, instead, Squalo gets a comprehensive file with the disclaimer that some of the events mentioned in the folder are classified and therefore not elaborated on. The swordsman also gets a thank you for the suggestion and a confirmation that Kurosaki will plan a “hunting-trip”.

Well damn. This might just work out.

Alright, Squalo can work with this.

Ichigo, of course, takes in Mizuiro’s information and moons over the pictures for an entire day. Then, he gets to work. Ichigo, being Ichigo, doesn’t bother asking Soul Society for permission to plan the trip. He has never bothered asking them for permission before and he’s not about to start.

Kisuke and Mizuiro are in no way inclined to persuade him otherwise. 

Once the planning is done, Ichigo clusters himself in the kitchen for reasons unknown and Mizuiro sends the details for the date to Squalo so the man can work it into the Varia Commander’s schedule. Kisuke, for his part, makes sure that Soul Society will have other things to worry about on that day. 

Coincidentally, of course. 

When the day finally comes, Ichigo is a nervous wreck. Kisuke and Mizuiro just send each other amused looks and ignore the hybrid’s glower at their antics. It’s just funny to notice that Ichigo, apparently, would go to war with a little solemn angst and a spine of steel and yet the same cool-headedness will leave him when faced with a date.

It’s strange, Kisuke decides, to watch Ichigo finally behave like the nineteen-year-old he’s supposed to be, instead of this beacon of hope, power and loyalty that most see him as. Even Shinji, who looks at Ichigo as a little brother first and an ally second, sometimes has problems remembering Ichigo’s true age.

To be fair, nineteen for a soul-reaper is closer to toddlerhood than “teenager but legally adult”. Most of them shy away from thinking about Ichigo’s age just for that. Still… Kisuke is glad that for all that they have taken from him, Ichigo retains the ability to act his own age. It’s nice to see. 

Of course, Ichigo’s version of nervous fidgeting is more aggressively scowling at the wall than anything else but Kisuke still finds it cute. No amount of dirty glares sent his way is going to change the shopkeeper’s mind. That said, Kisuke has  _ plans.  _ “Go on, my cute little student. Off to the training ground with you, be mindful of the gate!” 

Ichigo sends him a suspicious look but nods and goes all the same. His student deals better with action than stillness and the younger man knows the blonde knows this. It’s just that the teenager also knows him well enough to realize that Kisuke tends to have multiple reasons for everything he does.

And well… This is his favourite student, his sky. Kisuke is bound to be a little cautious. 

His student also trusts him well enough to allow it anyway.


	2. Castles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus: I will take this slowly. Caution is the name of the game.  
> Also Xanxus: I've decided on a spring wedding. 
> 
> Ichigo just stares at him with heart eyes. He's fine with all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click on the "Show creator's style" button!  
> So that you can enjoy this fic better!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Xanxus of the Varia arrives, it’s with all the dramatic fanfare of a Mafia Boss. As a fellow lover of dramatics, Kisuke can appreciate the entrance. Humming, Kisuke hides his face behind his fan and watches as his fellow guardian opens the shop and allows the Varia Commander along with his Second in Command and his Sun inside.

Noticing that Ichigo is nowhere around, the Varia Boss scowls. “Where is the shitty brat?”

Really now, the man is only two years older. Physically, at least. Regardless, Kisuke taps his fan against his chin twice and smiles, cheery facade doing nothing to hide the blood-thirsty nature of his Benehime. The blond man catches the swordman’s gaze and Kisuke knows he doesn’t need to say how there’s a table down on his lab just waiting in case Xanxus breaks Ichigo’s heart.

The overprotective fury being all but radiated his way says Superbi reciprocates the feeling, if not the manner by which the revenge would be carried out. Good.

Snapping his fan open, Kisuke settles. “Welcome, welcome! My cute little student is down this way. If you’d follow me.”

Xanxus watches their byplay in silent exasperation but he follows behind Kisuke readily enough. Good. Ichigo is not the only one invested in this, Kisuke would rather not disappear somebody unless it becomes necessary. Besides, Kisuke is sure that the assassins recognize another one in their midst. He’d be disappointed if they didn’t, Kisuke is all but stating it out loud.

The big drop all the way to the training ground doesn’t face any of his guests, not that Kisuke had been expecting it to but watching their antics is still entertaining. Xanxus simply jumps, controlling his fall with his guns and watching Ichigo who has stopped his katas in order to see Xanxus come down.

Squalo curses his boss in-between screams as he takes a series of jumps all the way down. Lussuria alternates between going down the ladder and cooing at Ichigo’s and Xanxus’ obvious infatuation with each other. 

“The bouquet was a great idea, handsome!” Lussuria congratulates him.

Kisuke smiles, doing nothing to hide how proud he is. “That was all Ichigo. I just helped him learn the basics.” Offering his arm to the martial artists, the scientist waits until Lussuria takes it and then guides the man all the way to the gate.

In front of it, the two love-birds are a bit busy checking each other out to notice the mixture of exasperation and tension that surrounds them. Or, knowing Ichigo and having seen Xanxus’ information, they notice it and decided to ignore it anyway. Kisuke is pleased to see that their three guests are already wearing their glasses. It makes things easier.

That is the only reason that Grimmjow is visible to them. Hanging on Kisuke’s arm, Lussuria lets out an interested little murmur. The scientist allows that to pass him by without commenting, Ichigo will explain if asked, more than likely. Kisuke is not one to volunteer information. 

Grimmjow, however, is not a patient creature. The Arrancar drapes himself over Ichigo’s back, letting the hybrid carry his weight. “What’s the matter, Kurosaki? I thought we were going to Hueco Mundo!”

It’s telling that Ichigo doesn’t even twitch, even if the bone pressing against his scalp is bound to be uncomfortable. “We will. Wait a bit, you giant baby.”

The Arrancar scoffs but the quick glare Ichigo sends him keeps him quiet. Xanxus is watching the interaction in silence but his eyes keep going back to the evident hole in Grimmjow’s abdomen. The blue-haired man simply smirks wider, large and sadistic. Probably hoping to avoid a possible breaking of the gate, Ichigo sends Kisuke a look.

“My, my! How energetic!” Standing next to the gate with Lussuria still holding onto his arm, Kisuke smiles and waves his fan around. “This is the Senkaimon, the gate we will use to travel to Hueco Mundo! Now for those of us that are new to this, Hueco Mundo stands between Soul Society and the Living World.”

“If it’s outside of the Living World, how can we access it?” 

Kisuke’s smile turns a little less for show. Figures that the one thing those two would have in common is the intellect hidden by a prickly and impulsive personality. “Well, your bodies won’t. Your souls will. Normally that wouldn’t be possible but with recent developments…” He leaves that comment open-ended and Xanxus’ eyes snap back to Ichigo at the sardonic snort. 

That’s more satisfying than it probably should be. The way the edge of old grief disappears from Ichigo’s frame at a couple of murmured comments from the Varia Commander has Kisuke finally warming to this idea as more than a good strategic move. There’s a flicker of flames from that corner and Ichigo shivers, softens, and Kisuke hides his relieved smile behind his fan.

“They are so cute!”

Nodding in agreement at the martial artist’s cooing, Kisuke side-eyes him. “That they are. Now to see that this date turns out well.”

Lussuria laughs, low and amused. “Yes, yes. You handle the eye-candy and I’ll handle Squ-Squ.”

Gasping in playful denial, Kisuke flutters his lashes. “Are you saying I am not the eye-candy?”

The green-haired man laughs at him but moves to stop Superbi from entering a screaming match with Grimmjow, leaving Kisuke without replying.

“Your shitty-shopkeeper didn’t answer my question,” Kisuke hears Xanxus say but as it is obviously not meant for him, he concentrates on redirecting Grimmjow instead. 

Ichigo’s body is completely angled towards the black-haired man beside him and he seems to be quite comfortable with their closeness. “What?”

The blonde resists the urge to sigh. Damn it, Ichigo. That’s not how you romance. Xanxus, however, doesn’t seem particularly bothered by the somewhat gruff question. “How are we supposed to cross without dying?”

Eying him considerably, Ichigo reaches for his pocket and pulls out a familiar badge. “Objects like this can separate your soul from your body. It’ll be safe in the shop, we can just hop back in after.”

Humming, Xanxus reaches for it and Ichigo watches in silence as the Varia Boss turns his old badge this way and that. “You like that sort of thing?”

With a shrug, the Wrath gives the badge back. “It’s new, I’ve never encountered it before. I like learning new things.”

At that, Ichigo nods but Kisuke can see the interested glint of his eyes and the shopkeeper knows there will be another grand gesture in the future because it would seem that Ichigo has no idea how to flirt like a normal person but he can and will be the king of big gestures.

Kisuke is not sure why that surprises him. This is the same person who invaded Soul Society for a fairly new friend.

Xanxus watches in interest as Ichigo presses the badge against his own chest, the hybrid’s body falls backwards, Ichigo doesn’t even spare it a glance as it impacts with the floor. Where the substitute soul reaper was standing before, now stands the same man in traditional Japanese clothing. 

It’s an interesting theme, Xanxus admits to himself. When he had seen “substitute soul-reaper” under occupation in Ichigo’s file, Xanxus hadn’t thought much of it. It’s obvious that there’s an organization Ichigo either belongs to or cooperates with. Though, Xanxus is more inclined to believe it’s more along the lines of cooperation.

But seeing the brat like this, decked in all black with a black and white cloth around his waist and a completely white one crisscrossed around his chest, armour on his left shoulder and on his right hip. It doesn’t escape him that Kurosaki is armed either. All this talk about souls, Soul Society and the Living World...

Maybe there’s more to it than arrogance. 

Something worth investigating, that’s for sure. But right this moment, Xanxus can let that slide and concentrate instead on the deadly and powerful presence beside him and preen a little at the fact that this man wants _him,_ clearly, obviously, unashamedly. For all that Kurosaki blushes furiously when Xanxus drags him closer and steals a quick kiss with a hint of teeth. 

Strange it may be, it's definitely something that Xanxus is not used to. But it's not a bad kind of new, even if a part of Xanxus is a little embarrassed at his own reactions. He hasn't survived this long by ignoring his own instincts. Hyper intuition might be beyond his grasp but Xanxus was a street rat, nothing hones one's senses quite as well as the threat of death and hunger. 

His flames hum under his skin at the presence of this man, they want to come out and play, they want to tease and tug. It's an interesting sensation and distracting as all hell. This brat had demanded all of Xanxus' attention right from the start. But it's mutual and the way Kurosaki responds to whatever their flames are doing, Xanxus likes that. 

And yet, for all that Xanxus has the reputation of an impulsive short-tempered asshole, he has always been as picky as he is possessive. Xanxus will give this a chance but he will do so cautiously, he'll learn all there is to learn about Kurosaki and he'll make sure to make Kurosaki work for him in return. 

After all, Xanxus is well aware that there’s a kind of people who are attracted to him and he needs to figure out how Kurosaki fits in with that. Xanxus attracts the driven, powerful and a little broken people. A little blood-thirsty. The ones who know down to their bones just how much weakness can cost. Those that don't quite fit in. 

Kurosaki’s flames tug at him, warm and heavy and tinted with something more, something just out of Xanxus’ reach, and it breaks his concentration. They focus Xanxus in the present long enough to centre on Kurosaki offering the badge to him. Watching his own body fall down to the floor is an experience Xanxus is not sure he has a name for. 

It’s strange, Xanxus decides, to watch himself so still and he can’t stop himself from checking that the body’s chest is still moving with each breath it takes. Kurosaki doesn’t apologize for the shock, doesn’t try to coddle him but he does drop a kiss on Xanxus’ cheek and lay a hand on the small of Xanxus’ back as he steers him to the Senkaimon. 

The hand on the small of his back moves around to his hip, holding Xanxus’ securely at Kurosaki’s side so the assassin sends the other man a look. Kurosaki shrugs, entirely unrepentant. “I’ll carry you this time,” the brat says, eyes straying to his shopkeeper, “you’ll probably know how to by the next one.”

Xanxus doesn’t get much time to ask anything before the Senkaimon starts humming and suddenly, they’re _moving._ He can hear Squalo spewing curses behind him as the blue-haired man from Kurosaki’s party laughs, Lussuria says nothing but with how loud the flamboyant man is, that might be a better tell. It takes no time at all for them to arrive.

“Welcome to Hueco Mundo,” Kurosaki murmurs and drops a kiss on Xanxus’ temple. 

In his voice, there’s something darkly pleased but content and tightly controlled and Xanxus eyes him consideringly because even the way he moves is different. Kurosaki always has the air of a veteran, of a man who has seen conflict and survived it, someone who knows his own power and is comfortable with it. 

But here, there’s something far more animalistic, more feral, about him. 

Hueco Mundo is both exactly like Xanxus had imagined it to be and absolutely nothing like it. Bast plains of nothing but white sand with a couple of dead trees thrown in, illuminated by the meagre light of a waning moon. It’s cold and unnaturally silent. Xanxus can’t quite help his shiver.

It gets him Kurosaki’s flames settling around him like a blanket, warm and soothing with a side of barely leashed violence. Xanxus eyes snap back to Kurosaki, who is eyeing the dunes of sand around them like he’s both wary and eager to go play.

Laughing, the blue-haired man comes up to where the two of them are standing side by side. “Yeah,” the possible hollow smirks at Xanxus, “now _this_ is Kurosaki. That’s how I like him.”

Kurosaki himself just snorts. 

“Fight me, Kurosaki!” The man demands, already laying a hand on his sword and Xanxus eyes them both in interest. 

“Settle down, Grimmjow.” Kurosaki slaps the sword away carelessly, “you’re going to scare the prey away. Let them play first.”

Grimmjow doesn’t take that well but Kurosaki glares at him and Xanxus swears that, just for a second, Kurosaki’s eyes glowed gold. Shoving that little tidbit to the back of his mind, the assassin reaches for the “bait-gun” but Kurosaki’s hand closes around it before he can take a shot. “If you want the good ones, let them come.”

Xanxus snorts but moves to holster that gun anyway, except that Grimmjow reaches for it, callused fingers hovering over the engraving without quite daring to touch it. Out of curiosity, Xanxus tilts the gun to better show off the marking and watches carefully as Grimmjow takes it in. 

But Grimmjow’s only reaction is to take a discrete step back. 

“Are we ready to go?” The scientist asks when the silence has stretched for a little longer than comfortable.

“We should walk,” the blue-haired man offers, “if we are trying to attract prey for them to play with.”

The shopkeeper looks at Kurosaki to confirm this but the hybrid’s only contribution to the argument is to start walking, Xanxus falls into step with him. The entire place is unnaturally cold, it feels like it should sink into his bones but Kurosaki’s flames surround him, keep him warm and comfortable.

Squalo and Lussuria are not as lucky and Xanxus can see them shivering from the corner of his eyes. 

Both of them walk in comfortable silence, even as the natural chaos of their companions surrounds them. The miles and miles of white sand and dead trees are not very stimulating but Xanxus feels oddly comfortable with it all. “Where are we going?” He should have asked from the start.

He hadn’t felt like it, though, too busy taking in Kurosaki’s almost eager demeanour, the way his eyes travel around the dunes looking from one thing to another, whatever those are, Xanxus can’t make them out. 

“To Las Noches,” Kurosaki answers readily enough. 

“Las Noches,” Xanxus snorts, taking a pointed look at the sky, “how original.”

“I didn’t name it, I just use it,” Kurosaki smirks even as he shrugs, noncommittally. “It’s not like the bastard has any use for it anymore.”

“You killed him?”

But Kurosaki’s already shaking his head. “No. Bastard made himself immortal, I got him trapped with as much security as possible.”

A little taken aback, Xanxus turns to look at his companion fully, “immortal?”

“Yeah, I hate it when they do that.”

Before Xanxus can ask for clarification, Kurosaki nods at a seemingly random direction on the dunes. Soon enough, though, Xanxus can make out the outline of what looks to be a gorilla or a gorilla-like hollow. It's hard to make out at a distance because it's as black as the night that surrounds them with a fanged mask on his face and bones enveloping his fists. 

"That is an adjuchas," Kurosaki explains and when Xanxus shows no recognition, he elaborates. "That's about two levels above the ones you fought against. It should be fine."

Something in the way Kurosaki's flames curl around him tells him that the man is not at all worried about Xanxus' ability to handle this opponent, which is flattering. It also tells him that Kurosaki will step in should he need it and even after hashing things out with Sawada, it's a novel enough feeling that it flusters him. So Xanxus picks out the right gun and opens fire.

Unlike the ones back at the “Living Realm”, this one dodges. It throws itself to the right and jumps, avoiding both Xanxus’ initial shot and its follow up. Xanxus can already tell that this one will be far more fun, even before it actually starts fighting back. It throws a condensed black ball of energy Xanxus' way and the assassin dodges, the gun on his left hand coming up to redirect the hollow's fist as he takes a shot with the other one.

This one the gorilla can't avoid but it doesn't disperse either, the hollow takes the shot and comes back swinging, an enraged snarl in its face. The black ball of energy comes his way once more and Xanxus takes a quick shot at it even as he dodges once more. But the ball of energy wasn’t directed at him, he realizes, but at the ground.

As a result, Xanxus ends up surrounded by a blast of sand, the rough texture grating against his skin. It blinds him, the meagre light covered up by the improvised sandstorm. It should have already settled but it hasn’t, which means that the adjuchas is somehow keeping it upon the air. 

Ducking down on pure instinct, Xanxus narrowly avoids a fist crashing down into his skull. He’s not fast enough to evade the follow-up, a hand grabs his arm and pulls him down, another suddenly putting pressure on the back of his head to force him all the way to the ground. 

Xanxus dislodges himself, body tensing in preparation both for Kurosaki crashing into his fight and to counter-attack. But Kurosaki doesn’t show and Xanxus’ pre-emptive annoyance disappears as he lets the thrill of the fight rush through his veins. He blasts himself into the sky to try to get a better view of what is going on.

From his new vantage point, he can see Kurosaki and company as well as his shitty elements standing to the side of the blast zone. Both the shopkeeper and the possible Hollow are watching with mild curiosity. None of them so much as twitches when the ball of energy comes their way. With a careless gesture of the shopkeeper, a barrier blocks the attack and Kurosaki nods to the man in thanks without taking his eyes off of Xanxus.

The flames surrounding him give Xanxus a little tug that somehow feels like amusement, excitement and challenge all rolled into one. Well then, Xanxus thinks to himself, a wide grin stretching his face, and blasts the adjuchas until there should be nothing but a bloody paste left.

When he comes back down, it’s to find Kurosaki curiously examining what is left of the hollow. Xanxus lets his own flames flare and reach out, lets them blanket the other man like Kurosaki’s blanket him and both feels and watches in satisfaction as Kurosaki shivers.

He doesn’t expect the hint of desire Kurosaki’s flames take as the man takes care of the mess Xanxus’ left behind but he’s also not opposed to it. The lips against his are not as much as a surprise but they are equally welcomed, Xanxus reaches to grasp Kurosaki’s nape with one hand, cups his cheek with the other and tilts Kurosaki's head up to deepen the kiss. Kurosaki takes hold of Xanxus's hips and pulls him closer so Xanxus bites the man's lip and relishes in the little gasp it gets him.

"Las Noches, was it?" Xanxus questions against Kurosaki's lips but doesn't wait for an answer. "Well then, trash. Take me there."

Kurosaki chuckles, a little breathless, "hold on." The arms around Xanxus turn to steel and then they're shooting off. 

It's not long before they arrive and Xanxus takes a moment to get used to the sudden onslaught of sunlight. Las Noches is, ironically, the one place in this godforsaken realm that's not submerged in the darkness of the night. "What? Different time zones?" He wonders out-loud as he takes in the castle-like construction. 

Watching him explore, Kurosaki shakes his head. "It's always night in Hueco Mundo. Las Noches has an artificial sun."

An artificial sun, now that's interesting. Xanxus can think of a few ways flames could do the same but this is obviously made different. Kurosaki follows behind him as Xanxus explores randomly. "This looks like it survived a war." 

"It did" 

"And you never thought of rebuilding after you took it over?" Xanxus deadpans. 

"Not really, I don't need much space." Kurosaki shrugs, "I just use one of the bedrooms and some of the open areas for sparring. Why? What does it lack?"

Xanxus doesn't facepalm only because he can feel the obvious curiosity on the flames surrounding his skin. "A kitchen? A living room? Tell me your bedroom is more than what was just left there."

Kurosaki tellingly doesn't say a thing and Xanxus groans. "You're hopeless."

Snatching Xanxus by the waist, Kurosaki pulls them into a roof warmed by the artificial sun. "Tell me what changes you want to be done. I'll see to it."

The assassin thinks about protesting, about claiming that he hadn't meant it that way because he hadn’t but at the same time he likes how open Kurosaki is to allow Xanxus full access to this place he’s claimed for himself, so Xanxus nods instead. “Send me the plans.”

“Sure,” Kurosaki agrees easily enough from where he’s ruffling through a duffle bag he pulled out of nowhere. 

“Where did that come from?” Moving closer to better look at what the other man is doing, Xanxus blinks and is reminded that he’s _hungry._ “Is that food?”

Surprisingly, Kurosaki’s ears turn red and the other man ducks his head. “I thought we could have a picnic.” It’s a rather gruff admission but Xanxus can tell that the man is a little embarrassed.

“Trash, you brought me to kill things and then you thought we could just… have a picnic over your half-destroyed castle?” Which is not as bad as Xanxus makes it sound, he’s actually all for it. If there’s wine in that duffle bag, then Xanxus will call this maybe-date a success.

Oh, Kurosaki’s definitely blushing now and Xanxus wants to know just how far down it goes. The substitute soul-reaper shoves a bottle of wine into Xanxus’ hands and throws himself down on the roof. “I thought it’d be romantic.” 

Xanxus blinks at that and, since he has no idea how to respond to that, he doesn’t. Instead, he turns his attention to the bottle on his hands, turning it a little to get a good look at the label. It’s his favourite brand. Arching a brow, he sends Kurosaki a look. 

Looking grumpy, Kurosaki shrugs, “my Mizuiro and your swordsman are friends now. Mizuiro says we need a sane man.” He sounds like he has no idea why that would be needed at any point. 

Opening up his bottle, Xanxus throws back his head and laughs, “what the fuck, trash.” The assassin takes a big gulp and then sits down beside Kurosaki’s sprawled form, offering the bottle to him. 

With a shake of his head, Kurosaki gives the bottle back.

Taking a good look at their surroundings, Xanxus takes another mouthful. “Don’t like wine, trash?”

“Not really,” Kurosaki says around his mouthful of chocolate. “It doesn’t do anything for me and the taste is not worth it.” At Xanxus curious look, he adds: “High-speed regeneration. For some reason, it won’t let me get drunk.”

High-speed regeneration. Sounds useful, Xanxus thinks. Shame about the alcohol, though. “You know, wine and chocolate are great together.” Filling his mouth with wine, Xanxus bends down and taps Kurosaki's lips with a finger to get him to open up. He lets some of the wine trickle into Kurosaki’s mouth and steals some chocolate with his tongue.

Kurosaki reaches for him, tangles a hand in Xanxus hair and the other on the fabric of Xanxus’ shirt and the assassin doesn’t bother hiding the pleased sound that escapes his throat. It makes Kurosaki hum as he pulls Xanxus closer, mouth opening to allow Xanxus’ tongue better access. 

“My, my! Can’t leave you alone for a moment, it seems!”

Xanxus twitches with surprise, first reaching for his gun as a reflex and then in annoyance. Shitty shopkeeper.

“What the hell, Hat&Clogs!”

Fanning himself dramatically, the shopkeeper practically drags Kurosaki up. “My cute little student, so grown-up! Escaping to make out with his boyfriend on the first date! It’s the rebellious stage!”

“Not my fault you’re old as dirt, Hat&Clogs.” But Kurosaki’s eyes are on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, who is more interested in Xanxus himself and well, sue him, but if he’s going to be cock-blocked by overprotective guardians, he might as well get a show. “Trash, didn’t you owe him a fight?” He points lazily at the blue-haired man with his gun to make his point clear. 

Kurosaki sends a vaguely suspicious look Xanxus way but Grimmjow has already lost all his interest in Xanxus to grin maniacally at Kurosaki instead. The look in Squalo’s face and the discrete thumbs up from Lussuria tells Xanxus that he has not fooled his elements at all. Neither the shopkeeper, probably, but the man seems alright with it.

“Fine,” Kurosaki reaches for his sword even as he takes a good look around, “Grimmjow, no breaking the castle.”

Hat&Clogs’ eyebrows raise with surprise and the man turns to stare blatantly Xanxus’ way. Xanxus has no idea why until Grimmjow makes a face of annoyance. “What the fuck, Kurosaki. Why?”

But Kurosaki seems entirely unfazed by the man’s ire, all he does is point his unsheathed sword at Xanxus. Interestingly enough, that seems to be answer enough to Grimmjow, who groans but accepts it without further complaint. 

To Xanxus’ disappointment, Kurosaki and Grimmjow immediately jump up and away, clearing distance at a velocity Xanxus is sure that not even Sawada could match. Maybe not even Reborn himself. 

“You know, the castle itself suffered very little damage during the invasion,” the shopkeeper comments, out of nowhere. 

Xanxus takes a good look at the half of the castle that it’s still standing and then turns back to the two spots in the distance that are barely visible among the explosions. “He destroyed his own castle?” Somehow, Xanxus can see that happening.

“My cute little student doesn’t care about the castle as long as his room is still standing and he has a bed in it.” The shopkeeper lets that sink in and then adds: “Urahara Kisuke, at your service.”

It makes Xanxus snort at the blatant lie. “No, at Kurosaki’s, trash.”

Urahara hums, absentminded in a way Xanxus would have believed had he not seen the edge of this man back at the shop. “Will there be a difference?”

And Xanxus, who had been calm around Kurosaki’s seemingly relaxed attitude, tenses up. He had known, of course, that some people view the “home” of a sky pair to be the equivalent of the woman. And, apparently, that comes with certain _responsibilities._ He just hadn’t been expecting it for some reason. 

Xanxus has never had to think about it, before now. That visit to the Superbi’s had been eye-opening. He’s still Xanxus, still the commander of the Varia, has the exact same power, connections and experience. But suddenly most of Xanxus’ worth in crafting an alliance is based on not only his pedigree and his hard-won standing but on some shit Xanxus has never had to think of before.

Now it’s suddenly important that Xanxus can entertain guests and take care of the household. Now it abruptly matters how much Xanxus drinks because the alliance will need heirs to tie it up and it’s Xanxus _duty_ to provide it. What a load of bullshit. And that’s not even counting all the subtle differences in how the men started treating him once they knew.

Squalo barely managed to save his family’s home from a lot of property damage.

The fan smacking him on his forehead gets him out of his darkening musings and he turns to look at the shitty shopkeeper, who is waving the damn thing like he’s scolding a misbehaving student but before Xanxus can snap at the man, Urahara continues. “I know my student. When you understand that question, then we’ll see.” There’s something grave in that expression. 

“What?”

"I'm not Superman, so I can't say anything big like "I'll protect everyone on Earth!" I'm not a modest guy who will say "It's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle" either. I want to protect...a mountain-load of people." Urahara quotes, his eyes firmly on Kurosaki as the man fights. 

“Did you know? My cute little student invaded Soul Society because they took a girl he knew for less than a year. She went willingly and he rescued her anyway, told her her opinion didn’t matter if it was going to be such a stupid one.” Finally, Urahara turns back to him and Xanxus can’t move, can barely breathe. 

“So you see, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I know my student and I know myself. We’re both assassins, boy. All of us in this roof, actually. The difference is that I’ve been an assassin for centuries. I’ve crafted some of the weapons that Soul Society uses to seal away a soul.” That said, Urahara disappears into the distance, likely gone to join the fray.

“Well shit,” Squalo breaks the silence. “At least we know they’ll be useful allies.”

“I,” Lussuria interjects far too gravelly, “need to get laid.”

“Get in line,” Xanxus snorts, drinking the last of his wine and reaching for Kurosaki’s duffle bag, hoping for more. It doesn’t disappoint. 

They end up standing there, looking at the pretty explosions in the distance until Xanxus finishes all of the food. It was good food, he admits to himself, and the show of power is impressive. It just wasn’t the kind of show that Xanxus had been looking for. The slight amusement on Kurosaki’s flames over his skin give Xanxus pause. 

It’s possible, he realizes, a little chagrined, that Kurosaki knew from the beginning. Xanxus has been keeping his own flames blanketing the other man, after all, and much like Xanxus can discern some things from Kurosaki’s flames around him, the man most likely can do the same.

Experimentally, Xanxus tugs at the flames around him and tries to project “come here”. The show of power _is_ nice, interesting and strangely pleasing. It makes Xanxus want to have his wicked way with the substitute soul reaper but since the shopkeeper won’t allow it, he’ll settle for a kiss.

The flames around him still and then shudder with something that feels very much like desire. Out of nowhere, Kurosaki is in front of him and Xanxus reaches for him, pulls the other man up and kisses him open-mouthed and messy from the very beginning. Kurosaki groans, pulls Xanxus flush against him by the hips and hooks his fingers on Xanxus’ belt loops.

In response, Xanxus bites his lip and licks the sting away. He’s about to go for another kiss when Urahara appears again, fan smacking both Kurosaki and Xanxus as he separates them. Kurosaki huffs and Xanxus hugs him from behind, drops his forehead on the substitute’s neck and groans. 

Kurosaki crosses his arms in front of his chest but leans some of his body weight on Xanxus. “Dammit, Kisuke. What is your problem?”

“Not on the first date, Ichigo!” Urahara answers.  
  
Grimmjow is just looking at them like he finds the entire thing hilarious. “Is this a human thing?”

Lussuria sends the man a curious look, then he smiles and makes his way to the blue-haired man. Xanxus notes it and lets it go, Lussuria will give them whatever information he finds out later. 

“It’s just kissing!” Kurosaki complains to his teacher and Xanxus decides not to admit out-loud that his intentions had been far less innocent.

By that point, though, they seem to have exhausted all of Urahara’s patience because the man ushers them all back to the shop and hovers around them when Xanxus plants a chaste kiss on Kurosaki’s lips and extracts a promise to go on another hunt soon enough. 

As soon as they board the plane, though, Lussuria starts moving around, taking out all of the bugs that they’ve allowed to remain. It’s useful to control the flow of information that people get out of them. It’s only once Lussuria has destroyed all of them, Xanxus and Squalo watching the martial artist in silence, that the man comes closer to them. 

“Grimmjow is an Arrancar,” the Sun murmurs, nearly silent. “Which is a hollow who ripped his mask off and gained soul-reaper-like powers. When I asked him if Kurosaki didn’t have a problem with that he said that they were similar.”

“So, Kurosaki is an Arrancar too? How does he have dying will flames then?” Squalo wonders out loud.

“No,” the sun user shakes his head. “Urahara called them two sides of the same coin.”

“A soul-reaper with hollow-like powers, then?” Xanxus ponders as he fishes his phone out of his pocket. But Squalo has a point, how can a soul have dying will flames, if they’re already dead? He doesn’t bother asking about the flames but he does text Kurosaki a question about the hollow-like powers.

This time, Kurosaki takes so long to answer that Xanxus is already settling down to sleep when the text comes in. 

The next time that Xanxus checks his phone is on the following day, after having his coffee because damnit he’s not a morning person, so help him. Don’t even talk to him before midday. Tsunayoshi is in a similar state right next to Xanxus, sipping his coffee slowly because unlike the Wrath, he still has unburned taste-buds. Ignoring all of his e-mails and texts from work, he goes right to his chat with Kurosaki.

There’s one new message. [Sending the info with Hanataro.]

And then, as an afterthought. [Don’t shoot him. He’s mine.]

Right on cue, some underling enters the kitchen nervously. Tsunayoshi watches the man in half sleepy interest and half outright exhaustion. Xanxus only grunts for the sacrifice of the week to go on. "Uh… S-sir. There's, Uhm… a Hanataro Yamada here to see you, sir. Uhm… in n-name of Ichigo Kurosaki, sir."

Xanxus can practically see Tsunayoshi perk up at that, obviously interested. Little shit, as if Xanxus could give two shits about his curiosity. He'll never admit that the slight protectiveness is nice, not to the brats' face, though it is. So Xanxus doesn't call the brat out on it when Tsunayoshi stays to watch this Hanataro appear. 

Typing quickly, Xanxus sends a quick text Kurosaki's way. [He's here.]

As it turns out, Hanataro is a tiny little soul reaper. Innocent looking and earnest, he obviously worships the ground Kurosaki walks on and this means, apparently, that Xanxus has reached levels of godhood amazingness in this kid's eyes. Tsunayoshi is earnest enough to answer the boy's questions about the human world as Xanxus inspects his new batch of guns, wine bottles, chocolate and flowers. 

Tsunayoshi had taken in the entire thing with a sort of quiet approval that Xanxus is better off not thinking about. 

"Uhm, mr. Xanxus, sir?"

Turning around to look at Hanataro once more, Xanxus gestures for him to go on as he pops a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"We have all the files with the information you wanted, sir. And some other documents and books Ichigo thought you might want. Do you have a place for it or would you like us to build you one?"

From behind Hanataro, Tsunayoshi's eyebrows raise to his hairline. And Xanxus, feeling like pushing boundaries a little, grunts and then asks. "Build me one? Where?"

Earnestly, Hanataro pulls out a series of maps. "Well, we could build in your property if you'd like that. Ichigo says you can do whatever you want in Las Noches so that's also a possibility." Leaving the plans of Las Noches in a pile near the flowers, Hanataro continues. "There's Ichigo’s property from the Shiba Clan as well, of course. Or we could purchase a plot if it'd please you." 

Well fuck, Kurosaki doesn't do anything by halves, does he? "Here's fine," Xanxus concedes. "But I want the plans on my desk before any construction starts. Anything else?" 

"Ah!" The kid scrambles to pull out a sake bottle from his pouch and adds it to Xanxus already giant pile of gifts. "From the Captain of the fifth, sir. And we of the fourth are happy to help however we can." 

Narrowing his eyes, Xanxus takes the opportunity. "That so? Would you mind answering some questions then?"

He almost feels guilty at Hanataro's beaming expression, the kid sure is happy to be of use. "Of course, sir. When I bring the plans for your library?"

"Yes, that's fine." 

"You know," Tsunayoshi murmurs by his side as they watch Hanataro go, "I can distract my old man and yours if you need me to."

“Help a man get laid?” Xanxus asks, in good humour.

Tsunayoshi’s smile turns teasing, “I don’t know, Xanxus. The shopkeeper is still unaccounted for.”

Damn it, he should’ve known that Lussuria would rat him out. 

Surprisingly enough, Hanataro ends up in front of Xanxus’ desk with the plans just after lunch. Even more surprising, the plans look good enough that Xanxus is actually looking forward to his new library. After seeing the state of Kurosaki’s castle, Xanxus hadn’t expected much, it’s a pleasant surprise.

Xanxus still marks some corrections and explains to an attentive Hanataro what he wants from every room. The kid even takes notes, it should not be endearing but Xanxus can see why Kurosaki sent the kid for this. “So, my questions?” He reminds the kid while Hanataro babbles as he works himself into a panic. 

“Ah! Yes, sir. What would you like to know?”

Gesturing lazily at the bottle of sake on his liquor cabinet, Xanxus begins his questioning. “Why is the captain of the fifth sending me gifts?”

Hanataro’s smile turns chagrined, “well, the vizards are close, sir. Captain Hirako claims Ichigo is one of them, so it was only proper.”

“Close?”

“Yes, sir.” The soul reaper nods, excitedly. “Even before they were re-instated, the vizards claimed they’re Ichigo’s allies first.”

That’s… That’s actually a very dangerous thing to allow into one’s operations. Just how much clout does Kurosaki have? How much power? And how desperate were they? Humming, Xanxus moves on. “I see,” though he has a feeling that he does not. “Kurosaki is a substitute?”

Whatever the hell that means.  
  
The kid blinks at him and then shakes his head. “Uhm, yes. Officially.”

Oh, that’s _interesting_. “And unofficially?”

“Ichigo has his own people, sir. And he helps Soul Society when we need him to.” Then, probably reading the question Xanxus is making no effort to hide on his face, the kid goes on. “I helped him during his invasion of Soul Society.”

So one of Kurosaki’s then, that’s what the brat had meant when he called this kid his. Xanxus has to wonder, however, about what kind of organization lets a former invader get any sort of clout in their ranks.

It takes about ten days for the library to get done, Xanxus is reluctantly impressed. The reading room is Xanxus’ absolute favourite. The room is well lit and on the centre there’s a sort of nest of pillows and blankets that Xanxus had thought he’d hate but ended up in love with. He takes a selfie on it and sends it to Kurosaki. He gets a [I‘m glad you liked it. (^◡^ ) ] in return.

Xanxus throws the phone away out of sheer embarrassment and then hides his burning face against the pillows. For fuck’s sake, he’s not a kid anymore. This is the second time he’s been 21. Does patrolling even count as a date? Fuck. He’s never done this before.

By the next morning, Xanxus stumbles into the kitchen and barely remembers to cook enough for three instead of two. Luckily, Tsunayoshi is attuned enough to him that he brews three cups of coffee as well. Best coffee Xanxus has ever had, and is made by a Japanese brat. Italy should weep. 

Reborn-trained, enough said. 

He had been expecting a plane or maybe even a knock on their doors, not for Kurosaki to casually show up in his kitchen but that's what happens. Xanxus is still asleep enough that he doesn't question it, he only accepts the chaste kiss on his lips and grunts a "good morning" even as he gestures for Kurosaki to set the table. "You better fucking eat all of it, trash."

"Yes, sir."

Tsunayoshi snorts. Xanxus slaps the back of his head.

Though Xanxus is a little upset when he wakes up enough to realize they're all done with breakfast, Tsunayoshi and him nursing their second cup of coffee and Xanxus has no idea whether Kurosaki liked his food or not. The sacrifice of the week enters the room and Xanxus scowls. Kurosaki's flames tug at him, tentative enough to be asking for permission and Xanxus lets his own sky spread, tugging back until Kurosaki's Flame surround him like a blanket and then he slumps on his chair. 

Kurosaki reaches for him, intertwines their fingers together and drops a kiss on Xanxus knuckles. Xanxus doesn't blush by sheer determination, he's uncomfortably aware of Tsunayoshi's sharp attention on them and the sacrifice of the week's utter astonishment. Damn them, Xanxus could be calm and relaxed if he wanted damn it. Grunting, he gestures for the man in front of them to finally go on. 

"Uhm, sir! We have your updated schedule, sir! And the briefing packets for your meetings."

Well, at least this one doesn't stutter. "Leave them on my desk." 

"Yes, sir."

Xanxus has half a mind to shoot him, that trash should not show his fear that easily. Even if it's satisfying. It's hard maintaining any irritation, though, with Kurosaki's flames warm and comforting around him. Standing up, Xanxus pulls Kurosaki behind him by the hand. Kurosaki goes with it, calmly following Xanxus all the way to his office.

"Let me finish the paperwork and then we'll go," he murmurs, already letting Kurosaki go in favour of making his way to his desk.

With a grunt, Kurosaki drops on the windowsill. "Sure." 

It takes Xanxus maybe a little longer than usual to immerse himself in the repetitive duty of daily paperwork but he does manage eventually. By the time he's done, Kurosaki looks almost asleep and Xanxus stops for a moment to enjoy the view. It's strange, Xanxus thinks to himself, the entire thing is just strange.

Not a bad sort of strange but strange all the same. There’s something inside of him that wants to preen at Kurosaki’s easy relaxation around him. Xanxus is not stupid, he has seen how fucking tense Kurosaki is most of the time. But Xanxus can command his attention with a word or a touch and Kurosaki relaxes instantly.

It’s fucking satisfying. 

Xanxus is not one to be so easily attached but he is deeply attached to this younger man in front of him that seems just as attached to Xanxus himself. It’s different and the same as what he has with his elements. The way Xanxus’ flames sing, eager to play and Xanxus knows bone-deep that Kurosaki is his.

And yet, all the similarities make the differences all the much easier to identify. Because his flames want to curl up in Kurosaki’s, want to build a home for this shitty brat to come back to and destroy anyone who dares try to touch it. But as soon as he thinks of pursuing those enemies, his instincts twitch uncomfortably.

Like he’s leaving their territory unattended, like it’d be better to send Kurosaki out to deal with it while Xanxus takes care of the rest. It’s sort of disconcerting. “You built me a library.” A highly illegal library, if Xanxus is reading things right. He can respect that, nobody can doubt Kurosaki's commitment.

“Did you like it?”

The corner of Xanxus lips twitches up, reluctantly fond, and he leans back in his chair, “come here.” As soon as Kurosaki is close enough Xanxus pulls the younger man into his lap and tilts his head up for a kiss. They stay like that for a while, just kissing each other, trying to learn what makes the other’s breath quicken before Xanxus has to concede to duty. “Come on, we’ve got a job to do.”

Kurosaki hums against him, lips wet and shiny and mouth red. That’s just unfair, Xanxus groans, drops his head back against the backseat of his chair and Kurosaki takes advantage of it, scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin of Xanxus’ throat. “May I?”

Fuck. Xanxus’ breath hitches and he presses himself a little better to the warm body on top of his. “Yeah, fuck. Do it.”

Teeth latch onto his throat, there’s a flash of pain and then Xanxus can feel Kurosaki sucking on his skin. He can’t help the little moan that escapes him and Kurosaki hisses against his throat, plants a small kiss to soothe the pain away and moves back to take a look at his handy work. Xanxus lets him, watching him through half-lidded eyes. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Kurosaki says, looking dazed.

Xanxus would be upset at how easily this man makes him blush if he wasn’t so busy feeling smug. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Giving Kurosaki's hips one last squeeze, Xanxus lifts him up and stands. The hybrid's breath stutters in his chest, lips parting as he clasps his arms around Xanxus' shoulders and Xanxus has to remind himself that there's work to be done. "Like that?" 

Kurosaki grins at him, entirely unashamed. "How strong you are? Yeah." 

"Oh fuck. Let's go get shit done already, you can show me how much you like it after." 

The damned brat's smile is pure sin. "Yes, sir."

"Damn right."

Patrolling with Kurosaki feels almost natural. They walk in comfortable silence in the beginning, side by side. Their flames keep lapping at each other, mingling and tugging and teasing almost without any input from either of them but Xanxus is definitely not complaining. 

The way they patrol is different, though. Kurosaki keeps stealing looks at things Xanxus can’t see and Xanxus keeps taking notes of things Kurosaki passes over. The underlings keep eyeing them, seemingly bewildered but Xanxus can’t be bothered to lose his temper over it. Having Kurosaki with him is oddly pleasing to his instincts and Xanxus is going to enjoy it. “Hollows?”

Looking at him from the corner of his eye, Kurosaki shakes his head. “Pluses, there are more than there should be, though.”

So, not yet a problem but one that can exist in the future. “Soul burial?”

“Yes, can I bring a team? It’d be easier that way.”

Easier but not impossible. To be truthful, Xanxus would rather Kurosaki handled it on his own, he’s not all that agreeable to having a foreign team on his territory but having Kurosaki around means taking all of him, not just the parts Xanxus feels like taking. The Varia Commander is possessive like that. “Yours?”

“Yes.”

“Fine then,” Xanxus agrees, “have your people send their files to Squalo.”

“Sure,” taking a look at the faces watching them as they walk, Kurosaki scowls a little harder. “Why patrol this way?”

Xanxus presses his lips together to avoid smiling, “for the visibility. Let them see and remember who keeps them safe.”

Kurosaki groans like he’s in pain, “politics.”

“Don’t like it?”

The hybrid shrugs, looking both sheepish and unrepentant. “I’d rather just hit them until they see sense.”

That startles a laugh out of Xanxus. “Does that even work?”

“More times than you’d think,” Kurosaki admits, mischief in every line of his body. 

Somehow, Xanxus can see that happening. He’s going to be taking over anything even remotely related to politics, he notes. Hanataro is still back in the Varia Castle so Xanxus might as well take advantage of that to request any books he might need to understand both Soul Society’s legal system and politics. 

Patrol is mostly quiet after that, sometimes interjected by sass and sarcastic commentary. Xanxus is in a very good mood by the time they finish their rounds and return all the way back to the castle. The mood is good enough, actually, that he only grimaces slightly when Squalo informs him that the Ninth and his Guardians have invited themselves to his next meeting. “Nosy fucktards.”

“Want me to get rid of them?” Kurosaki offers, vaguely sympathetic. 

“No,” Xanxus resists the temptation, though he kind of wants to take the offer. “It’ll only give me more paperwork and Tsunayoshi is not ready.”

“The kitten? He’s heir, right?”

Nodding at Kurosaki, Xanxus drags his hand through his hair and snorts. 

Squalo just looks at both of them wryly, “whatever, love-birds. You have 5 minutes, use them.”

Xanxus throws the first thing he can find at his second in command’s head, out of principle and Kurosaki snorts. Dropping a kiss to Xanxus’ knuckles, Kurosaki makes his way to the door but stops short of leaving the room. “I can assemble a team and deal with the pluses during your meeting. Do you mind still if I only use soul reapers of the first division?”

“What’s the difference?”

“The first is kind of mine,” Kurosaki explains, “I took it over. They’re not yet where I want them to be but they’re getting there.”

That’s… What? “You took over the first and nobody stopped you?”

“It was utter chaos for a while, most captains and lieutenants had too much to do to worry about the first so they started coming to me for directions. Now they’re mine.” Kurosaki shrugs like it means nothing to him and Xanxus groans, dragging his hand through his hair.

What a mess. “When we have time you’re explaining all this shit to me, brat.”

“You want to know about politics, right? Political power, connections, laws, that sort of thing?”

Nodding, Xanxus takes in Kurosaki’s somewhat confused face and resists the urge to sigh. “Your duties too.”

“Oh well, I don’t know much about that. I can have Mizuiro, Kisuke and Itsuki explain that to you if you want. But duties, i have none. I‘m legally not a part of the Gotei since I‘m still alive. C46 hates it but they can’t do a thing about it.” Kurosaki grabs his badge from his pocket and carefully lays it to the side.

“Right,” Xanxus reaches forward and plants a quick kiss on Kurosaki’s lips. “Let’s deal with this later, go deal with the pluses. But I expect the documents and intelligence from this by the end of the week.”

“Yes, sir.” Kurosaki’s damn sass.

The younger man presses the badge to his chest before Xanxus can reply so he catches the body and lays it on the couch. He’s got old men to handle, sadly enough. The meeting stretches for hours and leaves Xanxus feeling far more drained than he should be, so he sequesters himself to the reading room of his new library and vaguely remembers to send a text Kurosaki’s way.

By the time Kurosaki’s back, Xanxus is almost asleep.

“May I?” The hybrid gestures towards the space beside Xanxus. 

Feeling largely non-verbal, Xanxus simply shuffles to give the younger man more space and then drags him to rest on his chest once the Japanese is close enough. At some point, they fall asleep and Xanxus ends up waking up by the incessant vibration of Kurosaki’s phone. “What?”

“...uh… You’re not Ichigo.” The female voice starts confused and ends a little hostile. 

Xanxus could not give less of a shit, it’s a physical impossibility. “No shit. What do you want?”

“Where is he?”

“Sleeping. I’m hanging up.” But as soon as he does, the phone starts vibrating again. “I’m going to destroy your phone,” he informs Kurosaki who’s finally semi-awake.

“Sure, whatever. I destroy them every other week.” 

Snorting, Xanxus shoves the damn thing on Kurosaki’s hands and drapes an arm over his eyes. 

“Hello?”

Damn, that’s a lot of ranting on the other side of the line. Xanxus winces sympathetically and reaches to massage Kurosaki’s muscles as soon as he feels the other man start to tense up. 

“Rukia, as much as I adore you, you have no right to make those demands. I’m perfectly fine where I am.”

Some more words Xanxus can’t even begin to decipher but he does his best to soothe the edge of sadness on Kurosaki’s expression. It earns him a quick smile from the hybrid, who reaches up for a chaste kiss. “Yeah, apology accepted. See you later, midget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Some people have asked about Ichigo's elements, the ones you've seen up until this point are Mizuiro himself and Kisuke. 
> 
> Mizuiro is a rainy cloud, he's just more comfortable in the shadows because he's an information broker but he's friends with the Hibari for a reason. Those self defense lessons? Kyoya. 
> 
> Kisuke is a misty sun. The assassin bit just makes the misty side of him very obvious and prominent.


	3. Give and take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus arrives to Soul Society. Soul Society has no idea what's going on. 
> 
> In other news, Ichigo's whipped and proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the smut starts. Have mercy on me, this is my first attempt at actual smut. I've Bar hopping but I was kind of drunk for that one so it might not count.  
> Anyway, this is based in Night-Mare (Aoife)'s work so t had to have smut.
> 
> A friendly reminder to click on the "Show creator's style" button!  
> So that you can enjoy this fic better!
> 
> Enjoy!

They trade sleepy kisses that go from soft and chaste to wet and open-mouthed, Xanxus grips Kurosaki's hips with one of his hands and pushes the younger man down against his hardening cock. The sensation making him groan against the hybrid's mouth. Kurosaki shudders, squirms, and then settles, hands sneaking under Xanxus' shirt to pet at his abs, nails scratching at Xanxus' skin just enough to make him shiver.

Pulling back from their kisses, Kurosaki bites his lip. "May I suck you off?" He pulls at the clasp of Xanxus' belt like the meaning wasn't clear enough. 

Xanxus grinds a little harder against his ass, breath coming out in pants. "Yes. Do it, come on." He might sound a little desperate but he can't find it in himself to care. He's been cock-blocked for long enough.

Kurosaki sucks cock with a sort of single-minded determination that has Xanxus' eyes rolling back in his head and his hips bucking up. It's all wet heat and tongue insistently pressing on him. Every now and then he'd pull back while trying to suck Xanxus' soul out through his cock, only to swirl his tongue around the head and swallow him up again.

Stroking Kurosaki's hair, Xanxus forces himself to keep his eyes open and watch. Kurosaki's hands on his hips keep him pinned against the pillows and Xanxus whimpers, squirms even as he ignores the blush _he knows_ is staining his cheeks. It turns into a moan when the younger man presses his tongue against the slit.

He pushes against the hands pinning him down, just to feel the strength of them as they keep him still and moans, one hand coming down to cup Kurosaki's chin, the other still tangled in Kurosaki’s hair.

“Like that?” The brat murmurs, leaving a soft little kiss on the head of Xanxus’ cock.

“Yeah, come on.” Xanxus doesn’t push him down, though, just strains against Kurosaki’s hold. 

The brat chuckles and it really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. “You know, I keep some of the hollow traits in this body,” he doesn’t give Xanxus enough time to process that before he’s swallowing Xanxus’ cock once more. Wet heat surrounds his cock and Xanxus flops back down to the bed, fingers stroking the hybrid's hair.

And then the little shit purrs. Xanxus' mind blanks, hips trying to pull away from the sudden assault but Kurosaki holds him still. With the vibrations assaulting his senses, Xanxus squirms desperately, fruitlessly, distantly aware that he’s moaning up a storm.

His orgasm crashes into him and he pants, body trying to relax but unable to with Kurosaki still purring around him. Xanxus pushes weakly at him and Kurosaki hums, finally pulling away when Xanxus’ moans turn from overwhelmed to bordering on pained. 

“Fuck, come here,” Xanxus pulls at the younger man until his erection is level to Xanxus’ mouth, hands coming up to get rid of the younger man’s pants as he carefully sits up. Xanxus might not be able to purr but he’s more comfortable with his flames and has no gag-reflex to speak of. 

Swallowing Kurosaki in one go, Xanxus hums and then pulls away, guiding the hybrid’s hands to his hair. “Come on, Kurosaki, fuck my mouth. I can take you.”

Kurosaki swears under his breath, hands keeping Xanxus in place and then he snaps his hips forward harshly. Xanxus moans and Kurosaki groans in response, sliding out until Xanxus has only the tip to suck on before he shoves his cock back in. The Wrath gives himself a moment to get used to the rhythm before he uses mist flames to slick the fingers of his right hand. 

Grabbing Kurosaki’s ass with the other hand, he pushes one finger into the hybrid’s hole. Kurosaki pants, rhythm turning harsh enough that Xanxus has trouble breathing with the cock brutally fucking his mouth. Sliding another finger inside of Kurosaki’s hole, Xanxus fucks him just as harshly, exploring the hybrid’s mist-slicked walls until the man moans almost overwhelmed. 

“Oh, you’re so good at this, babe.” Kurosaki prizes. Xanxus moans, pleased, and looks up at him through wet lashes. “So gorgeous,” the hybrid reaches down, cupping Xanxus’ cheek with his hand and carefully caressing the stretched skin of Xanxus’ lips. “Look at you.” Breathless, Kurosaki pulls out, steals a kiss from Xanxus lips. “May I come in your mouth, sweetheart?”

Xanxus pants, sliding another finger into Kurosaki’s hole and when he speaks, his voice is wrecked. “Yeah, yeah. Come on, Kurosaki.”

Kurosaki snorts, cock pressed back to Xanxus' lips. “I’ve got my cock in your mouth, Ichigo is fine.” Xanxus' laughter comes out muffled but it gets the younger man back to fucking his mouth so he moans appreciatively. Kurosaki’s thrusts are shorter but fast enough that they force Xanxus to flatten his tongue and take it. 

It doesn’t take much longer until he feels the salty taste of cum on his tongue and Xanxus swallows, panting around the softening cock in his mouth. Kurosaki leaves it there for long enough that they both catch their breath before he pulls out. 

Shuffling out of their sweaty clothing, they collapse back into the pillows. Xanxus pulls the hybrid back against his chest and cards his fingers through soft orange hair. “Purr again?” He doesn’t know if it’s the request or the almost possessive way he lets his flames blanket the younger man but Ichigo purrs hard and loud. It lulls them both to sleep.

The next time they wake up, their flames mingling and spreading across the room, it’s because Squalo has been sent to retrieve them. “Voi, shitty brat. Itsuki of the first is here, says a captains’ meeting has been called.”

Ichigo groans, low and exasperated, and hides his face against Xanxus neck. “How is that my problem?”

Xanxus snorts, unsympathetic, but starts putting himself back together as well. “Come on, I’ll send you off.”

In the end, Xanxus ends up having to wear the glasses to see the hybrid off. It still feels strange to acknowledge that he has the man’s physical body in his castle, the same body that he will be sending off to Japan. But that he’s kissing Ichigo goodbye, the unfamiliar weight of glasses on his face, as the younger man leaves to Soul Society. “Text me once you’re settled,” he orders.

Ducking his head, Ichigo blushes but grunts in agreement. When he turns to leave, Senkaimon opening in front of them, the little squad that came to retrieve the hybrid bows as one to the Varia Commander before they follow the substitute. It’s slight eery but Xanxus can tell that it means something. 

He’ll ask Hanataro once the brat comes back with all the other documents Xanxus has asked for.

It takes Ichigo more time then he’d like to admit to simply settle-in in what has become his quarters at the first division’s compound. What with having to spar with Kenpachi and catching up with Shinji, but he does manage. He has to wake up early tomorrow for that godamm meeting. He has no idea why he even has to go, those meetings are useless.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he leaves Zangetsu’s blades beside his futon, close enough to reach.

Ichigo wakes up buried under his mountain of pillows and blankets to the shrill sound of his phone's alarm. Groaning, he drags his hand through his hair and forces himself up. It's too damn early for anything but he'll get things done regardless. A morning run is out of the question with the number of things he needs to get done but he heads to the dojo as a consolation prize.

Might as well run through some katas.

He's joined by some other early risers soon enough but none of them interrupts him just yet. Ichigo is thankful for that. It's still too soon by the time he forces himself to leave, sheathing his swords and ignoring the light layer of sweat covering his body. Itsuki falls into step beside him as soon as he steps through the door. 

"Good morning, sir." Unlikely. "Haruki would like you to know that breakfast is ready, I left a draft of the to-do list on the table. Briefings on your desk."

Grunting his understanding, Ichigo changes directions. "What's the meeting about?" 

"The festival's security and C46's complaints, sir," Itsuki replies, dry as the desert. "We are already working on collecting Master Xanxus' documents." 

Master Xanxus, hu? The hybrid eyes his companion considerably but otherwise lets it go. "Send them with Hanataro once you have them." 

“Of course, sir, if I may?” But Itsuki goes on without waiting for Ichigo’s reply, knowing full well that Ichigo likes it better when people just speak their minds. “It might be wise to assign Master Xanxus a retainer.”

“What’s wrong with Hanataro?” Ichigo wonders, opening the door to the small eating area of the compound.  
  
“Nothing, sir,” Itsuki assures him quickly. “But Hanataro is a member of the 4th, sir. Not of the 1st. It sends the wrong message. Besides, sir, you’re the Shiba Heir. Master Xanxus could use a retainer who understands more about the clan’s responsibilities.” 

“Politics?” The young man makes a face but sits down to eat all the same.

Itsuki very carefully doesn’t let it show just how much he’s internally begging for Master Xanxus to actually care a little about those politics. “Yes, sir.”

“He did ask me about those things,” the substitute admits. “Alright, give me the personnel folders to check over. I‘ll send them over along with the documents.”

Nodding in agreement, Itsuki dismisses himself, leaving Ichigo to his breakfast. The young man unlocks his phone, opening the messaging app without much thought.

Leaving it at that, Ichigo stands and throws himself to the two hours he has to complete paperwork before he has to go to that damn meeting. He has to start putting in some extra hours if he wants to have enough leeway during the festival to actually enjoy the damn thing. 

Even if Xanxus can’t make it, Ichigo is kind of looking forward to it. With most of his friends engulfed by their own duties, this is the first time all of them will be in one place at the same time and no matter how annoying they can get, Ichigo still has missed them. 

He has made a good dent in the first pile of paperwork by the time Itsuki comes to snap him out of his work haze so that they can go to the meeting. “What do you think they’ll complain about this time?” Ichigo wonders, almost curious. 

“Not sure, sir. Maybe the stars are not yet in the right position for the festival.”

Snorting, Ichigo opens the door to leave the compound, Itsuki at his heels. Renji is already waiting for them and Ichigo is not looking forward to that conversation but it needs to happen. “Nah, I think they’ll be more annoyed at carrot-top over here not being polite enough to this or that daughter.”

“Fuck that, I‘m plenty polite.” When he wants to be, at least.

“Ichigo, I‘m pretty sure that the last one cried.”

“To be fair,” Itsuki defends, ever loyal, “she was particularly delicate.” 

Renji laughs, loud and far too amused for Ichigo’s patience but before they can make it to the meeting room, he drops an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders and whispers, “after?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo grunts. “My place.”

“Sure.”

They come in together. Shinji sends Ichigo a mischievous smirk, eyes briefly moving to the fuming representative of the C46 and the hybrid doesn’t even try to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously, one meeting without those bastards interrupting would be great. Amazing, even. 

Kotetsu’s smile is almost sympathetic. Really? Ichigo can already feel himself starting to turn this whole charade out. These people are meant to be centuries old, why do most of them insist on behaving like they're five years old, Ichigo would like to know. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he waits for the whole thing to begin. 

Why do they even hold these meetings, everybody has the same roles every single time. This is redundant. A waste of time. 

Soon enough, Kyoraku comes around to him. “The first will be taking in patrolling around the 4th’s Compound and other interest areas. Is that alright with you, Ichigo?”

“Sure, is that all?”

It is, of course, not all. Clearing his throat, the representative of C46 steps forward. Kenpachi scoffs, Shinji stares at the ceiling trying to conceal his laughter and Kyoraku looks like he’s barely biting back a groan. “Yes?”

“The C46 feels that there are some matters that need to be addressed.”  
  
The man doesn’t seem to notice how everybody in the room mouthed those words right along with him. “What is it?” Ichigo asks, a little brusquely if only because he’s already so done with their bullshit. His phone vibrates on his pocket but he ignores it.

Scandalized doesn’t even begin to cover the look on the representative’s face. “This! This disrespect is what we’re talking about.”

Rose turns around, shoulders shaking. 

Ichigo just scowls harder, half a second away from just walking out the door. He really has stuff that needs getting done already. He has no time for the C46 and its delusions of grandeur. 

Kyoraku, with far more patience than Ichigo will ever have, redirects the fuming representative. “What are the C46's wishes?”

Looking directly at Ichigo, the man answers with perhaps more satisfaction than necessary. “The esteemed Nakamura family feels that, as recompense for Kurosaki-dono’s appalling treatment of their daughter, Kurosaki-dono would be wise to take her with him to the festival’s proceedings. In his role as the Shiba Heir.”

Byakuya straightens and if that hadn’t alerted Ichigo of something being terribly wrong with that statement, the way Itsuki tenses up beside him would have been. Humming, Ichigo pushes himself off the wall. “Which one was that, Itsuki?”

“The one with the temper-tantrum, sir.”

The representative turns an interesting shade of red but Ichigo ignores that. “In short, no.”

“Boy,” the man snaps, “as the heir of a Noble Clan, there are responsibilities Central 46 will not allow you to ignore!” 

“Allow me?” Ichigo arches his brow, “don’t fool yourselves. Besides, the Shiba are no longer a Noble Clan, by order of C46. The only properties the clan has inside the Court of Pure Souls are mine.” 

It seeps the good humour out of the room but Ichigo is not really sorry. He’ll ask for clarification once he has a better hold of his temper, as it is, Ichigo walks out of the room and goes straight back to the office. 

He loses himself in the paperwork, which is perhaps one of the few advantages the damn thing has. But it helps calm him down enough that he feels less like pulling an Aizen and more like either having a spar or a nice night out. Kukkaku would not thank him if he were to lose his temper though he does have a feeling that she wouldn't exactly blame him all that much either. 

Maybe a slap on the wrist? Who knows, at this point. Ichigo has long since given up in understanding her, no matter how much he appreciates her support. Ichigo would drop everything for a couple of days and go on a trip to Hueco Mundo but it's far too soon since the last time he did that and that's not counting the day he took off so he could spend it with Xanxus. 

No, he doesn't have the luxury. There's far too much that needs doing and he's also been meaning to have more of an active role on the first division's training instead of only designing it. The recruitment period is coming up soon as well and Ichigo hasn't even shown up around the academy to try and scope some good new prospects. 

A knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts and Ichigo looks up to watch Renji walk in, closely followed by Shinji. 

"You OK, carrot top?" The redhead asks him, eyeing Ichigo considerably. 

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo waves it away, "I just lost my temper a little." 

"Little shits, ain't them?" Shinji snorts, brandishing two handfuls of sake bottles. "We came prepared. Drag yer ass over here, brat." 

"Fine, whatever. But just for a little while." Ichigo allows, "I've got a lot of work to catch up on."

Waving a bottle at his face, Renji settles back down. "What you need is a lieutenant!"

"I've got Itsuki." 

"Nah, kid. Abarai has it right. Itsuki is great but a lieutenant would make yer life easier, ya know? Why don't you train him up?" 

Ignoring the question because Ichigo doesn't even know the answer himself, or he does, he just won't say it out loud. Kisuke is scarily efficient. Mizuiro just as much. Those would be Ichigo's choices but Mizuiro does better in the shadows and there's no way he'll drag Kisuke back to Soul Society.

He swallows a gulp of sake and makes himself comfortable on the cushions. "What was that about anyway?" 

"Damn man, that was fucked up," Renji complains, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

Shinji drags his hands through his hair, looking a little grim. "Was a demand for an engagement. Only people to accompany ya in yer duty as an heir are parents or wife."

Ichigo’s brows rise all the way to his hairline in surprise and then he feels cold fury sweep him up. "I'm gonna kill them."

"Had a feeling ya wouldn't like that much, kid," Shinji crows, hand coming up to ruffle Ichigo’s hair. "Spill brat." 

Squirming, Ichigo scowls as he tries his hardest to get away before he flops down onto the iron tight hug the blond is forcing him into. "Fuck off, what are you? Old ladies? What's with all this gossip." 

"Nah man," Renji forces another bottle into his hand but there's something more than just teasing in his voice. "I kinda wanna know too, yanno? I thought Rukia and you had a thing." 

"Well fuck," without missing a beat, Shinji's hold on Ichigo turns comforting. 

"I mean, maybe. It could have been," Ichigo admits. "But Mizuiro didn't like her and Xanxus is just… different, you know?" 

"Different?" Renji prompts and Ichigo leans a little more on the comforting warmth of Shinji beside him. 

"Yeah, different. I dunno. It just feels right." Letting his hair be petted, Ichigo drinks a little more just to give himself time. "Like he's mine, yanno? Perfect for me." 

"Does he feel the same?" Shinji's purr is low enough to be discrete but as close as they are it's very comforting. 

"Dunno," he admits a little hushed, finally voicing his insecurities. "You know how I am, I just jump at things. He's more cautious. But he invited me over the other night and wants me to keep him updated. It's just… maybe I'm too clingy? I dunno." 

"I'm sure he likes ya," Shinji comforts him. "He's trying very hard to understand your environment. All those books, yanno? And if he doesn't… Well, his loss then. Don't worry about it, kid." 

For his part, Renji just sighs, "as long as you're happy, carrot top. I guess I kind of wanted my two best friends together. It would have been cool but if this guy makes you happy, I'm all for it. Just be careful. I'll talk Rukia down."

That's something Ichigo would rather not think about. Rukia is his soulmate in many ways, one of his best friends and… she was a possibility. A potential that could have been great and for the longest time, he had thought that maybe he could convince Mizuiro, that it'd work out. But whatever it could have been, it kind of went out the window the moment Xanxus' flames tugged at him.

Ichigo can't really explain it. All he knows is that a part of him craves for the man so deeply that it's impossible to ignore. Xanxus always has Ichigo’s attention and Ichigo, being Ichigo, had gone about it with the same level of calm that he does everything else. That's to say, he'd pretty much admitted to himself that this is what he craved and then committed to it. 

And maybe it's a little too clingy for Xanxus, the way Ichigo had pretty much gone "mine" and simply thrown all he is at Xanxus feet. But maybe it's not. Xanxus' flames had seemed pleased, at least. It's just that the older man is not easy to read. And for all that Ichigo keeps doing his best to show just how much he's willing to offer, Xanxus doesn't really take it but doesn't push him away either. 

It leaves Ichigo in a sort of limbo he doesn't particularly like. 

He ends up falling asleep on Shinji's bedroom, half curled up beneath Shinji's arm as the man makes his usual starfish impersonation. It's always nice to sleep close to the man when Ichigo’s feeling stressed out. It's the part of Ichigo that thinks in terms of pack and territory, it relates Shinji with safety and care, it makes it easier to sleep and has Ichigo waking up with a purr on his chest resonating with Shinji's own. 

When he tries to leave the bed, Shinji snatches him right back and cuddles up to him, purr going up a notch and Ichigo sighs, resigning himself to his fate. Reaching for his phone, he tries to at least go over some of the documents Mizuiro has been sending over to him. 

To his surprise, Ichigo finds that he has some unanswered messages from Xanxus and immediately feels guilty about it. An unplanned drinking night doesn't seem like a good reason to ignore the man he's supposed to be courting.

It takes hours before Shinji's hold on him slacks enough for Ichigo to escape the older man and Ichigo forces himself to take the opportunity, no matter how much he'd rather snuggle. There are too many things to get done. He has to talk to Kukkaku. His phone claims it's 6 am, with any luck she'll be awake by the time he makes it there. 

Thankfully, Itsuki is as much of a workaholic as Ichigo himself is, so after a quick breakfast and a shower the hybrid is ready to go. He goes back to his room so he can pack a couple of cookbooks Ganju had asked for. "You know what, put together a team of six. Might as well use it for the experience."

Nodding along, Itsuki pulls out his small notebook. "Yes, sir. Are you expecting much trouble?"

Ichigo’s not actually sure, it makes him hesitate for a second. "I don't know. My instincts insist something's wrong but they're not screaming at me." 

"Only good fighters then, sir."

"Yes, that would be best. How long will it take?" Closing his backpack, Ichigo takes a final look around the room just to make sure he's not forgetting something.

"Ten minutes should be enough, sir. Meeting at the compound's gate?"

"Yeah, I'll wait there."

He makes it to the gate quickly enough and then he leans back against the wall, hand fishing his phone out. Should he send a text? Xanxus had seemed worried last time and he had said to keep him posted. So Ichigo probably should but what should he send?

Travelling to Kukkaku's place with a team of soul reapers at his back feels almost surreal but Ichigo doesn't bother wasting time in second-guessing himself. He leaves his team at Ganju's tender mercies with a nod and then walks inside in search for the woman he's looking for. He finds her on the small training grounds behind the house. 

"Came to visit, kid?" She looks him over in that half considering half mothering way he's gotten used to. 

"Not really," he resists the urge to remind her just how difficult to kill he is. It wouldn't help. "Came to ask for a favour."

Eyeing him more considerably now, Kukkaku blows the smoke in a thin line. "Spit it out, brat."

So Ichigo does. Kukkaku's a very good listener, brash in all the ways Ichigo himself is so he's not at all surprised when she understands both what he says and what he doesn't. 

"Fine," she nods, turning back to look at the compound. "They'll stay here. Come back after your mission, you're explaining this Flame business to me." Ichigo startles, though he knows he shouldn't, and Kukkaku snorts at him. "What? If the brat is going to be a Shiba, I damn well want to see what makes him tick." 

Fair enough, Ichigo supposes. He ends up staying the night there, after he drops off his team back at the first, and he can't help but wonder whether it's going to become a pattern. Three nights here, two of them spent doing far less of the work he should be completing and far away from his own bed. 

Snorting, he snuggles under the ridiculous amount of pillows he owns and decides to send Xanxus the text before he ends up falling asleep.

That little heart shouldn't be enough to make Ichigo giddy but it is. Blushing is not a good look on him, it clashes horribly with his hair. But it's a nice thing to end the day with. What remains of that week and the entirety of the next one is spent in a haze of work and paperwork. It makes time pass him by so quickly that he startles when Itsuki informs him he has to leave now if he's planning on making it on time for Xanxus' arrival. 

Ichigo just blinks in bewilderment for what feels like an entire minute and then he nods. 

"Should I send the retainers along, sir?" Itsuki consults as he shadows him to the gate. 

"No. Let him settle first. Am I needed back?" Ichigo really hopes that he isn't. 

"Yes, sir. For the training sessions. I suggest you take a couple of hours, though, we'll survive."

Maybe. Ichigo winces and doesn't say it out loud, very carefully ignoring the explosion that just came from the training grounds. Those are there for a reason. 

He's thankful that Byakuya agreed to let them use the Kuchiki's Senkaimon for this. It's true that they could have used Kisuke's but it's better not to wave it in the C46's faces that they can come and go from Soul Society without their approval. Mizuiro insists it's better to be careful, no matter how much Ichigo just wants to punch some sense into them. 

"Byakuya," Ichigo greets with a nod. 

"Kurosaki." 

And that's about as much conversation as they manage before the doors of the Senkaimon open and through it come Xanxus and the Kitten, closely followed by Xanxus' elements and a dark-haired swordsman Ichigo supposes is the Kitten's guardian. 

The Captain of the sixth steps forward and Ichigo doesn't really resist making a face. Formalities and politics, how he hates them. Xanxus' flames tug at his own, sharp and reproachful and Ichigo sends the man a baleful glare but straightens in his spot all the same. 

"The Kuchiki Clan welcomes you and offers you passage, Vongola." 

That had been a fun conversation to have. 

It's the Kitten that greets him back. "We're thankful. It has been a very interesting experience."

Had he not known Byakuya as well as he does, he might have missed the small smile tilting the man's lips upwards. "A good one, I hope." Gesturing to Ichigo, the man continues, "might I present you Kurosaki Ichigo, Heir to the Shiba Clan." But before Ichigo can automatically add in his lines, Kukkaku makes her entrance. Byakuya doesn't miss a beat. "And Shiba Kukkaku, Clan Head of the Shiba Clan." 

Kukkaku eyes them all up, lingering a little on the Kitten and Xanxus, before she nods. "Should you want it, the Shiba Clan has a place for you under our roof. Can we offer you tea and a place to rest?" 

Smiling, the kid bows slightly. "We are honoured."

After bowing back, Kukkaku leaves in a rush of flash step. At the Kitten's ascent, Ichigo nods to Byakuya one last time before he follows behind her.

Their flash step is slow and a little clumsy but Ichigo supposes that's how he himself probably looked like when he first started so Kukkaku and he just adjust their pace accordingly. By the time they make it all the way to Kukkaku's house, Ichigo is torn between surrendering to the sleep-inducing effect of Xanxus' flames and his almost forgotten hunger. 

His cousin eyes him, silently judging him, and then turns back to the Kitten. "Formalities or family treatment?" 

Kitten deflates like a balloon, "family treatment, please." 

With a sharp nod, she snags Ichigo by the nape and shakes him as she screams, "Ganju! Come here! Get some food inside this kid!"

"Oi!" Ichigo scrambles, getting away with a scowl. "What was that?!"

But Kukkaku snorts in his face, "don't even start. When is the last time you ate properly, brat?" 

Ichigo stops to think about it and then blinks in surprise when he realizes he has no idea. 

"That's what I thought!" Kukkaku snaps, scowling just as fiercely as Ichigo himself. "Go get fed!" But then she deflates with a sigh. "How long do you have?" 

"I dunno, a couple of hours, maybe." 

Waving him away, Kukkaku walks into the house gesturing for the rest of the group to follow her. Ichigo groans, half wondering if the grass is as soft as it looks because it seems enticing enough to take a nap on. He's mentally readying himself to walk to the kitchens when he finally realizes that Xanxus never left. 

The assassin takes a good look at him, brows furrowed and then kisses Ichigo chastely on the lips. "You look like shit."

Snorting out a laugh, Ichigo lets his fingers tangle with Xanxus' and pulls the man with him to his newfound quest for food. "I know. You look gorgeous enough for the two of us, though."

"What kind of cheesy line is that?" But Xanxus flames are already blanketing his own so he can't be that offended. 

"Dunno, probably heard it in one of those soap operas my sister likes so much." After sliding the door open and walking inside, he throws himself down on one of the cushions and happily begins speed eating any and all food Xanxus shoves into his hands.

By the time he's full, Ichigo is asleep enough that he almost curls up right there and then but he resists the urge. Just barely. Come on, he encourages himself, you can do it. Just a couple training sessions and it's done. Won't even be physically taxing, just some hours of teaching and then his futon. He even has all those new blankets and pillows. He can, 100%, do this.

With a groan, Ichigo pushes himself back from the table and then stands. He's got this, come on, he's done more complicated things before. 

"Back to work?" Xanxus wonders but there's something in his tone that has Ichigo's spine straightening with caution. 

"Yeah. Two training sessions and I'm done for the day unless something comes up." 

"And then you'll come back?" Xanxus asks like he's daring Ichigo to contradict him. 

Ichigo kind of blanks, hand coming up to the nape of his neck in a tick that betrays how uncomfortable he feels. "Uhm… no? I mostly sleep on the first's compound during workdays." 

"Alright then, let’s go." At Ichigo's uncomprehending look, Xanxus explains, "I came here to spend time with you, idiot. If your division is where you'll be, then so will I." 

It makes Ichigo blush bright red. He's almost thankful that the travel back to the compound takes longer than it would have he travelled on his own. Blushing is not a good look on him.

Already waiting for him at the compound's gate, Itsuki blinks and then bows. "Welcome back, sir. We are almost ready for you." Turning to Xanxus, Itsuki bows once more. "Welcome to the First Division's Compound, Master Xanxus. Should I set up a tour?"

Grunting in reply, Ichigo walks in, Xanxus by his side and Itsuki at his heels. "I'll be at the office until then." 

Xanxus shakes his head, "later." And then pointing at Ichigo, he goes on. "Where are his quarters?" 

Itsuki looks at Ichigo for confirmation but the hybrid waves him away. "Just do it."

"Of course, sir." Taking his notebook out of his pocket, Itsuki turns to the Varia Commander, "if you'd come with me, Master Xanxus." 

The assassin watches Ichigo go but lets it go for the moment. He'll handle the brat soon enough, right now Ichigo has a job to do and Xanxus has to settle in. He knows he can be rather particular about his space. Though it's better not to waste much brainpower in wondering why it's so easy for him to take Ichigo's territory and claim it as his. 

Passively taking in the traditional feel of the compound, Xanxus follows Itsuki through a series of halls and then through a sliding door. 

"These are the Captain's Quarters, Master Xanxus." 

Captain's Quarters, hu? These people are not being subtle at all, not really. Not that Xanxus necessarily minds, it's just an interesting tidbit of information. If they're this comfortable in their actions, they're either confident in their ability to face the consequences or sure there will be none. 

Objectively, it's interesting enough. But none of Xanxus' concern as of this moment. Not yet.

It's a nice enough place, fancy enough to show a powerful position and yet not opulent enough to cause discord among the rest of the soldiers. In a practical term, Xanxus approves. Though he does itch to change more than one thing. He's an Italian man to the core and although the Japanese style of clean, elegant simplicity is appealing enough, Xanxus craves Italy's more opulent and carnal appeal. 

This is, however, not his bedroom. And so, Xanxus will not make any changes without consulting first. There is, though, one thing where Xanxus will be putting his foot down. "Get the desk out of the room," he commands, arms already crossed in front of his chest.

No way he's leaving a desk so close at hand near the mass of pillows and blankets disguising themselves as a bed when the brat looks like he hasn't slept in days. 

Itsuki blinks slowly, catches on and then nods. "Of course, Master Xanxus. Sir had a bed brought to your rooms in the Shiba Compound. Should we move it here?"

Xanxus is smart enough to know that the location of the bed is not really what Itsuki's wondering about. He nods anyway because it can't be considered imposing when the brat is the one who had it brought for Xanxus. He points at the uncoordinated stack of pillows and blankets out of idle curiosity. "Explain this." 

"That would seem to be a Visored attribute, Master Xanxus." Itsuki informs him, mouth twitching up in clear amusement. "It would seem they like soft things, sir."

Blinking in surprise, Xanxus stares at the ceiling. He can actually see that, to be honest. It seems oddly cute for the scowling, sassy guy Xanxus has gotten to know but then again, this is also the same man who seems incapable of texting Xanxus without the use of emojis, endearments and little hearts. Fitting enough, Xanxus guesses. 

After settling in, he spends the rest of the day plotting with Itsuki. Moving, changing and delegating things on Ichigo's schedule so that Xanxus actually has the chance to spend time with the (maybe) boyfriend he came to visit. It takes them long enough that after it, Xanxus feels comfortable on barging into Ichigo's office to demand attention. 

"Alright, brat. You're done for the day, I'm dragging you to bed." He expects the hybrid to nod and stand or maybe to scowl and fight him. 

Instead, Ichigo watches him owlishly, pen still in hand. "Uh… What?"

Scowling, Xanxus crosses his arms. "Bed. Now. Move it." 

Looking entirely too confused, Ichigo gestures at the files around him like Xanxus could have somehow missed them. "But… The paperwork?" 

"Will be here tomorrow," comes the unamused reply. 

The hybrid nods slowly, like that has never occurred to him before, but he still doesn't let go of the pen. So Xanxus decides to play dirty. Instead of blanketing Ichigo with his flames, he wraps him up completely until it's just shy of smothering and then does his best to project warmth and safety and comfort and all those nice feelings that get his guardians to stop in their tracks when Xanxus needs to calm them down. 

To his surprise, Ichigo's flames let themselves be manhandled with an ease Xanxus hadn't predicted so his attempt ends up being rather heavy-handed. Ichigo melts, body going boneless against his chair. Amused, Xanxus notes that the hybrid is actually purring. Out of curiosity, Xanxus tightens his hold. Ichigo whimpers, purr cutting off but before Xanxus can react, it comes back with a vengeance. 

Arching a brow, Xanxus starts pulling back, slowly enough to give Ichigo time to adapt. The hybrid makes a low little sad noise that might have moved Xanxus had he not been used to Belphegor and Tsunayoshi. "Bed, Ichigo, and I'll do it again."

It earns him a mulish glare but Ichigo does stand up and start making his way to the door, even if he also grumbles under his breath. Xanxus is not expecting to end up with an armful of a sleep-deprived hybrid but he takes that in stride. Especially when Ichigo flash steps them directly to the bedroom with a speed Xanxus hadn't known was possible. "Just how fast are you?"

"Bed, Xanxus," is the petulant reply. Ichigo walks them forward until they tip over onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. 

"Pyjamas, brat." Xanxus tries to remind him but Ichigo just snorts, wrapping himself tighter around Xanxus and pinning the Wrath down with his weight.

Fair enough, Xanxus guesses. So he hugs the hybrid to him, fingers petting orange hair as he squeezes Ichigo with his flames. The resulting purr lulls them both to sleep. 

Waking up to a room warmed up by the combination of their flames is a nice feeling and Xanxus shifts, arms pulling Ichigo closer as he tries to pinpoint what woke him up. Ichigo sighs against his collarbone, pulling one of the blankets tighter around them. "My desk?" 

Xanxus almost rolls his eyes, hand squeezing Ichigo's hip in a warning. "Moved it out." 

Humming in reply, Ichigo kisses Xanxus' shoulder. "'kay."

The next time they wake up, it's to a knock on their door. "Breakfast is ready, sir." 

Ichigo groans against Xanxus skin, hugging him tighter for a moment and the assassin grumbles, already trying to go back to sleep. 

"Come on, sweetheart. I have work." The hybrid tries to pull away against Xanxus will and the assassin very carefully ignores the warm chuckle the other man lets out. "Keep sleeping, Xanxus. But let me get to work." 

He must have gotten free at some point because Xanxus wakes up alone in bed. The sun is already high in the sky and Xanxus has the slight suspicion that he would be annoyed if it weren't for how well-rested he feels and for the warm feeling given to him by Ichigo's lingering flames around him.

It takes him probably longer than it should have to actually gather the courage to leave his warm little spot on the bed but he manages it eventually. Breakfast ends up being more like early lunch than anything else but nobody comments, no matter that Xanxus can almost physically feel their attention sharpened on him.

Flagging one of the soul reapers that Xanxus vaguely remembers bowing to Ichigo the day before, Xanxus finishes his tea as he waits for the girl to make it to him. 

"Yes, sir?"

With a final cursory look at his dishes, Xanxus stands. "Where's Ichigo?" 

"Kurosaki-dono is in a Captain's meeting, sir." 

Are those stars in her eyes? Xanxus is pretty sure that's what it is. What the fuck. Thankfully, he's saved from having to deal with that so early in the day by the arrival of a somewhat short blonde woman with green eyes and a serious face. "Master Xanxus," she starts as soon as she reaches him, bowing for deeper than Xanxus had expected. "Good morning." 

Xanxus recognizes the woman as one of the three retainers he has picked for himself from the folders Ichigo sent him. Nodding at her, Xanxus chooses to make his way outside. Yui of the Kobayashi Clan falls into step with him easily enough, walking respectfully behind him. Xanxus would find it amusing if he wasn't sort of annoyed by having an unknown at his back. "What is the Captain's Meeting about?" 

"Last minute security changes for the festival and Central 46's complaints, sir." 

"Central 46's complaints?" Xanxus wonders, idly remembering Ichigo's utter disdain for them.

"They're not very happy with Kurosaki-dono, sir." 

It would seem that it's mutual then. Guiding the woman to Ichigo's office, Xanxus closes the door behind them. "Why would that be?"

"C46 fears what it cannot control, sir. And Kurosaki-dono continues to slip their leash." Her body is taut with tension and Xanxus knows immediately that there's a story behind that comment. 

He will need to find out more and it might not be kind to her so he starts with the other question first. "What sort of leash are they trying to slip on him?" Though Xanxus rather thinks he has a general idea, Ichigo had complained about it after all. 

"Either marriage or a formal entrance into the 13 Divisions Imperial Guards, sir."

The story of the Shiba Clan, Xanxus finds, is bloody. Ichigo's story he knows just what Ichigo himself has let slip and it doesn't sound as nice as the people who adore him make it out to be. But one thing is certain, Ichigo is powerful enough that Central 46 both covets him and fears him. It's a difficult line to walk and Xanxus knows that Ichigo cares little enough for politics to ignore it. 

Xanxus is not about to let him. 

That's how he finds himself waiting for the hybrid to come out from his meeting, teary-eyed retainer as far away from him as decorum would allow. When Ichigo does come out, he does so bracketed by a blond smirking man who sends Xanxus a calculating look and a small woman who tries her best to ignore Xanxus existence. Xanxus, being the petty man that he is, relishes in the way Ichigo zeroes in on him as soon as he notices the assassin there.

Tilting his head down for a kiss when Ichigo is close enough to touch, Xanxus lets his sky-covered hand rest on the hybrid's lower back. Ichigo's tension lessens and Xanxus gets his kiss, perhaps not as chaste as property would demand. 

A throat clearing gets Ichigo to turn back around but the hybrid doesn't pull away from their closeness and Xanxus doesn't force him away. The dark-haired man in front of them looks more amused than offended. "I would like to discuss something with you, Kurosaki. If at all possible." 

"I swear if you're trying to throw your paperwork at me, you old drunk!" Ichigo's face is set on a scowl, the blonde man snickers in the background.

"So mean," the man laments. "Why are you so cruel to me? No, nothing like that. I have a proposal for you." 

"Fine," Ichigo agrees brusquely but he looks like he'd actually prefer this to be a paperwork issue.

By the time they make it into the man's office, it's rather obvious that he doesn't know what to make of Xanxus and Ichigo's unwillingness to send the assassin away. Ichigo throws himself rather carelessly on the couch, hand coming up to push his hair out of his face. "Is this about C46?" 

"No," the man answers, tiredly amused. "Though I would like some warning if you decide to pull an Aizen." 

Huffing a derisive laugh, Ichigo sends the man sitting in front of him a look but accepts the tea. Xanxus doesn't. 

"I wasn't making up an excuse, I genuinely have a proposal." 

Without moving much, Ichigo gives out the impression of straightening on his seat. "So? What is it, Shunsui?" He accepts the papers Shunsui offers him, brows rising up towards his hairline as he reads. "Captaincy? Why now?" 

Shunsui smiles, rather wane. "At this point, it's just a formality. We both know you're already the Captain of the First." 

"What about my responsibilities in the human world?" 

"Ichigo," the Captain Commander sighs, "you spend more time in Hueco Mundo or here than you do in the Living Realm. And we both know you can visit."

The hybrid shifts in his seat, eyes closing for a moment even as his flames tug questioningly at Xanxus. Politics tend to go over Ichigo's head, far too many layers of manipulation. Almost absently tapping his fingers against the wood to get Ichigo's eyes on him, Xanxus shakes his head discreetly. 

"Thank you for the offer. Shunsui. But no." 

It obviously startles the older man. "Could I change your mind?" 

With a tilt of his head, Ichigo watches Xanxus through half-lidded eyes and waits. 

"The First Division will move to the Living Realm and operate from there." Xanxus ascertains, taking in the Captain Commander's reactions.

Seemingly noticing that Ichigo is content to let Xanxus handle this for him, the older man turns his attention to the assassin. "Done." 

"Add in a clause claiming Ichigo as an ally as opposed to an official member of the 13 Divisions and, in no way, under Central 46's authority." 

That makes the soul reaper wince. "Hard to pull off but possible. If we play it right. I could declare the First Division is under Kurosaki's captaincy until a member of the 13 divisions can be appointed and then simply forget to appoint one. But that is a stop-gap solution." 

"Works for now." 

"Ichigo," Shunsui sighs, looking suddenly far too tired, all of the sudden. Grief is not a good luck on him but this man lost his teacher and his best friend on the war. "Come here for a moment."

"Are you going to emote all over me, you pervert?" The substitute asks warily. "Well, are you? I want nothing to do with your mushy drama." 

The reaction makes Xanxus snort and Shunsui smile but the Captain Commander gestures for him and Ichigo goes, still wary.

"I apologize," Shunsui admits, hands framing Ichigo's confusedly scowling face. "We're centuries old and still we depend far too much on a nineteen-year-old. We stole your childhood, Ichigo. I apologize and it will never be enough." 

Breaking out of the hold, Ichigo's expression turns to anger. "I didn't do it for you." 

"No," Shunsui agrees because it's true. "Not the first time, at least. But you fought our wars regardless and at what cost?"

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo's eyes turn hollow gold, spiritual pressure rising. "I did well enough." 

"At the cost of two-thirds of your soul," Shunsui replies grimly, carefully closing the distance Ichigo put between them. "Do you even understand what we asked of you? You were a child! You still are, power levels notwithstanding!" 

"Do you think I have forgotten?" Ichigo growls lowly, "it was my soul bleeding all over the place. I remember well enough. I'm fine now, Kyoraku. Get to the point!" 

"The point, Ichigo, is that this situation is a powder keg and we all know it! I'm asking you to not play the sacrificial lamb! There's no need for it, kid. Most of what we stole you can never get back but we can offer you this much." 

"Sacrificial lamb?" Ichigo repeats, lowly. 

"What else would you call it, Ichigo? That's how the old man used you, either a sacrificial lamb or a weapon." Shunsui wonders almost softly. "Sometimes both."

"Well… it was what I was born for, wasn't it?"

Shunsui gives a full-body flinch at that, body going taut with tension. "Since when have you cared about that? Ichigo, I'm not asking you to stand aside, I'm asking you to let us protect you this time." 

There's too much tension in Ichigo's body for anything else but confrontation. Except that it seeps out of him when Xanxus' hand covers his own, carefully unclenching Ichigo's fist. He breathes, slow and measured. "Last time I did that, I ended up playing bait until I caught a sword through my chest." 

With a nod that could barely be called civil, Ichigo turns around and leaves, ignoring the way Itsuki and Yui fall into step behind them as they leave the room. Xanxus is still holding onto his unclenched fist and it's probably the only reason Ichigo hasn't already flash stepped away in search for Kenpachi, Renji or Shinji. "You are," he half-heartedly complains, "far too good at controlling my temper, Xanxus."

"Mine's worse," Xanxus changes his hold until they're holding hands instead. "Explain this to me." 

"Ok. Just… not right now?"

Xanxus hums, absently tapping a little rhythm against Ichigo's palm. "Fine, what do you need?" 

Normally when Ichigo feels like this, he'll go to Shinji. But right now his feelings are too raw, too much on the surface and Shinji had left him behind just the same. With Kenpachi at least, Ichigo had expected it. After all, the man only cares for a good fight. Ichigo had been no fun back then. "A spar. Kenpachi. Lets go to the Eleventh." And then he remembers. "Itsuki?" 

"Won't be a problem, sir."

Kenpachi, thankfully, is both easy to find and easy to entice into a fight. Though it does take time to convince the other man to take the fight to an unpopulated area. Leaving Ikkaku with Xanxus, both soul reapers take to the air. Ichigo knows he'll either come back to those two sparing as well or sharing a drink. Though knowing Ikkaku and his need for gossip, drinking is the most likely option. 

The eyepatch gets taken out almost immediately, Ichigo pulls out his mask seconds after. What follows is simply chaos, it has nothing to do with technic or strategy and everything to do with raw power and sheer destruction capabilities. It's the kind of fight that lets Ichigo unwind, the type he can enjoy with nothing on the line but a little pride. 

It does help that after most of his frustration is beaten out of him, he starts to notice that Xanxus appreciates watching him fight. It sends molten heat down his spine, the way Xanxus flames lick at his skin heavily tinted with desire. It's distracting as all hell, too. The fight ends in a draw, like all fights between Kenpachi and him end. Neither of them can ever really go all out. 

Ichigo can't be bothered to think much about it, not with Xanxus lips on him and large hands pushing Ichigo flat against the man's body. 

"Bed, Ichigo," Xanxus demands, Ichigo nods and takes them to his quarters as fast as he can.

They make it to his bedroom seconds after. Ichigo slams the door behind them and Xanxus slams Ichigo to the wall, hands coming to grab Ichigo's ass as he rubs their clothed cocks together. Ichigo groans, fingers tangling in Xanxus' hair as he bares his throat to give the man better access. 

"Fuck, you're fast." Xanxus compliments against his skin, hands coming up to undress him. 

Ichigo tilts his head up for a kiss, fingers working on Xanxus belt and then Xanxus' pants until he has access to the other man's cock. He grabs at it, hand closing in a fist to give Xanxus something to fuck into even as he escapes the kiss to suck Xanxus' nipple through the man's shirt. Xanxus moans softly, "come on, come on, brat. Help me out of my clothes." 

He's not sure what he was expecting but Ichigo growling deep in his throat and just burning their clothes off with his flames is not it. It's hot enough to make Xanxus moan again, needy, cock twitching in Ichigo's barely tight enough hold. Ichigo growls again, lips making a wet sound as they leave Xanxus' sensitive nipple. 

"You're going to fuck yourself on my fingers," the hybrid commands, sky flames smouldering and possessive on Xanxus' skin. 

It makes Xanxus whimper. 

Somehow, Xanxus finds himself laying belly down on the bed, hips propped up by a pillow as Ichigo's finger teases his hole. 

"Well?" The soul reaper teases, slicked fingers barely pressing against Xanxus. A second later, Xanxus finally gets it and he bites back a whine, body flushing as he hides his face against the blankets. But he steadies himself, ass pushing backwards until the finger is inside him. He fucks himself on it, slow and steady, body angling until it brushes against his prostate on every stroke. 

Xanxus groans in frustration, hips working a little harder. He just… he needs a little more, that's all. "Ichigo," he moans, "Ichigo, I need..."

"You need?" Ichigo's tone could almost be tender but there's something underneath it that has Xanxus squirming in both arousal and apprehension. "What do we say, sweetheart?"

Oh, that fucker. Xanxus whimpers, just once and as muffled as he can make it. "Please, please Ichigo." The sky flames pushing demandingly at his own give him no chance to doubt himself. 

"Please what, Xanxus?" Ichigo murmurs, lips brushing against the skin of Xanxus' thighs.

"Another finger, please Ichigo." 

"Greedy, aren't you?" The hybrid teases but Xanxus can't find it in himself to complain. Not when he gets what he wants, the second finger sliding in against the first so abruptly that Xanxus barely bites off a shout. The pressure against his prostate increases and Xanxus moans, loud and needy and works his hips faster, breath coming out in little huffs. 

"You gonna come, gorgeous?" 

Damn him, Xanxus thinks to himself, he has no right to sound so calm when Xanxus is a sweaty needy mess, fucking himself on Ichigo's fingers like he's got a deadline to meet. "Uh hu," he admits when Ichigo's hand clenches almost warningly around his balls. 

Ichigo's hand clamps around the base of Xanxus' cock like a vice, third finger shoving inside his hole and Xanxus' hips stutter to a stop, mouth opening in a silent scream.

"I didn't say stop," Ichigo reprimands him, Sky flames bearing down on Xanxus until the assassin whimpers, hips desperately starting a new rhythm. Xanxus can't quite fight his urge to angle himself so that his prostate gets brushed, chasing a release that Ichigo's tight fingers around his cock deny him. The assassin moans, hands clenching around the sheets and thighs trembling with the effort. "Please, oh fuck. Ichigo, please?" 

"Want to come, sweetheart?" Ichigo asks him, almost casually angling his fingers until they jab Xanxus' prostate mercilessly. And Xanxus, masochistic as he seems to be, fucks himself harder on them, relishing the almost painful pleasure that gives him.

"Yes, yes," Xanxus sobs, panting wetly, "please." 

"Stop," the hybrid growls and Xanxus shivers, keeping himself still by sheer force of will. Ichigo spreads his fingers, forcing Xanxus' hole open and the assassin closes his eyes, grabbing desperately at a pillow to hug against his chest. "Haven't I been nice, Xanxus?" Ichigo murmurs, breath fanning hotly against Xanxus' ass cheek. Xanxus just nods, overwhelmed and thankfully the hybrid takes it as answer enough. "What do we say, sweetheart?" 

Hiding his face against the pillow, Xanxus shudders. "Thank you, thank you, Ichigo. Thank you."

"Good," the soul reaper prizes, pulling his fingers out and ignoring Xanxus little whine. "Turn around, sweetheart. And keep your hands to yourself."

Xanxus is entirely unprepared for the feeling of Ichigo sinking down on his cock, walls clamping down around him. Ichigo rides him with the same harshness Xanxus had been fucking himself with, muscled thighs flexing where they bracket Xanxus' own and cock proudly bobbing against his belly. The well-fucked burn on his hole along with the way Ichigo clamps around his cock every other stroke has Xanxus orgasming far too quickly. 

When he comes to, it's to find Ichigo straddling one of Xanxus' legs and pushing the other against Xanxus' chest as the hybrid jacks off harshly, cock angled towards Xanxus' reddened hole. With an appreciative sound, Xanxus sneaks a hand under himself to spread his hole open with his fingers, the other hand coming up to pull Ichigo down for a kiss. "Come on, come on. Give it to me." 

Ichigo groans, not so much kissing Xanxus as panting against his lips, hand fisting his own cook almost hard enough to bruise. But he pulls back to watch his cum paint Xanxus' hole white. 

"Shit," Xanxus murmurs once he's finally breathing better, his body a pile of goo against the bed. "I think I just discovered a new kink." 

The soul reaper huffs out a laugh against the leg he's still pressing to Xanxus' chest, fingers absently spreading his cum on Xanxus' skin. "Good?" He carefully lowers Xanxus' leg back to the bed, hands coming up to grasp at Xanxus' sides as the hybrid bends forward to pepper him with kisses. 

Nodding at the question, Xanxus sighs and lets the affection wash over him, the soft brush of contented Sky flames around them keep him soft and loose. 

"You're so gorgeous," Ichigo prizes, carefully cleaning Xanxus up with what the assassin suspects is the soul reaper's uniform. 

"So mushy, trash," Xanxus complains without heat. Ichigo lets him feel the smile against his skin, dropping another kiss on his belly. 

Throwing the now soiled cloth to the side, Ichigo melts on top of Xanxus, body covering the assassin almost completely. The little purr coming from the hybrid's chest as Xanxus pets the man's hair has Xanxus feeling slightly smug. "You didn't bond me." The Varia Commander knows that Ichigo could have done it, fingers on his ass might not be as effective as a cock but Ichigo could still have bonded them. 

Hands clamping down almost possessively on Xanxus' skin, Ichigo grumbles. "You didn't give me permission." 

That has Xanxus blinking bewilderedly at the ceiling, "you thought I wouldn't want it?" Maybe it's a little egocentric to assume that does Ichigo want it but Xanxus doesn't doubt it for a second. 

The hybrid hides a sigh against Xanxus' cheek and then tries to get up but gives up on the idea when Xanxus gives him no slack. "Ichigo?" Xanxus presses, letting his own flames expand even further around them. 

"Maybe? I don't know," Ichigo admits. "You don't… Uhm, you don't take what I offer you. You want to take your time and that's fine. I can wait." 

"I… yes. I do," Xanxus contradicts him. "I ask for the documents, don't I? And I have the library."

"The library was a gift. You didn't take it, you received it." Ichigo refuses to be pulled back down again but he doesn't fight off Xanxus' hold either. "You'd ask for documents out of any business partner if you thought they'd give them honestly."

It's not a lie, not even if it makes Xanxus uncomfortable with how easily Ichigo has him figured out. He had just been trying to be a little considerate, Xanxus can be demanding, he knows this. He might have taken too long to answer because Ichigo shifts above him. 

"Let me go," and when Xanxus doesn't, Ichigo presses once more. " I have work still, let me go." 

Xanxus lets him, mostly because he has no idea what to do and he watches in silence as Ichigo redresses himself and walks out of the room. It takes Xanxus a little more time to nod to himself and get up. He needs both clothes and Squalo. Apparently, Xanxus needs to talk to that shark. Squalo first and after that, he'll hunt his boyfriend down. 

Yui is waiting for him outside the door, flushed cheeks and gaze studiously avoiding Xanxus. The Varia Commander chooses to ignore that. "Where's Squalo?" 

"Uhm," the woman startles, "mister Superbi should be having lunch at the Shiba Compound, Master Xanxus."

Grunting in understanding, Xanxus leaves the First Division behind and then hunts down his second in command by virtue of noise levels alone. 

"Apparently," Xanxus growls, gun pointed at Squalo's face, "I am not taking things." He doesn't bother to ask anything, Squalo knows him well enough to understand what he means. 

The shitty shark looks at Xanxus uncomprehending for a second, chopsticks held halfway to his mouth, and then grimaces. "Oh." 

"Oh?" 

Squalo makes a face. "Shitty boss, you paid attention to the whole home sky, war sky thing. Didn't you?" 

Something bitter gets stuck in Xanxus' throat for a moment. He doesn't want… He's not some simpering fool who needs to be protected and whose time is better spent barefoot and pregnant, playing house. "I did."

"Did you, boss?" The shitty shark questions him. "He's your war sky, he's trying to provide. It's instinct." 

"I don't need providing!" Xanxus snaps, temper rising.

"VOI! I'm not saying you do!" Squalo snaps right back. "I doubt Kurosaki thinks that either. It's just… Voi, shitty boss, have you noticed how much you like it when Kurosaki relaxes for you? It's like that for him too. He wants to provide for you because he likes to be able to do that for you, not because you need it. And you refuse to take that probably feels like a rejection, that's all." 

"Maybe I don't want kids," Xanxus complains. Because the hang-up is the role he's suddenly expected to fit himself into, to let mould the rest of his life. A part of him thinks for a second of Bianchi, is that why she'd rather be a hitman than an heir? Xanxus had thought her foolish but now he can sort of see what she's trying to escape. 

His second in command snorts. 

"Then don't have them. Ichigo will not force them on you and the Shiba Clan couldn't care less." The clan head comments, head held up by a fist. 

Damn it, Xanxus had been upset enough to forget about the audience but now that she reminded him they're there, it's impossible to do it again. 

"Besides," she continues, almost carelessly. "You're marrying into the Shiba Clan. Vongola has no more say in what you do. Not that I think the brat will let them force you," she gestures at Tsunayoshi as she speaks. 

Tsunayoshi flushes under Xanxus stare but nods. "I'm on your side, Xan." 

"And if I want them?"

"Then have them," Shiba rolls her eyes. "Though I'd recommend we deal with C46 first. Do what you want, stop getting hung up over stupid things. We'll back you up, kid." 

Xanxus very carefully ignores the kid part, it's easy to forget with the way these people behave that most of them are centuries old. He nods and stalks outside, it would seem that he has a boyfriend to hunt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the smut wasn't cringe-worthy.
> 
> Also, this is now going up to 6 chapters.
> 
> This series is going to have 4 works. Two Ichigo/Xanxus and two Tsuna/Xanxus. Just changing the dynamics.
> 
> I was toying with Naruto/Xanxus for a while but I don't know.


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo explains, Xanxus listens. 
> 
> Squalo is just too long-suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder to click on the "Show creator's style" button!  
> So that you can enjoy this fic better!
> 
> Enjoy!

Except that Ichigo is nowhere to be found, Itsuki is standing in for the hybrid in a meeting and Xanxus ends up right back with Squalo who is, in turn, getting answers out of Mizuiro. How those two are getting along so well, Xanxus doesn't know, but he's glad somebody's love life is actually on a good track. Now that he thinks about it, Lussuria has also been rather successful in keeping the shitty shopkeeper out of Ichigo's and his business. 

"Search and rescue mission in Rukongai," Mizuiro tells them from his spot in Squalo's lap, gaze not once leaving his phone. "He's got until tomorrow to make it back."

Until the festival, then. Xanxus scowls. Back to the First Division's Compound, Xanxus drags both Itsuki and Yui inside Ichigo's room (their room? Whatever.) Ignoring Yui's bright red face, Xanxus gestures at the pillows. "Is Ichigo attached to any of this?" He ignores the stab of annoyance at not knowing that already. 

"No, sir." Itsuki pulls out a notebook and Xanxus nods at the man's practical attitude. Hopefully, Yui will follow suit sooner rather than later. She's new, though, and she has the potential. 

"Get rid of it," Xanxus orders. "Get rid of all of it except the bed. I want a black comforter, four pillows, the big soft kind. A faux fur throw blanket, wine red. Two dark wood side tables and a chest, big enough for the foot of the bed. A reading table, soft grey, with two chairs. And some plant for this corner, tall and pale coloured." 

Noting down the last details, Itsuki nods. "Or course sir, anything else?" 

"Let me know when Ichigo is back to the compound." Without waiting for a reply, he turns to Yui. "I assume you're familiar with the Captain's haori?" 

"Yes, Master Xanxus." No stammering, bonus points for her. 

"Good," Xanxus nods to himself, hand digging around his clothes until he finds his uniform. "Have something similar designed for Ichigo but leave the division number blank for now and have this design stitched where the lieutenant's badge would go." 

Yui takes a moment to sketch the Varia's Crest on her notebook before she nods to herself. "Yes, Master Xanxus." She bows after being dismissed with a gesture. 

Well, here's to taking, Xanxus guesses. 

Itsuki comes to tell him about Ichigo's return well into the night, when Xanxus is already asleep in their brand new bedroom. Let him provide, Xanxus reminds himself as he leaves the warm bed behind. It's a stupid request, maybe, but Shiba was right on that. Xanxus should stop letting himself get hung up over stupid shit. He enters Ichigo's office after a knock, heart hammering in his chest.

"Xanxus?" Ichigo sounds surprised. "Why aren't you in bed?"

The assassin takes stock of him, he looks like he's just back from the field but he seems unharmed if a little dirty. There's enough paperwork around his desk to tell Xanxus Ichigo's not about to come to bed any time soon. "Come on," Xanxus gestures, voice hoarse with sleep. "I want your flames on the bedroom." 

Ichigo blinks at that, probably because his flames would already be there if not for Xanxus' impromptu remodelling spree. "Alright," the hybrid lets himself be dragged all the way to the bedroom, sending Xanxus little hopeful glances that the assassin refuses to feel guilty over. 

Miscommunication, it's a thing. 

Without bothering to look at Ichigo as the younger man takes in their new bedroom, Xanxus crawls back into bed and waits. Ichigo gets with the program soon enough, flames spreading around the room, warm and safe as well as possessive. Xanxus melts against the mattress, humming in pleasure and watching with half-lidded eyes as Ichigo kneels beside him. 

"Are we ok?" Ichigo asks in a whisper. 

"Yes." 

When he wakes up next, it's too damn early in the morning so Xanxus hides himself better under the pillow and groans in protest. It takes him a little while to realize that Ichigo leaving the bed is what woke him up. "What the fuck," Xanxus yawns. "Isn't this your free day?" 

"Yes," Ichigo murmurs, still pulling on his uniform. "I've got a last-minute meeting with the Captain of the Fourth."

"The medics?" 

"Yeah," Ichigo confirms. 

Xanxus can tell the second Ichigo notices the haoris Xanxus had made for him. "Wear it," the assassin grumbles when the soul reaper hesitates. 

"Thank you."

Huffing, Xanxus pulls Ichigo's pillow to him. "Don't thank me, you paid for all this shit." 

"I know," and Ichigo sounds so genuinely pleased about it that Xanxus almost cracks a smile. Well fine then, shark face was right. 

Giving up on sleeping for the moment, Xanxus sits up to watch Ichigo fasten his swords on. One at his back and the other at his hip. Xanxus should probably have expected the shot of possessive pleasure it sends him to see Ichigo so visibly wearing Xanxus' crest. "Come here." 

Ichigo eyes him warily. "I really need to go, sweetheart." But he goes closer to the bed anyway. 

"I'm pretty sure you have enough time for me to suck you off." 

"Maybe," Ichigo concedes, sending Xanxus a smirk. "Though that'd be a little mean, wouldn't it? I'm the one trying to thank you." 

"Really now?" Xanxus reaches up for a kiss. 

The hybrid hums an affirmation, lifting Xanxus up with one arm and pulling his sleeping pants down to his knees with his free hand. 

"Fuck, that's hot." 

"Is it?" Ichigo wonders, settling Xanxus back on the bed and pushing the assassin's legs against Xanxus' chest. Getting the idea, Xanxus hugs his legs to keep them in place. "No," Ichigo taps his fingers on Xanxus' thigh. "Open them." So Xanxus grasps the back of his knees with his hands and spreads himself open, it gets him fingers playing with his nipple and a harsh demanding kiss. 

The hybrid grasps Xanxus by the hips, pulling him down until his ass is hanging off the bed, body held up by Ichigo keeping him up to mouth level. Xanxus swears, barely registering the huffed breath against his ass before he has Ichigo's tongue firmly licking him open. It starts with soft wet swipes across Xanxus' hole, just enough pressure to be a tease.

A hint of teeth and then the tongue is joined by a finger, lubbed by what Xanxus both doesn't know and doesn't care. Not with the messy way Ichigo is slurping and licking, with the finger swirling in small circles to loosen him up as Ichigo sucks at his rim. Ichigo withdraws his finger only to press two back against Xanxus' hole. Just enough that the tips sink in with a wet sound.

Those fingers scissor him open as Ichigo rubs his perineum and licks more firmly around his own fingers. The soul reaper keeps at it, Xanxus held still and pressed against his face and tongue threatening to fuck into him. 

Moving until he has Xanxus held up by one arm, Ichigo grabs Xanxus' shirt and presses the hem to the assassin's lips. "Keep that for me, would you?" Pulling at a nipple when Xanxus does, Ichigo hums contemplatively against Xanxus hole, ignoring the way Xanxus jerks at the vibrations. "I could make you come with my tongue, I'll fuck you with it. Or I can make you come on my cock, won't fuck you, though. What do you think?" 

Xanxus closes his eyes, mumbling something incoherent around his mouthful of cloth. "I do want to watch you squirming on my cock," Ichigo comments, "I'll eat you out until you cry some other time." 

Slowly lowering Xanxus to the bed, Ichigo flips him around. "Up, sweetheart. Hands around my neck." 

After a grumbled complaint, Xanxus complies. Ichigo breaches into him from behind, slowly but insistently, not giving Xanxus any choice but to pant through the invasion. It feels like forever until Xanxus has the entire length of Ichigo's cock inside of him, forcing him open. 

"No fucking yourself, love," Ichigo warns him, one hand coming up to pinch at Xanxus' nipples and the other grabbing Xanxus' hard weeping cock. 

This little shit, Xanxus will fuck him up next time, he swears. Probably sensing Xanxus unwillingness to cooperate, Ichigo's hand leaves his nipple and settles over Xanxus belly, keeping him mostly pinned against Ichigo. Groaning, Xanxus drops his head back against Ichigo's shoulder and clamps as hard as he can around the hybrid's cock in silent protest. 

Ichigo's answer to that is to jerk him off, hard and fast, hand twisting around the tip of Xanxus' cock on every other stroke. Despite the assassin's best efforts, he can't quite stop his body from twitching, muscles straining as he tries to fuck himself on the cock he's sitting on. Xanxus grits his teeth, not bothering to swallow back his moans, because it feels amazing, it's great but it's just not enough. Not when Ichigo slows down every time Xanxus can feel his orgasm coming. 

He whines, humming just to try and relieve tension and ignores Ichigo's chuckle in favour of trying his best at getting enough friction to _finally_ come.

"Shh," Ichigo soothes him, fingers spraying on his belly and hand leaving Xanxus swollen cock to tease at the stretched skin of Xanxus' hole. "You want to come, don't you?" 

With his mouth still occupied by the hem of his shirt, Xanxus can only nod. Ichigo kisses him demandingly, finger applying more pressure beside Ichigo's cock. "Tell you what, sweetheart. I'll fuck you with a finger while I jerk you off. If you are good and don't move, I'll let you come." 

Fuck. Xanxus moans but he nods, panting with something close to desperation as Ichigo's finger pushes in, squishing between Ichigo's cock and Xanxus' internal walls. Xanxus' skin breaks out in goosebumps and his ass clenches, fruitlessly trying to push out the new intrusion. It's bordering on too much and Xanxus sobs but remains still. 

That damned finger finds Xanxus' prostate and then makes itself at home, rubbing hard unrelenting circles against it and Xanxus shivers all over, tears falling down his cheeks as he does his best to keep still. It's too much and not enough, Xanxus is just about ready to call it off when Ichigo suddenly grabs Xanxus' cock. A couple of rapid pulls later and Xanxus is coming, moan loud and long, before he slumps against Ichigo's chest. 

Xanxus comes so hard he sort of blacks out for a second. When he comes back online is to the feeling of Ichigo cleaning him up and whispering prizes against Xanxus' skin, rock hard cock still splitting him open. He hums, hips itching to find an angle that doesn't feel as overwhelming. Ichigo holds him still, "too much?" The hybrid wonders, kissing Xanxus cheek before he starts pulling out. 

The assassin hisses, fingers clenching around Ichigo's neck and then he clamps down on the retreating cock. "You haven't…" 

Ichigo just hums his agreement. "My own fault, babe." 

The knock on the door startles both of them. "Kurosaki-dono? You're going to be late for your meeting, sir."

Swearing under his breath, the soul reaper carefully lowers Xanxus back into the bed and tucks him in. "Shit, sweetheart. I really need to go." He accepts a final kiss Xanxus plants on his lips before he rushes out the door.

"Fucking Captain's meetings," Xanxus complains but he's dropping back to sleep almost as soon as Ichigo makes it out the door. 

When he wakes up next, it's to the nice feeling of fingers petting his hair and the soft purr Xanxus has learned to associate with a content Ichigo. Xanxus sighs, hiding his face from the sun as he appreciates the loose limbs and warm feelings that come from a good rest. 

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Ichigo murmurs, body agreeably moving to block out the sun. He is, actually. But Xanxus doesn't want to move. The hybrid must notice because the younger man hums in amusement. "I could bring something for you?" 

"No," Xanxus complains. "Send Yui or Itsuki." 

"Sure, finger food?"

Xanxus debates that because, really, finger food won't be enough to sate his hunger but it would reduce the need for Xanxus to do anything. Decisions, decisions. "Fine." He's pretty sure that Ichigo is laughing at him.

"Done," the bed dips as Ichigo's weight settles back on his spot next to Xanxus, fingers coming back to play with his hair. "Are you alive or did you fall asleep on me?" 

"Did I do that before?" Xanxus wonders, cracking an eye open to look at the younger man. 

"A couple of times, yes." Ichigo doesn't bother to hide his amusement. "It was cute."

The Varia Commander hasn't been cute a day in his life, he's brash and quick to anger. He glares, red eye barely showing from under his messed up hair. "Cute?"

Apparently reading Xanxus thoughts somehow, Ichigo shrugs. "My sense of cuteness might be a little skewed," the hybrid admits, "but I can't help that I think you're cute." 

Somehow that's both very pleasing and very offensive, "I'm not cute. Handsome, maybe. But not cute, trash." 

"You're both," Ichigo concedes. "And ridiculously distracting. I arrived late to that meeting." 

"Good," Xanxus answers, a little vindictive. "It's your free day, I came all the way here to visit. Quit working for a day." 

"Oh," it seems to startle Ichigo, whose hand stops the petting for a second before a grumbled complaint from Xanxus has him resuming it. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," pushing Ichigo away, Xanxus scoots over to give him more space on the bed. "Just get rid of your uniform and come back to bed."

They spend hours just lazing around, curdled up in bed holding one another. Xanxus has to wonder at it, he's never been one for relationships so cuddling is not something he's used to. But it's nice to have the warm body present and beside him, a solid comforting weight. By lunch, though, hunger finally chases them away from the bed. 

"So what should we do?" Ichigo wonders, "after food, obviously. Do we stay around for the games at the festival?" 

"I don't like crowds," Xanxus denies. "Maybe we can find a good vantage point. Let's stock up with some alcohol and some snacks." 

"Sake or red wine? Whisky?" Ichigo asks, eyeing a stall right next to the entrance. 

"Sake, brat. You don't drink wine." 

"Technically," Ichigo grumbles, "I don't drink much sake either."

Xanxus ignores that in favour of approaching one of the stalls. If having Itsuki and Yui following around behind them all the time has any advantages, it's that Xanxus can have them deal with his alcoholic purchases. Despite his own words, they end up wandering around the festival booths and Xanxus can't help but notice the way people look at Ichigo. 

It's not like they're trying to be discrete, Ichigo likely notices but the man ignores it with the ease of long practice. It reminds Xanxus of the way people used to look at him before the cradle affair. A mixture of awe, hope and fear. Some, though, look at the hybrid like he could single-handedly award them salvation. It's strange after getting used to the way the first division looks at the man with both deep-seated respect and loyalty. "What's this about, trash?" 

Ichigo looks at him and shrugs, like he couldn't care less. Knowing him, he doesn't, but Xanxus recognizes a time bomb when he sees it. So he pushes a little with his flames, pulling a little demandingly. Ichigo makes a face and drags his hand through his hair but answers anyway. "Soul Society doesn't appreciate change. Or things being different than what they already know." 

"Which one of those are you, brat?" Though Xanxus has the suspicion he already knows. 

"Both," Ichigo replies, letting his eyes turn gold. There's no way for Xanxus to ignore the collective sharp intake of breath their audience takes, the wider space they're suddenly given. Ichigo doesn't look surprised. 

With a hum, Xanxus decides to change the subject. "Know any good spots?" 

"Yes. Can I take you?"

The assassin is in no way ashamed to admit that travelling via Ichigo is an exhilarating experience. All that power under his fingertips and the somehow instinctual knowledge that all of that is his. He sort of suspects that Ichigo knows it too. "Sure, brat." Xanxus shrugs, "surprise me."

They end up on a hill, hidden enough that nobody would find them by coincidence but open enough to enjoy the fireworks. "It's Kisuke's," Ichigo explains. "He has a lot of places hidden around Soul Society, training grounds, safe houses, all kinds of things." 

Kisuke, the shopkeeper, assassin. If the man is not so much more than just that, Xanxus will eat his guns. He doesn't mention that, though. Ichigo and he are content to let their elements handle each other on their own terms. "Hollows have masks, don't they?" He has a suspicion he'd like confirmed instead. 

"They do," Ichigo confirms, dropping to lay next to Xanxus' seated form. 

Wordlessly, Xanxus accepts the weight of Ichigo's head on his lap, opening the first bottle of sake to sip on. "So why don't you have one?" 

"I do," Ichigo contradicts, gulping from the bottle that Xanxus taps against his lips. "I just don't pull it out often." 

"That a Visored thing?" Xanxus would have noticed if the hollows he's fought had the ability to pull out or hide their masks. Can't be an Arrancar thing either, Grimmjow always has the fragment of the bone-white mask against his jaw. 

"I guess it is," the hybrid says, like it's a bit of a revelation. "All of us are like that." 

"You guess?" Xanxus deadpans, incredulous.

"Things keep changing all the time. After a while, it's easier to just let it be." 

Xanxus doesn't see it the same way but then again, where Xanxus is pretty good at psychological warfare and politics, Ichigo is far more straightforward. He has a feeling that the soul reaper wouldn't particularly care about those changes he mentions as long as they either don't interfere with his goals or are useful. 

There's also that "at the cost of two-thirds of your soul" comment but no matter what Timoteo likes to think, Xanxus does have a modicum of tact. Soon, though. "And your mask?" 

"Are you asking to see it?" 

Something about Ichigo's voice is almost surprised but not unhappily so. Xanxus chooses not to linger on it. "In case I wasn't clear…" he leaves that statement hanging because it's obvious enough. 

Ichigo raises his hand to cover his face and Xanxus feels a spike of irritation until he notices the bone like substance starting to form over the younger man's skin. The mask gives out the impression of elongating Ichigo's face, a long line of jagged razor-sharp teeth grin up at Xanxus, all of it accentuated by two symmetrical red lines that curve from Ichigo's cheekbones through his temple and then right back down to the tip of his nose. 

It's similar enough to the mask carved into Xanxus' guns but not the same. When Xanxus reaches for it, Ichigo pulls it off his face, giving it up without much thought and Xanxus tips the bottle for Ichigo to drink from again. The younger man's eyes are still the golden hue that Xanxus now identifies with the hollow like powers the substitute has. 

Putting the mask on feels no different to Xanxus but he doesn't give it back, not with the way Ichigo's obviously pleased by Xanxus' easy acceptance of its presence. "It's not the same one as the carving on my guns." Because this mask is similar enough to it that Xanxus is now sure of whose mask decorates his weapons. The 15 is easy enough to make sense of. 

"No," Ichigo watches Xanxus with a contented air. "That one needs more power output. The Gotei would assume we're under attack." 

Well, that's not the best thing to happen during a festival, Xanxus admits. "So, a bull?" 

"Not really," Ichigo shrugs. "Some type of lizard mixed in with a bull. I used to have a tail in full transformation." 

"Used to?" What, Xanxus wonders, did he lose the tail as he grew older or something? Like a frog?

"Changes, they keep happening." 

Deciding to let that go, if only because he knows that Ichigo will answer if asked, Xanxus opens the next bottle and steals some of Ichigo's chocolate. "Your clan is in charge of the fireworks?" 

"Yeah, Ganju made them." Accepting another gulp of sake, Ichigo covers his eyes with an arm. "It's a big deal." 

"You disagree," Xanxus keeps his voice without many expectations. He can feel how much that frustrates the soul reaper and Xanxus would rather not pick at old wounds, not when he's not sure he's ready to share his own. 

Ichigo snorts, openly bitter since the first time Xanxus has met him. "I'd feel better without my family right in the centre of C46's base of power. Especially when C46 has already proven itself willing to both kill them all and having not two brain cells to rub together." 

"So I'm guessing you're not showing up for the inauguration?" Xanxus asks, because Ichigo might dislike politics and be mostly bad at them but this one is a no-brainer. 

Peeking up at Xanxus from under his arm, Ichigo shrugs. "Wasn't planning on it. Do you recommend something else?" 

Xanxus snorts, tossing the second empty bottle aside. "No, that's fine. Shiba won't be happy with you, though." 

"She won't be surprised, either." Ichigo comments, "she knows my opinion." 

"And yet you work with the 13 Divisions," Xanxus puts out there, mostly to try and make an argument, to allow Ichigo to see things from different perspectives. It's a harsh lesson Xanxus had to learn. 

"Yes and no," Ichigo reaches for their bags and Xanxus hands him more snacks in response. "I have a lot of friends in the 13 Divisions and I'm willing to fight alongside them. I'll protect them if it comes down to that. C46 has nothing to do with it, at worst, it's an obstacle. And then I took over the first. I didn't mean to but they didn't know who to look at for direction and kept coming to me. So it's mine now." 

"That means working with the 13 Divisions." Xanxus repeats, stubborn. Because it's the truth. 

Ichigo cracks a smile at that. "Yes. The first is part of the 13 Divisions and it means I coordinate with them because the first is _mine_. But if it came down to it, I'd uproot the entire division and take it with me, Shunsui and the rest of the Captains know that. C46 still has nothing to do with it. I'm not officially a member of the 13 Divisions, they have no power over me." 

"How long can you get away with that?"

"Long enough for whatever Mizuiro is planning and then some," Ichigo admits. "I'm powerful enough that they can't just beat me into submission and push comes to shove, there's little they can hold over my head. If it becomes violent, there's a very good chance I'd take half of the upper rank of the 13 Divisions with me." 

"Good enough," Xanxus concedes. "So it's C46 that's the real issue here." At Ichigo's affirmative grunt, he taps the new bottle to the younger man's lips and hides the amusement that wants to leak out of him. "So that's why Shiba recommended we deal with C46 before thinking about kids."

The hybrid splutters mid-drink, face turning an unflattering shade of red and sake spilling everywhere. "Kids?!" 

Oh. Xanxus blinks, cackling abruptly stopping by how caught off guard he feels. "You don't…?" He studiously ignores the warm feeling on his cheeks. "You don't know?" 

Trying and failing to stand up, Ichigo avoids looking at Xanxus as he tests the man's hold on him. "Know what?"

Well, Xanxus thinks to himself, at least the brat sounds more curious than anything else. "You know the whole basis of the war sky, home sky dynamics, right? The bond and all that?" 

"You mean the reason your flames feel so nice?" Ichigo asks, point-blank and now looking at Xanxus curiously from where the assassin has him pinned back in place. 

Resisting the urge to groan, Xanxus nods. "Yes, that." Looking upwards to the sky, the assassin sighs and gulps down more sake. It's easier to slip into lecture mode. "The nature of the bond means different things for both of us. For you, it would mean that your power will no longer be just yours. I could use you like a battery." 

Ichigo jerks under his hand but doesn't even try to break his hold. The way Ichigo's flames reach for his own in search for reassurance is settling if a little startling. "I know," Xanxus responds, even if he can hardly imagine what that would be like. "The war sky gives the power to protect and the home sky gives something worth fighting for. So, yes. I won't go into specifics but yes, I could give you kids."

That gets him Ichigo's hand on his flat stomach, curious and a little possessive. "Do you want that? Kids?" 

Xanxus shudders at the tone, finger treading the lines of Ichigo's mask. "Maybe, I don't know." 

With a shrug, Ichigo nods. "Up to you." 

Settled just like that, Xanxus thinks to himself with amusement. Hours of brooding and soul searching summarized to a slightly awkward conversation. "I won't just take your power," he reassures, it seems only fair. 

"I know," Ichigo agrees. "I'm not going to lie and say the idea doesn't scare me a little but it's also reassuring."

"Reassuring?"

"You're strong, I like that about you. It's still nice to know that if you ever need it and I'm not there, my power is there for you to take." Having said that, Ichigo rearranges himself to a comfortable position once more. 

It makes Xanxus snort and he hides his smile behind his sake bottle. Maybe he's gone soft. 

Tsunayoshi's fault, no doubt. 

They spend the next couple of hours drinking in comfortable silence, the fireworks display begins behind schedule and Ichigo winces. Xanxus pats his hair in silent commiseration and offers him more sake to drink. "You really don't get drunk," the assassin comments, a little tipsy himself.

"Told you." 

Varia Commander or not, Xanxus recognizes when he's being laughed at. "Smug bastard." 

"Look at the bright side," Ichigo shrugs, "I'll take care of you if you get too drunk." he doesn't comment on the fact that Xanxus had been trying to get him drunk, the number of empty bottles around them attest to that. 

"Not a brat, I know how to hold my alcohol." Xanxus accepts, though, that this should be his last bottle. 

"Alright," Ichigo nods but there's still mischief in his expression, his eyes are still hollow gold, the mask beside them. "I was just saying." 

"How long can you hold the mask?" Xanxus wonders, fingers ghosting over the skin under Ichigo's still golden eyes.

"You know, I haven't really thought about it in a while." Ichigo confesses and at this point, Xanxus can't be bothered to be surprised. "It used to be three minutes when I first started training but last time I went to Hueco Mundo I kept it on the entire time and it was almost a week." 

Alcohol might have made his lips loose because Xanxus doesn't stop to think before he asks. "Why? Just leave it on until it breaks." 

Ichigo shrugs, clearly uncomfortable. "The soul reapers don't like the reminder that I'm part hollow."

Part hollow? As opposed to just having hollow-like powers. Maybe that's what Ichigo means when he said that he's a hybrid more than anything else. "And your friends?" 

"I think," Ichigo confesses, "that they think of the hollow side as some sort of condition I live with, something better handled by locking it away." 

A bit like his Wrath flames, Xanxus supposes. A little useful but mostly something to be wary of. Skies are not supposed to be that destructive. "What a load of bullshit," Xanxus says and offers Ichigo the last of his bottle. It might not get him drunk but the strong flavour might just help.

But Ichigo sets the bottle aside, rising up to plant a kiss on Xanxus' jaw. "Thank you." 

And he sounds thankful too, how fucked up is that. Xanxus is no-good at this comfort bullshit but he pulls Ichigo up for a proper kiss, chaste but meaningful. "You're mine now, brat. Whatever they think doesn't matter anymore." 

"Only your opinion does?" 

It's a little teasing, a little pleased but Ichigo melts against Xanxus' body all the same so Xanxus lets that go. "Damn right." 

They stay like that for a while, trading kisses in the middle of nowhere. Ichigo's arms around Xanxus' neck and Xanxus' hands on Ichigo's hips and Xanxus might be a little drunk but he's not drunk enough to not realize where this is going or to forget that Itsuki and Yui are still around somewhere. "Bed, Ichigo. Come on." 

Assassin instincts don't allow for much fooling around on open spaces like this one. Thankfully, Ichigo nods, mouth leaving a wet trail on Xanxus' neck. "There's a cabin a little further." 

"I'll follow," Xanxus offers. "And when I get there you better be already naked in bed." 

Ichigo's breath hitches but the hybrid nods and is gone the next moment. Xanxus takes a second to compose himself, pulling the jacket closed around him to ward off the chill without Ichigo on his lap. With a sigh, he picks up the mask and the last opened bottle of sake before he turns to look for his retainer. 

The pair of them are close enough that he's able to find them easily and Xanxus looks them over. "Give us some space." Xanxus is kind of tired of realizing they're at the other side of the door when he's getting laid.

Yui blushes bright red and then bows, Itsuki simply nods. "Please flare your spiritual energy should you need something, Master Xanxus." 

That done, Xanxus flash steps towards where he can feel Ichigo's flames. He can't guide himself all that well with spiritual energy but Ichigo's flames and his have spent so much of their time teasing at each other that Xanxus could recognize them kilometres away. 

He finds the cabin easily enough. It's so much bigger on the inside than on the outside that it's disconcerting for a moment. Xanxus has to wonder whether that is a thing with the shopkeeper's properties. When he asks, he should also remember to ask why the scientist felt the need to stack up safe houses around what should have been allied territory. 

Is this a C46 thing again or is it a thing with Soul Society itself? The 13 Divisions? There's still a lot of information Xanxus wants, a lot of it that he needs to make an informed decision. Even if he knows, deep inside, that the decision is already taken. He mostly wants the information to have it and to better plan their strategies around it. 

Mizuiro, he thinks, is who he should talk with. Or, alternatively, Squalo so that those two can deal with it. Xanxus has other matters to attend to at the moment. The most pressing one being the very naked, very gorgeous man waiting for him among the sheets. 

Xanxus doesn't bother taking off anything but his shoes. He looks damn good in his uniform and he knows it. Ichigo is laying belly down, head pillowed on his crossed arms. Xanxus crawls over the bed and sits on Ichigo's legs, hands coming up to Ichigo's lower back and then all the way to the hybrid's neck, just appreciating the way Ichigo's skin feels under his hands. "Good," Xanxus prizes, hands coming back down to squeeze Ichigo's ass. 

The younger man huffs in amusement, head tilting for a kiss Xanxus is more than willing to give him. Pressing his fingers to Ichigo's hole, Xanxus bites Ichigo's lip. "I want to fuck you," he admits quietly. Taking Ichigo's little moan as agreement, Xanxus flexes his flames, opening his pants one-handed. 

Mist flames relax Ichigo's muscles and the younger man gasps, hips tilting up for more. Xanxus bites at the hybrid's neck, sucking on a mark for the world to see. Xanxus has always been possessive and the way Ichigo presses back tells him that the younger man has no problem with it. He's a little too horny to be slow and nice about things. 

He presses two fingers in one go, mist flames slicking the way. Ichigo groans, head falling down to the mattress and hands grasping at the sheets. Xanxus fingers him, fingers spreading to check how open he is. "Too much?" He asks, leaving a trail of kisses on Ichigo's back as the hybrid pants. 

Ichigo just shakes his head, hips stuttering once Xanxus finds his prostate. "No, I just didn't know flames could do that." he swallows Xanxus' amused chuckle in a kiss.

Feeling a little sadistic, Xanxus zeroes-in on Ichigo's prostate, fingers alternating between jabbing insistently at it or rubbing circles while he presses it from outside with his thumb. Ichigo whimpers, a tiny pathetic sound that goes directly to Xanxus' cock.

Wanting to hear it again, Xanxus adds in a third finger, pace turning harsher as his other hand closes around Ichigo's cock. He jerks Ichigo off slowly, only giving him enough pressure for it to feel good. Ichigo closes his eyes tightly, mouth opening in a silent scream and he comes, clenching around Xanxus' fingers. 

Xanxus swears, wrenching his fingers of the still twitching hole as he lines himself up. He pushes in all the way inside Ichigo in one brutal thrust and the younger man spams, sobs and Xanxus fucks him through his orgasm until the moan turns into mewls and then almost pained little whimpers. 

He lets his rhythm turn gentle and slow then but doesn't stop. Xanxus plants a kiss on Ichigo's cheek and grabs the younger man's hip with a hand, tilting the hybrid's hip to give himself a better angle. Ichigo grabs at his other hand, fingers tangling together as he holds on. 

"Ok?" Xanxus asks, taking care to avoid Ichigo's prostate for now. 

"Yeah," Ichigo answers against his lips, "come on, Xanxus." 

The assassin snorts, caught between amusement and arousal. "I was trying to be nice." But he changes his angle agreeably, enjoying Ichigo's little overwhelmed mewls as he starts hitting the younger man's prostate head-on. "Ready?" He waits only until Ichigo tightens his hold on his hand before he starts pounding. 

Ichigo wails as best he can with his mouth full of Xanxus' tongue, hips working to meet the assassin's thrust and Xanxus swears, mist flames hardening to work Ichigo's cock. 

"Come on," Xanxus encourages, "come on. Cum for me, brat." He lets his Wrath flames flare around them, pressing on Ichigo's skin and the hybrid jerks, impaling himself further on Xanxus' cock as he comes. Xanxus doesn't bother trying to be nice this time, he doubles his efforts, hips pounding Ichigo into the mattress as he chases his own orgasm.

The hybrid takes it, obviously trying and failing not to squirm on the cock brutally fucking into him. It's a far better look on him than Xanxus had been expecting. He moans, muffling it against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo who is just a pile of goo on the bed, little whimpers escaping his lips. 

"Fuck, Xan," Ichigo whines, "fuck. Come on, come in me." 

Damn, he's such a bad man, Xanxus thinks to himself. He has to be because there's something about Ichigo reduced to pleasured tears under him that gives him a shot of possessive pleasure down his spine. It makes him feel like a god and Xanxus is half tempted to tease another orgasm out of Ichigo but he kisses him instead, swallows the hybrid's overwhelmed noises as he fucks him insistently. 

When his orgasm finally crashes into him, it does so with enough strength to drop him on top of Ichigo. The hybrid sighs, taking Xanxus weight as he pants for breath. "You asshole," Ichigo rasps, "you didn't even take your clothes off." 

It makes Xanxus laugh. "I'd apologize but it was hot as fuck." he shrugs, dropping a kiss on Ichigo's shoulder as he moves to pull out.

"No, no," the soul reaper complains, free hand coming to grab at Xanxus' side. "Leave it in, I like the weight." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes," Ichigo admits, and of all things, that's what makes him blush. "I like the feeling." 

They fall asleep like that, though Xanxus does wake at some point in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortable enough to take his clothes off and slip right back into bed, pulling Ichigo to his chest. 

It's a good way to wake up, Xanxus admits to himself. With an armful of purring Ichigo, muscles loosened from a good night of sleep and good sex. It's nice. He pets Ichigo's arm, dropping a quiet kiss on the younger man's temple as he thinks. Ichigo has to go back to work today, so does Xanxus for the record. But he's been putting off a conversation they need to have if only because bonding at this point is less of a question mark and more of a matter of time.

Ichigo wakes up with an offended sound, purr cutting off as he stretches. "No sun yet, Xanxus. Sleep." 

That almost makes Xanxus snort. "No, come on. Go ask for some leave, a week off." 

The hybrid huffs a little but to Xanxus surprise, he fishes out his phone from out of nowhere. Even more surprising, his call is answered quickly. "Shinji?" Ichigo waits out the ranting on the other side with sleepy patience and then goes on, "can you cover for me for a week?" There's more ranting and Ichigo hides his face against Xanxus' chest. "Ok, thanks Shin. I'll let Itsuki know." 

"Shinji," Ichigo informs Xanxus in both annoyance and fondness, "is going to drink all my money away." 

"Your mentor?" Xanxus wonders, stealing Ichigo's phone to send a quick text with instructions to Squalo. Ichigo only nods, covering them with more blankets as he shivers. It is a cold night. "I thought Urahara is your teacher."

"He is," Ichigo agrees, still muffled by Xanxus' skin but slowly becoming awake. "Shinji is the leader of the Vizards. He taught me control, how to handle the instincts, all of that. It's…" Ichigo hesitates as he looks for the right words. "It's difficult to explain but I guess it's like a pack thing? Hollows, higher-level hollows at least, think in those terms. Shinji is pack alpha, not the strongest but the most experienced. It feels nice, save. Reassuring." 

"Is that why you ended up in his place after that annoying meeting?" Xanxus asks, now more amused than anything. He had been, admittedly, a little offended when Ichigo had confessed to spending the night in his mentor's place after a bad day but now he guesses it makes more sense. 

Humming in agreement, Ichigo stretches but Xanxus doesn't let him pull away. "Yes, we cuddled." 

"Should I be jealous?" Xanxus only half teases, flipping them around so that he's sitting on Ichigo's hips. He's a possessive man. 

Ichigo glares, though, a little offended. "I'm not human. Or most of me isn't, anyway. I won't hide that." 

"Didn't mean it that way, brat." Xanxus sighs, poking the scowl away. "I'm trying to understand. "At the cost of two-thirds of your soul." Explain that to me." 

With a grimace, Ichigo relaxes under him. "At best, one-third of me is human. Quincies are humans after all and mom was one. But she was infected with a hollow before I was born and I inherited that. Goat-face, dad, is a soul reaper. So one-third Quincy, one-third hollow, one third soul reaper. That's how I began, at least." 

"I thought hollows were created," Xanxus asks. By human souls that got corrupted and wasn't that fun to find out.

"Yes," the hybrid nods. "That's what makes me different. Unlike the Visored, who were soul reapers first and hollowfied later, there was no need to hollowfy me, only to wake the power up. I was born that way. I was not made, I was bred so I still have my heart but hollows obsess. That's true for me too, I can get a very bad case of tunnel vision."

"You were bred," Xanxus repeats. "Is that what you meant when you said you were born to be a weapon?" Xanxus needs to know these things but he does feel a little bad when Ichigo starts to look so sad.

"Yeah, Goat-face did love my mother but it was a means to an end in the beginning. Kisuke needed an ace to counter Aizen with and so, here I am. But I was not entirely ready when the war came to a head, the amount of power output I needed was too big a strain to my soul. So it splintered, I lost the hollow side and the soul reaper side."

"At the cost of two-thirds of your soul," Xanxus quotes with something like horrified realization. 

It doesn't help that Ichigo just nods, "I got better," the brat tries to reassure him. "Kisuke crafted a sword to give me my powers back." 

"That's…" Xanxus says, "that's not the point, Ichigo. Look, I don't care if at this point you're more hollow than anything else, or more soul reaper or more quincy. It doesn't matter, alright? As long as you remember that you're mine first. My war sky above anything else, trash." 

He's not expecting the brat to laugh at him but laugh the brat does. 

"I've fought wars for less," Ichigo confesses like he's not sure what to make of that part of himself. "I wasn't born in the mafia, I don't know as much about home skies and war skies as I probably should. Only what Mizuiro has been able to find out. But the way I see it, a home sky builds the home, that's how I understand it. I haven't had that since mom died and this might not be the same, you're different. But this, what you give me, I want that."

"So I guess what I'm saying," Ichigo continues, hands coming up to pillow his head, "is that I know myself. I know my own power. I'll give you anything you ask for if you let me, I'm not ashamed of that. But I also want you to know that there's nobody quite like me, no precedent. I could be a time bomb for all you know, my soul hasn't stopped changing since before the first war. There will be days when I'll be better off in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. If you still want me like that, then I'll be yours if you'll be mine."

"Explain the changes," Xanxus prompts, fingers tracing the scars he can find. 

Ichigo shrugs a little awkwardly in his position, shivering at Xanxus exploration of him. He allows it without protest, though. "I needed my powers back, Byakuya took them away. I took too long, though, and encroachment happened. And I was more hollow than human and Soul reaper. Later, I died in Hueco Mundo and I am even more hollow after it. Then the Quincy war happened and all of my sides strengthened. It's been like that since then." 

Xanxus gaze turns sharp. The way Ichigo scowls, looking chagrined is only slightly satisfying. But before he can say anything, Ichigo reaches to the side table and grabs both his mask and his swords. He doesn't put on a fight when Xanxus grabs for them. "The mask is the hollow, the swords are the soul reaper, and the Quincy?"

"They're physical manifestations of the power," Ichigo clarifies. "You have my mask in your hands but I'm the one wilding the hollow's power." He points at his still golden eyes and Xanxus nods. "The Quincy's and soul reaper's side are better merged," Ichigo touches both his swords. "Zangetsu and old man Zangetsu are both my zanpakuto's spirits." 

When Xanxus shows no understanding, he clarifies. "A zanpakuto's Sprit is a part of their soul reaper's soul, they live in the soul reaper's inner world. A mental space. Mine are a little different. Old man Zangetsu represents my Quincy powers, Zangetsu represents the Hollow's. Both of them have the Soul Reaper's. They can merge, they do during bankai." 

"Bankai?"

"That's the second and final form of a soul reaper's zanpakuto. Supposedly. Mine keeps changing." Ichigo admits. 

The assassin is more amused than surprised at this point. Still… "You die too much. You're not allowed to do that anymore." Ichigo doesn't even twitch when Xanxus picks up the blade and moves to leave the bed with it. "Teach me how to use it." 

In the end, it takes them most of the week just to convince the swords to let themselves be picked up and swung by Xanxus reliably and he still can't use its powers. Though that probably has more to do with the fact that their bond is not complete. 

There's something there, born out of willingness and compatibility as well as the amount of time they have spent together but the full bond needs for them to do it manually and Ichigo won't do it without Xanxus' explicit consent. And Xanxus already has all he needs to know, has the desire for it. He's just dragging his feet out of nervousness. 

It's unlike him and it's somehow made worse by the fact that Ichigo doesn't comment on it. Not once. The week comes to an end and Xanxus sighs, feeling both expectant and strangely uncomfortable in his own skin. But Ichigo just drops a chaste kiss on his lips, "come on, I'll take you back. You need your elements and we both have work to get back to."

Xanxus grimaces but pulls Ichigo closer by the hip. "It's not that I don't want it," he feels the urge to put that out there. 

"I know," Ichigo reassures, grabbing back his swords from Xanxus’ hand to open the Garganta. "Don't worry about it, love. I can wait, there's no hurry." 

When he comes back to the Varia Castle, Squalo eyes him in a mixture of wariness and exasperation. Xanxus can admit that he's not necessarily in the best of moods but Squalo eyeing him like that is not helping. "What?!" He snaps, after one too many times. 

"Nothing, shitty boss." Squalo drops Xanxus' paperwork on the desk, smiling besottedly at his phone. It's disgusting. "I just thought you'd be bonded already." Pocketing the phone to look at Xanxus with a serious expression, Squalo goes on, "did something happen?" 

"No," Xanxus reaches for his pen, signing documents with nothing but a cursory glance. "It's not like that, shitty shark."

"What then, boss? Can't be the getting fucked part, I happen to know you enjoy that." Ignoring Xanxus "we were drunk" protest, Squalo presses, "and you fucking want it, don't even try to deny it." 

Xanxus glares but slumps back against his chair, accepting that there's no escaping this conversation. "I want it, trash. I'm not denying it, happy?" 

"No, because here you are, shitty boss. Not bonded and taking it out on the rest of us." 

Which is fair but not what Xanxus wants to hear. 

"So what is it?" Squalo presses and Xanxus blushes, hiding his face behind his arm. "Really, boss? Really?" His second in command snorts. "So you want kids, nothing wrong with that. Not a surprise either, you've wanted them for a while. Your war won't deny you and you know it." 

Lifting his arm to glare better at the damn shark, Xanxus hisses. "Yes! When I wasn't the one carrying them, shitty shark! I'm the Varia Commander, I can't just take nine months off!" 

"Then don't," Squalo deadpans. "Just stop taking missions, worry more about the paperwork. The rest of us can handle your mission load." Which is not that big, to begin with, Squalo doesn't say. It just doesn't make much of a strategic sense to have the Varia Commander gone from HQ for long. 

His boss just stares at him, tentative but intent before Xanxus nods once and fishes his phone out of his pocket.

To his credit, Ichigo doesn't ask him if he's sure.

And that's that, apparently. Xanxus doesn't hear from Ichigo for two weeks but he does get Mizuiro on his doorstep, two girls in tow. Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo's sisters. Yuzu adores Xanxus on sight and Xanxus is content to let her have full control of the main kitchen. The girl knows her trade. Karin is far more suspicious and Xanxus gives no fucks whatsoever. 

Not hard to do, knowing what he does. Her intentions might have been good but the fact remains that she abandoned Ichigo when he needed her and Xanxus is biased. Ichigo might be forgiving but Xanxus himself is a petty bastard.

Tsunayoshi, funnily enough, has the biggest crush on Yuzu that Xanxus has ever seen. He approves, they'd be good for one another. The rest of the Varia must agree because Xanxus has caught some of his underlings and elements trying to set them up more than once. Even Mizuiro is in on it. "We have to keep Ichigo oblivious for as long as we can," the information broker had told Xanxus. 

Which, fair enough. "I'll keep him distracted." 

Mizuiro had nodded at that, gaze back on his phone and a smitten Squalo trailing behind him. So much blackmail material happening around the Varia Castle, Xanxus is mildly surprised that Reborn hasn't appeared out of anywhere. 

When Ichigo finally does show up, he's looking tired but otherwise alright. Not that it's indicative of anything, not when most of the fighting must have happened in soul form. Xanxus sighs, this is his life now. Trailing behind him are the shopkeeper, a purple-haired lady that pretty much screams cloud, the blond Xanxus knows to be Shinji, and two other Captains.

One of them looks like a brat, he's short and with silver hair, scowl on his face. He introduces himself as Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth. The other is just shy of Xanxus' height with long blond hair. Another Visored, Mizuiro informs him. Rose, Captain of the third. 

They all look exhausted but unharmed, so Xanxus decides to throw away formalities. "Food or bed?" 

Ichigo sends him a thankful look, dropping a kiss on Xanxus' lips and inching towards the bedroom. Yuzu and Karin watch everything in silence and Mizuiro simply hums. Xanxus is aware of most of his elements watching everything with some subtility. Tsunayoshi is too busy making heart eyes at his new crush. And yep, there is Reborn by Tsunayoshi's side.

Full house, it seems. 

"Ma heart says bed," Shinji admits, "but ma brain says food." Grabbing Ichigo by the back of his uniform, the man sends Xanxus a cheshire smile. "Where to?" 

That prompts Yuzu out of the shadows. She gives Xanxus a tentative look and at Xanxus' nod she turns to her brother, Tsunayoshi and Karin trailing behind her. "Ichi-nii! I've been cooking a lot! I can make something for all of you!" 

Yuzu smiles and Ichigo melts, nodding and letting himself be dragged along. Xanxus follows behind him, falling into step with Tsunayoshi. 

"She's so cute, Xan." 

Xanxus snorts. "She likes you too, baby-trash. Get your shit together and ask her out." 

Tsunayoshi squeaks and Squalo snorts on his other side. Xanxus slaps the back of Squalo's head and drops on the chair beside Ichigo, accommodating for the extra weight when the hybrid drops to his side. Rose follows suit, falling on Ichigo's other side and putting more weight on Xanxus. 

Shinji leans over them, purring strongly as he rubs his cheek to each of theirs and both of them melt. "No sleeping, idiots. Food." 

Even though he probably shouldn't be surprised by the amount of food each of these guys can put away, Xanxus kind of is. He watches Ichigo put away enough food to feed his entire squad and then some. By the time he's done, Ichigo looks dead on his feet and Xanxus waves his responsibilities Squalo's way and drags his boyfriend off to bed.

Ichigo sleeps the entire day away, vaguely wakes up to Xanxus' prodding to have breakfast and then goes right back to sleep. Xanxus would be worried if the rest of them weren't as out of it as Ichigo is. He does, however, force all his elements to wear the damn glasses and increase patrols. 

By the second day, Ichigo is far more awake but not all that active. He watches Xanxus come and go in silence, clinging to his swords. By the third day, they're all back to the kitchen. Ichigo looks suspiciously at the blushing Yuzu who is still cooking up a storm and then at Tsunayoshi whose face is equally blushed but looking pleased with himself. "The kitten?" 

"They're good for each other," Xanxus murmurs back. "I'll forego the shovel talk if yo do the same," he offers. 

The younger man snorts, "fine. But if he makes her cry, I'll gut him." 

"Fair enough." It goes without saying that Xanxus would do the same. From Ichigo's other side, Shinji sends Xanxus a smirk and the assassin inclines his head. "So how did it go?" 

"We tried talking it out," Hitsugaya admits, biting into his watermelon. 

"Didn't work out, 'course," Shinji continues, gleeful. "So we pulled an Aizen." 

"Pulled an Aizen?" Squalo asks, taking a second to resurface from his little love bubble. 

"Wiped them out," Rose clarifies, darkly pleased. "Then we wiped out the back-ups. Installed a council and booked out of there before they could throw us into any more meetings." 

"Poor Shunsui," Ichigo laments.

"Sacrifices had to be made," the purple-haired lady answers. "He's Captain Commander, he can deal with the paperwork." 

"Alas, my cute little student. We already did all that work, wouldn't want to deprive the Commander of the rest of it. Let's not step on his shoes." The shopkeeper scolds, face hidden behind his fan. 

Lussuria sends the man a smile that the blonde returns. 

When Reborn starts eyeing Ichigo's teacher with a speculative gaze, probably sensing a fellow agent of chaos, Xanxus decides that if he doesn't know about it, it's not his problem. "Come on, brat. Back to bed with you." 

Ichigo doesn't protest but he does leave the kitchen carrying as much food as his arms can carry. 

"How can you eat this much?" Xanxus wonders, a little shocked at this point. 

The soul reaper scowls at him, "I'm just hungry! I had to serve as a battery for the Kidou thingy Kisuke pulled off." 

Xanxus blinks at that. "What for?" 

"Barrier, to contain the mess." 

Yes, that sounds like something an experienced assassin would have thought of. A good idea too, he concedes. No need to be messy. Xanxus watches impatiently as Ichigo keeps on eating. How much food is the younger sky going to eat? 

"What?" The hybrid asks, already reaching for more rice. 

"I had thought we'd bond when you returned," Xanxus shrugs and then scowls because that might have sounded a little needy.

"Oh," Ichigo answers, blushing, but he keeps eating anyway. 

"Seriously, brat?"

"But I've waited this long!" Ichigo complains, "I can wait a little longer. The food will get cold." 

The Wrath facepalms. "I'm not sure whether your priorities are on point or seriously skewed."

"Maybe both," Ichigo admits, reaching for the stew. "If you want to bond, though, we should probably escape somewhere private." 

"Why?"

"The rest of the Visored are probably on their way," Ichigo admits. "And they're not big on doors, or knocking." Probably a side effect of living together for so long. Leaving all the empty dishes aside, Ichigo stands and reaches for Xanxus. "I missed you." 

"Same," Xanxus admits, stealing a quick kiss. "Come on, shower and then library?" 

"The pillows?" Ichigo asks hopefully, letting himself be herded to the bathroom. And like that Xanxus knows that Ichigo's mind is in more cuddling and not on the bond. If it comes down to it, Xanxus will ride his war into a completed bond, so help him. 

Admittedly, Xanxus ends up succumbing to the cuddles. In his defence, it's hard to resist an Ichigo who is purring hopefully and being all needy with his flames. And waking up to an armful of still softly purring boyfriend is great. It has been missing the last couple of days. Ichigo probably felt too tired to purr. 

Xanxus just lays there for a while, enjoying the feeling of their flames mingling and spreading around the room, the warm body beside him. He could get used to this, Xanxus thinks. They both have people depending on them, a huge load of work, it makes taking time for this kind of moments difficult without a lot of coordination between their teams. 

It makes it all the more important to enjoy it while they can. Hopefully, with the first moving to the Living Realm, it'll be easier. Xanxus also acknowledges that much of the work Ichigo has facing him now is a direct result of what Xanxus' asked him to do. Overthrowing a political body with that much influence leaves a power vacuum. 

Ichigo is going to be drowning in meetings and paperwork from now on. Which is, in part, why Xanxus is so determined to seal the bond quickly. He'd rather not wait that long, both because he really wants it and because he'd rather have the deal sealed before Timoteo gets involved. 

That's why C46 had to go. Xanxus is still surprised that Ichigo just accepted Xanxus' decision without questioning him. He's not sure why, though. Ichigo has seemed perfectly willing to let Xanxus deal with politics since the beginning. 

When Ichigo wakes up it's with a start. Not a nightmare, really. Just abrupt. One moment he's asleep and the next he's not. 

"What is it?" Xanxus asks. 

"They're here," Ichigo groans, throwing himself back into bed from where he had seated up. He hides his face against Xanxus' stomach. 

"Who? The Vizards?" 

"Yeah," Ichigo laments. 

Xanxus snorts, "it can't be that bad." 

"Not bad, no." Ichigo agrees, "just tiring. I'm not that social, the Visored all together at the same time is just chaos." 

With a hum, Xanxus rolls them so that he's caging Ichigo against the bed. "Then let us just stay here." He takes the arms pulling him down for a kiss as agreement. 

Ichigo bites his lip, "I missed you. I really did." 

"You're too soft," Xanxus complains but he does kiss Ichigo again, opening his mouth for the tongue trying to play with his own. 

"Fuck me, sweetheart." Ichigo murmurs once they part and Xanxus groans. That's really not fair, not at all. Because Ichigo is soft and pliant and all too willing under him and Xanxus very much wants to give him what he wants but… "That's not how the bonding works." 

"Who cares?" Ichigo wonders, legs hooking around Xanxus' waist. "Fuck me first, I'll fuck you after."

Well, there's no arguing with logic like that. Xanxus kisses him again, tongue sneaking in to lick him up, hand petting Ichigo's abs appreciatively. Ichigo hums under him, head tilting to deepen the kiss and hands caressing Xanxus back up and down in a soothing motion.

It's surprisingly nice. Lowering his hips so that they can rub their hardening cocks together in slow circular motions, Xanxus breaks the kiss to breathe. He drops a chaste one on Ichigo's cheek and then dives back in for another kiss. Ichigo pants, breath quickening and he leaves one hand on Xanxus' ass, pressing their lower bodies together more firmly.

The assassin groans, mouth leaving Ichigo's mouth to pay attention to the younger man's throat instead, sucking little marks all over the hybrid's skin. Ichigo hums in approval, stretching his neck to give Xanxus more space to work with. And it's a hot image, Ichigo sprawled beneath him, legs hugging Xanxus hips and throat bared. 

Xanxus is unspeakably thankful for the fact that they went to bed directly after the shower. He doesn't want to separate any more than absolutely necessary. He flexes his flames, mist opening Ichigo up for Xanxus' cock and slicking the way. Ichigo's moan is almost surprised. 

But Ichigo just tilts his hips up to give Xanxus a better angle regardless and the assassin drops a hand to Ichigo's waist to give himself leverage and lets Ichigo tangle their fingers together with the other. Xanxus breaches into him slowly, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of Ichigo's walls rippling around his cock. 

The pace is slow but deep, Xanxus taking care of brushing Ichigo's prostate on every thrust and swallowing Ichigo's little moans with his mouth. They're even holding hands still and it's disgustingly sweet but perfect in all the ways that matter. For once, Xanxus' orgasm doesn't crash into him. It was a slow-building of tension. 

Ichigo holds him through it, free hand petting Xanxus' hair from where the assassin hid his face against Ichigo's neck. Pulling his softening cock out of Ichigo's hole earns him a displeased sound from Ichigo but Xanxus ignores that in favour of opening himself up with his flames and pulling Ichigo on top of him. "Come on, brat. Bond me." 

It would probably succeed in sounding commanding if it wasn't for how satisfied he sounds and looks. Ichigo gives Xanxus a boyish smile that lights up his face, fingers briefly checking Xanxus' readiness. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" 

That makes Xanxus twitch and then blush, arm coming up to cover his face. He's not used to this easy mushiness Ichigo has going on, it doesn't help that he can _feel_ how much he means it in the younger man's flames, see it in the way Ichigo looks at him. It's incredibly pleasing but also embarrassing. 

Grabbing at the arm covering his face, Ichigo forces Xanxus to uncover himself as he tangles their fingers together once more, guiding their joined hands to the mattress beside Xanxus' head. "Condoms, sweetheart?" 

Oh, yes. That. Xanxus might have forgotten to talk about this with Ichigo, in his haste to take care of his boyfriend obviously exhausted self and get their bond in place. "No," Xanxus shakes his head. "No, Ichigo. I want…" 

"You want?" if it wasn't for Ichigo's honestly curious expression, Xanxus would gut him for teasing him. 

"Baby," he forces out. "I want a baby," Xanxus repeats. That stops Ichigo in his tracks, he pulls back to study Xanxus' face like he's looking for something but thankfully for everybody's health, he doesn't ask Xanxus if he's sure. 

With a nod, Ichigo lets his free hand rest on Xanxus' belly. "We need to plan, love. I want to be there for the pregnancy, the birth, all of it."

Xanxus nods, tension leaking out of his body. "Ok."

"Ready?" Ichigo asks, cock lightly resting on Xanxus' hole. Xanxus nods, reaching up for a kiss. 

Ichigo's cock breaches into him and Xanxus shudders, mouth opening in a silent scream. Nothing could have prepared him for this, Xanxus thinks, dazed. It feels like Ichigo's cock is pumping him full of Flame and it should be painful but instead it's just overwhelming, Xanxus holds on to Ichigo's hand for dear life. 

"All or just flames?" Ichigo asks, one hand coming to pet soothingly at Xanxus' hair. 

Whimpering, Xanxus closes his eyes. If he's this overwhelmed with just flames, he's a little afraid of what all of Ichigo's power will entail. But Xanxus is greedy and he had never been a quitter. He half mumbles half whines an answer but Ichigo seems to understand him well enough because spiritual energy rises around them. 

The next thrust of Ichigo's cock comes with the hot feeling of flames and the almost chilling sensation of Ichigo's spiritual energy. And Xanxus shakes, pants into the kiss Ichigo pulls him into and that Xanxus doesn't really have the ability to reciprocate. 

Another one and Xanxus is sobbing, hand coming up to Ichigo's belly like he's asking for quarter. Ichigo's free hand tilts Xanxus' hip up and the next thrust is so much deeper. Xanxus is pretty sure he's crying and there are sounds coming out of his mouth that he will deny to the day he dies.

He's squirming, body simultaneously trying to get away while he moans little unintelligible pleas for more. Ichigo keeps him still so easily that it's heady. The pace the younger sky sets is so slow that it's nerve-wracking.

It gives Xanxus enough leeway to feel everything. The slow friction of Ichigo's cock against his inner walls, the almost painful burn of Ichigo's flames and the chilling cold of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Both filling him up. 

Everytime Ichigo's cock retreats it's almost a relief but then he's left craving the stretch and almost anticipating the burn. It's bordering on too much and yet Xanxus, wrecked as he is, can't help but be smug.

In part because yes, this is his war sky. And Xanxus had known Ichigo to be powerful but now he can feel inside of him. But also because one part of him is preening. Look at me, that part says, look at how well I can take you. Aren't I just perfect for you?

By the time Ichigo is happy with the amount of energy that he has pumped into the assassin, Xanxus is a sobbing pile of goo. He's so out of it that it takes him a while to realize that he might still be impaled in Ichigo's cock but Ichigo isn't fucking him anymore. Xanxus makes a confused sound, licking his lips and swallowing to try and wet his dry throat. 

"Back with me?" Ichigo wonders, free hand petting Xanxus' side soothingly. The next kiss comes with a trickle of water that Xanxus swallows thankfully. 

"What?" Xanxus asks once he's calmed some more, a little distracted still by just how close to bursting he feels. 

"Your turn, love." Ichigo encourages.

Xanxus blinks and then nods. Right, he thinks, he can do this. He reaches carefully for the energy inside him, concentrating in soothing it from a raging ocean to a calm one. Ichigo shudders above him, hips starting a slow rhythm that spark Xanxus' nerves with pleasure.

He hums his approval, slowly wrapping the now calm energy around his core like a blanket. He's not sure how long it takes but once he's done it feels like a relief, like warm protection and love. It has Xanxus melting into the mattress with a pleased little moan, holding Ichigo as the younger man finds his own release with a long groan and shaking limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the end but now the are more chapters. [shrugs]


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuiro calmly takes over Asia, Xanxus and Ichigo are too hung up on each other to care and all of their elements ship this as hard as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They wake up around midday the next day. Or Xanxus does, Ichigo is still firmly asleep and pretty content in being the little spoon to Xanxus' big spoon. It's nice enough that Xanxus burrows his nose in Ichigo's hair and gives himself time to enjoy the warmth of it, the soft purr against his chest.

By all rights, he should still be asleep. Ichigo had taken Xanxus' desire for a kid as permission to fuck the assassin all through the night. Now, Xanxus is in no way complaining. He's sore in the best ways and perfectly content with it. No, he's just sleepily trying to pinpoint what exactly woke him up. 

He's actually hungry, he realizes with chagrin. Xanxus has probably been too distracted by gawking at Ichigo's food intake to eat properly. For the moment, though, he's lazier than he's hungry. He hides a yawn with his hand and starts petting Ichigo's hair using that little trick he's learnt makes the hybrid melt.

It's actually great to do it while Ichigo's asleep. The soul reaper's reactions are far less self-conscious that way. 

Ichigo finally wakes up about an hour later when Xanxus is debating for probably the twentieth time whether he's hungry enough to justify leaving the bed. The hybrid grumbles, turning around to hide his face against Xanxus' chest but peeks at the door.

"What?" Xanxus asks, a little amused. 

"Mizuiro," Ichigo tries to burrow further into Xanxus' arms. "He wants something." 

Xanxus blinks when he realizes that he can sort of feel the tugging of Ichigo's Cloud on the bond if he concentrates. "That he does."

"I used to have vacation time." With a sigh, Ichigo slumps in defeat.

But Ichigo does stretch to stand and as sympathetic as Xanxus is, he's also hungry. "Bring me back food?"

From where he's sliding back into his clothes, Ichigo sends Xanxus a little look. "Sure," he answers anyway. "Anything in particular?" 

"Yeah," Xanxus admires the scratch marks all over Ichigo's back, feeling smug. "Steak. The kitchen has it." 

"Yuzu will be offended," Ichigo warns. 

"No, she won't." The assassin snorts, "she's taken over the main one." 

That stops Ichigo from leaving through the door, "hu. Yes, that seems… that seems right."

Conveniently enough, Mizuiro is on the kitchen. His sister, Ichigo thinks, runs a surprisingly tight ship. He stands there just watching her for a little while. Yuzu looks like she's glowing. Some of it is taking over the kitchen but credit where credit is due. 

Some of it is due to the Kitten who apparently gifted his sister with a knife set. Ichigo arches his brow but secretly approves of the surprisingly practical gift. "Yuzu." 

His sister turns to look at him, the smile growing wider on her face. "Ichi-nii! You're looking better!"

"Yeah," he looks like the scratch post of a particularly enthusiastic cat. "Thank you for all the food." 

"No problem! Are you hungry again, brother?" Yuzu looks so earnest too.

"I'm not but Xanxus would like a steak, please." Ichigo is probably going to end up with something to snack on anyway.

"On it!" Yuzu salutes and marches back to the stove.

Ichigo almost smiles. He just really loves his sisters. It pleases him to see her happy even if he'd rather not think about boyfriends and dates. In line with that, he carefully avoids thinking of Karin's and Hitsugaya's disappearing act.

Mizuiro waits for him at the kitchen table, Xanxus' rain surprisingly glued to his side. Well, that's somewhat new. He thinks. Ichigo is not the best at this sort of things. The hybrid sits at Mizuiro's other side and slumps against the table. 

"Are you happy?" Mizuiro wonders, not looking up from his phone. 

"I am," Ichigo looks at his friend from the corner of his eyes. 

"You have to know what eliminating C46 means." The information broker takes a sip of his tea, still texting furiously. 

"We can adapt," Ichigo answers softly. "It was worth it, Mizuiro." Besides, Ichigo is pretty sure that Mizuiro saw it coming. 

At that, Mizuiro finally puts the phone down but eyes the swordsman beside him almost appraisingly. "Of course we can, I just wanted to make sure." 

Letting his flames surround Mizuiro, he lets his friend feel just how content and happy Ichigo is. Mizuiro nods and Ichigo turns back to look at his sister. 

"What now?" Mizuiro asks after a moment of silence. 

"Kid, apparently," Ichigo admits, a little possessive, a little giddy. "I want them safe, Mizuiro."

"Alright." Finishing his tea, Mizuiro turns to his sky, "we're taking over Japan's underworld." 

"Fine," but before his friend can leave, he goes on. "Mizuiro, are you happy? I'm sorry I didn't consult you."

"I am," Mizuiro smiles.

That's good enough, Ichigo thinks.

It’s almost painful to leave after that but eliminating C46 means they’re now swamped in work. So Ichigo drops the food off with Xanxus, says bye to Yuzu and leaves with his phone full of files and instructions from both Mizuiro and Kisuke. 

The assassin, for his part, finishes his food and then gingerly makes his way to his office. He's _sore_ but also so smug that he can't be bothered with the number of surprised looks he's getting. 

Which is probably why his day gets disturbed much later. 

Xanxus would like it on record that he fucking called it. Tsunayoshi stands in front of him, hours later, with that particular grimace that Xanxus is sadly familiar with. "How long?" 

Tsunayoshi grimaces harder, "Timoteo wants a meeting today, I can stall until tomorrow." 

"Fuck," Xanxus drags a hand through his hair. "We need the alliance signed." 

"You have the bond," the mini-boss offers. 

"Yes," looking at Squalo, Xanxus silently asks him after Lussuria. "But without a formalized alliance, they'll call it treason if they're feeling greedy." It's a line of defence but not a long-lasting one. Not if he wants this solved peacefully. Somehow he doesn't think his War would take kindly to Xanxus having to pull on the bond for back-up in a fight.

Squalo shakes his head and Xanxus swears under his breath. With Luss still on a mission, they don't have a way to contact Urahara and Ichigo is back in Soul Society finishing some mission in Rukongai. Xanxus won't get an answer fast enough.

"I've got Mizuiro in on it," Squalo speaks up. "He says he can negotiate an alliance with the mini-boss directly." 

"That's a nice sentiment, shark-trash," Xanxus grumbles, throwing his water bottle at Squalo's face. "We still need Ichigo's signature." 

"VOI! Quit that!" Squalo snaps, "according to Mizuiro, Itsuki sent a team after Ichigo. Might make it for tonight but not earlier." 

"If this turns violent, it's going to be a mess." Xanxus comments, "this is a shit show." 

"I'm sorry," Tsunayoshi apologizes, "I should have thought of this sooner."

"Not your fault, shitty brat." Squalo scrolls through his phone, typing furiously. "We could have handled it better too." 

"I'll call in my guardians anyway, we can have them on standby. Just in case." 

Though it pains him, Xanxus nods. "There's a couple of old safe houses in the woods. Tell Mizuiro to contact Urahara. We need those gigai, Ichigo needs to come in force as well." 

"Deterrent?" Squalo asks. 

"Or an incentive. Depending on how we manage to spin this," Xanxus answers. 

They end up spending the rest of the day and a big portion of the night negotiating an agreement that pretty much boils down to "let’s share intelligence and protect each other in case of aggression". It's pretty good, actually. Vongola earns much and spends little. 

Xanxus does end up having to add in Shiba to his name but there's nowhere that says he can't use Vongola as well. And many of the things the Ninth would have insisted on are missing from the contract. Vongola earns a settlement for the First in Karakura for as long as Ichigo is Captain.

The Varia get one on their lands, that might just solve his surplus of plus souls. In exchange, Ichigo's soul reapers can make use of some of their safe houses if needed and get medical attention. Lussuria might get a kick out of treating soul reapers. Xanxus is content. Ichigo arrives close to sunrise with the Captain Commander himself and Shinji Hirako, both accompanied by their lieutenants. 

Shiba Kukkaku is there too. Ichigo brings in three full squads besides Itsuki and Xanxus' retainers. 

Good. 

If this turns violent, they'll win. But just by looking at this group, the chances of it becoming a possibility are minimal. 

Ichigo zeroes in on Xanxus after a cursory look at the hive of activity that's the Varia Castle. He kisses Xanxus quickly on the cheek, flames reaching for the bond. "Where do I sign?" 

"Not even going to read it?" Xanxus complains but leads Ichigo to his office. 

"Mizuiro approved it, so did Kisuke and you. That's all I need." 

By the time the Ninth arrives, Xanxus is exhausted, in a somewhat shorter fuse but more optimistic about their chances. He doesn't go down to greet them. That implies a level of respect or eagerness to see Timoteo that Xanxus hasn't felt in years. Ichigo's flames warm and ready as they surround his core are beyond helpful. 

The Ninth enters Xanxus' office with the easy arrogance Xanxus used to admire. "Xanxus, my boy. It's been too long." 

"Not long enough," Xanxus deadpans. No need to make them suspicious by being too nice. Tsunayoshi bites back a smile from where he stands behind Timoteo. 

Timoteo sighs, long-suffering. "I'm just curious Xanxus, the Varia has been far too quiet." He eyes Ichigo who is lounging with his back to the wall directly behind Xanxus' throne. "I see now you've simply found other interests." 

So he doesn't know, Xanxus thinks. Even better, the alliance will be better cemented by the time Timoteo finds out. Xanxus will see to it. "How is that any of your business, old man?"

"A father worries, my boy." But before Xanxus can snap at him, he smiles at Ichigo and adds, "do bring your boyfriend over for dinner? I'd like to know him." 

"In your dreams," Xanxus snarls, hackles rising. Entirely conscious that Timoteo will see that as confirmation. Let him know about his relationship with Ichigo as long as the man doesn't learn about the bond just yet. 

Let him leave satisfied. It will stop him from digging deeper for a while.

"I'm looking forward to it," Timoteo goes on. "Since that's all this is, I sadly must be going. Tsunayoshi?" 

"Of course, Nono." 

"Old age hasn't been kind to him," Ichigo comments after Timoteo has left. "His hearing is obviously gone." 

Xanxus snorts. "Oh, no. This is an improvement." 

Ichigo shudders and Xanxus reaches for him, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "We can use this." Xanxus comments, "do you have suits?" 

"No, why?" But Ichigo obviously knows where this is going because he's already grimacing. 

"Suck it up, brat." Xanxus replies, entirely unsympathetic. "I'll get you one. How soon can you move the First to Japan?" 

"Compound is going to take about two weeks with Kisuke's help," Ichigo reports, already resigned to his fate. "Moving in might be a couple of days after that." 

"Good, there's a gala in a month. We're going." 

"Politics?" Ichigo drops his head on Xanxus' shoulder. 

"Yes, Mizuiro says there's a formal celebration of the noble clans in Soul Society." 

The hybrid nods, looking at Xanxus suspiciously. "I'm not going, I hate those things and I have mountains of paperwork."

"Tough luck, I need to play that circle. We're going." 

With a sigh, Ichigo gives up. "One day, I'll be strong enough to say no to your demands and then where will you be?"

"Keep dreaming," Xanxus teases. "Come on, you might as well stay the night. Let's get to bed."

"The night?" Ichigo looks pointedly at the shining sun outside. 

"Do you want to sleep or not?" Xanxus deadpans.

"Point." 

Xanxus wakes up to the smell of Ichigo on his sheets and no Ichigo on his bed. Fuck C46 anyway. With a sigh he stands up, making a face. He never thought he'd be the clingy type of boyfriend but he honestly can't wait for Ichigo to move to the Living Realm. 

It's not like Xanxus doesn't understand work. He's up to the ears with it as well. It's just that he misses Ichigo, though he won't admit it on pain of death. Maybe he can pull a few all-nighters, make some time so he's free to visit over the weekend. Ichigo will still be working, of course, but Xanxus could claim some lunches and his nights. 

Better than nothing. 

He sips his water as he makes his way to the kitchen. This whole no drinking alcohol while trying for a baby thing sucks. Xanxus hadn't noticed how comforting he found the feeling of a glass of whisky in his hand until now. 

Tsunayoshi is already awake, making coffee automatically. Yuzu is here too, to Xanxus surprise. But he's not about to complain about her making lunch. The mini-boss has no idea how lucky he is that Ichigo didn't stay over for longer. Especially by how obvious it is that Yuzu has been here for a while. 

They probably watched movies or something but Ichigo is the definition of an overprotective older brother. There would have been blood. 

In theory, Xanxus could have intervened but if Tsunayoshi decides to be so careless, he can suffer the consequences. Xanxus will just sit back and laugh at him. He won't die, Ichigo wouldn't go that far. 

The next two weeks are spent in a haze of work and training. The bond with Ichigo means that Xanxus now can see spirits without the glasses, though that had been an interesting realization. They look so real that sometimes Xanxus doesn't realize they were ghosts and not actually alive.

Knowing that Ichigo has been able to see them his entire life makes his story about Ichigo's mother all the easier to understand. Xanxus' recognizes survivor's guilt when he sees it. The rest of the Varia can see ghosts too, by their own bond with Xanxus himself. 

Though to them, the spirits are less solid. Urahara explained that Ichigo's spiritual energy is immense and the bond with Xanxus strong. That's why Xanxus can see spirits so well. Meanwhile, the rest of the Varia have a secondhand bond with Ichigo through Xanxus so what filters out to them is less. Hence the less solid spirits.

What this all means is that Xanxus has been training with Ichigo's power to the best of his abilities. He can't use Zangetsu because the assassin has only seen Ichigo for less than an hour meetings that either of them manages to squirrel away. But he's taken to load the hybrid's spiritual pressure though his ghost killing guns.

That's how Ichigo catches him this time. "Bala?"

"Something like that, I don't have the hang of it yet." Xanxus explains, turning to watch the soul reaper come to him. 

Ichigo has Mizuiro and Urahara at his heels, the three of them looking slightly tired but still ready for war. "You're getting there," Ichigo prizes, finally close enough to hug Xanxus to him. "It's instinctive to me but I could show you." 

"Squalo and I can get you the rest of the day free," Mizuiro offers. "But we need to be in Soul Society tomorrow morning."

"Mizuiro," Ichigo comments. 

It seems to be enough for his elements to understand because Mizuiro grimaces but remains stubborn and Urahara hides his face behind his fan. 

"Ichigo," the shopkeeper interjects, sounding far grimmer than Xanxus expected. "I can handle it."

"Of course you can," Ichigo relaxes at Xanxus' hand on his back. "You don't need to. You don't have to do anything you don't want." 

"And I'm not," Urahara corrects. "Let me do this."

The hybrid sighs and concedes with a nod. His elements leave soon after that and Xanxus puts away his guns. 

"I thought I could show you the Bala," Ichigo says, watching Xanxus put everything away.

"That can wait," Xanxus drags Ichigo with him. "Show me later. Right now we have the day free and we're both exhausted. We're going to bed." 

"Missed you," Ichigo admits later, from where he’s now curled up on Xanxus' chest. 

Xanxus groans because he'll never get used to how mushy Ichigo is but he pulls him up for a kiss anyway. "Missed you too," he concedes, voice low. 

This time Xanxus wakes up feeling refreshed and with the welcome weight of Ichigo's body curled over him. Ichigo's already awake but still loose from sleep, typing away on his phone with a thoughtful scowl. 

"What is it?" Xanxus yawns, fingers coming up to pet Ichigo's hair so that he can get the purr to show up.

Ichigo sends him a knowing look and starts a soft purr, "you could just ask, you know?" But he takes the petting regardless, "I think once we settle in the Living Realm, I'm appointing Kisuke as my lieutenant." 

It'll give him more time, Xanxus thinks. And doesn't ask why he hasn't done it before. Ichigo is protective of his people and there's obviously some history between Soul Society and Urahara. Instead, Xanxus nods. "Not Itsuki?" He doesn't ask about Mizuiro, information brokers do better in the shadows.

"I like Itsuki," Ichigo defends, "he's just not my second."

No, he isn't, Xanxus admits to himself. Itsuki is a scarily efficient PA but those two don't have the easy coordination of a battle duo like Urahara and Ichigo have. That pair moves like they're compensating for each other without even having to look the other's way. 

The assassin can't say he's against it, though it'll be another political mess to clean up. Xanxus knows that already. But with a trusted lieutenant at his back, Ichigo will feel more comfortable leaving his division alone from time to time. The hybrid is far too exhausted to keep this pace going. He'd be safer too, which is even better. 

And if more free time would mean more time for the two of them, well Xanxus is in no way going to complain. It's easier to visit Japan than a different Realm. Logistics. And they could finally concentrate on working on that baby. 

"You really want that," Ichigo murmurs, hand coming to rest on Xanxus' belly. 

"I wanted kids for a while," Xanxus admits, ignoring the vulnerability of the situation. "I just… the idea of this tiny being that's part of me, that I can protect and teach. It seems… good. All of that. That's mine, nobody can take that away from me." 

Ichigo nods at that, throwing his phone somewhere on the bed. "I'm nervous," he admits. "I know how to raise kids, I shouldn't be. But I am." 

"We'll figure it out together," Xanxus murmurs. "We can handle it." 

The hybrid nods at that, coming up to kiss Xanxus' lips. The assassin accommodates for the extra weight, arms hooking around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo hums, claiming a second kiss before he separates. "Want me to bring you something to eat?" 

Their sleeping schedules are a mess at this point, Xanxus is pretty sure it's time for dinner. It's either that or a very early breakfast. "No, I want you to fuck me," Xanxus answers, knee coming up to rub at Ichigo's clothed cock. He's missed his boyfriend in more ways than one. "Bring me food after." 

With a snort, Ichigo pulls Xanxus boxers to his knees and then rolls them over. The hybrid sits up with his back to the headboard, bringing Xanxus along with him. Xanxus shrugs his boxers off the rest of the way and dives in for a kiss, all teeth and tongue. He hisses when the hybrid presses two fingers into him, biting his War's lips.

Ichigo fingers him open quickly, scissoring his fingers until the muscles of his hole loosen up. Barely working him up for the third. Xanxus grunts through it, hips angling to try and get Ichigo to brush against his prostate even as he presses himself more firmly against the man. He kisses at Ichigo's neck, sucking and biting little marks all over the tender skin. 

"Possessive," Ichigo complains in a murmur but he arches his neck to give Xanxus more space to work with.

Maybe he's not the only one missing their sex life as well, Xanxus thinks to himself, sucking on Ichigo's tongue as he wraps his hand around their cocks to jerk them off. Ichigo hisses, fingers pressing against Xanxus' prostate and free hand pinching Xanxus' nipples. 

Xanxus moans, closing his eyes. "Shit, Ichigo come on, I'm ready." He's probably not ready enough but they're both so eager that it hardly matters. Besides, Xanxus might just like to be able to feel this for the rest of the day, at least.

Ichigo kisses him again but he does pull his fingers out and helps Xanxus lower himself down on his cock. Xanxus is not expecting it so when Ichigo grabs him firmly by the hips and starts fucking him on Ichigo's cock, he scrambles, eyes snapping open.

"Ok?" Ichigo grunts once Xanxus settles but he never stops. 

Ok? It's fucking hot, it's what it is. Xanxus is not a small man and Ichigo is pulling him up and down like he weighs nothing. Just fucking him on Ichigo's cock like it's easy. "Yeah, fuck. Come on, harder." Xanxus grabs at his own cock, fisting himself as he pulls Ichigo in for another kiss. 

The hybrid obligues him, thrusts turning shorter but all the more harsher, hips angling to ram head on into Xanxus' prostate. Xanxus shouts out a moan, dropping into Ichigo's chest, mouth coming up to suck on the hybrid's nipples. 

That gets him a harsher grip on his hips and an appreciative moan. "Shit, babe. Come on, come on my cock." 

The assassin nods, hand moving under himself to press at his perineum, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Ichigo opens his legs, forcing Xanxus' legs wider and the Varia Commander hisses at the burn. He's right there, right there. He just needs something to push him over the edge. 

Ichigo must notice because he tips Xanxus over, not quite letting him drop on the mattress before he's picking him back up by the ass and then he manhandles his cock back into Xanxus. Xanxus shouts, hands scrabbling for a grip even as he comes, cum splattering all over his chest. 

But the hybrid doesn't stop, hips still pounding Xanxus into oversensitivity. The assassin moans softly, dropping his head on Ichigo's shoulder and letting his flames flare to tug at Ichigo's demandingly. That gets Ichigo to cum too, come splattering Xanxus' insides and making him shiver. 

They stay like that for a while, just catching their breaths and kissing lazily. But soon enough hunger forces them to separate. Xanxus hisses at the uncomfortable sensation of Ichigo's softened cock pulling out of him and Ichigo kisses his cheek apologetically. "Steak?" The hybrid teases. 

"For dinner?" Xanxus arches his brow at him. "Cereal is fine." 

Somehow they end up eating half the fridge by themselves. Xanxus suspects Ichigo but he had been starving too and far too concentrated on stuffing his face so he might be wrong. Neither of them had been brave enough to check the clock. They either have the night to hibernate or they have a couple of hours to get ready. 

Xanxus knows they're both not so secretly hoping for the sleep like the dead possibility. They've just been far too overworked. Sometimes Xanxus sort of regrets that he didn't work around C46 instead of asking Ichigo to get rid of it. 

Mizuiro had the foresight to have it retroactively issued as a mission from the Captain Commander. It means less problems, though there's still the political power vacuum. Which is why Xanxus is insisting they make the rounds for this celebration. 

He's got files from Mizuiro with all the people he needs to talk to. Xanxus will get this done even if he has to drag his reluctant War behind him. Which, admittedly, he does. Ichigo hasn't exactly been dragging his feet but he also hasn't been proactive. 

It is, however, an interesting challenge. Xanxus is used to negotiating from a position of power in these cases, first as a Vongola Heir if not The Heir and later as the Varia Commander. But in Soul Society none of his political power is actually his but Ichigo's. 

The connections are Ichigo's, the ballistic power they want is Ichigo's, the Captaincy and Heirdom are Ichigo's. Xanxus power is entirely based on the assumption that he's not only Ichigo's partner but that he has the man's ear. It's something Xanxus is not used to. 

But he can pull it off. Showing these Noble Clans that Ichigo listens to him and is not interested in straying can be done easily enough and should be cemented quickly. Vongola's power means nothing here, not with how astonishingly old these families and institutions are. 

400 years is nothing to them. 

"Come on, stop planning world domination." Ichigo murmurs, having finished cleaning their dishes. "We have about three hours to nap."

The assassin sends him a look. He's not planning world domination, thank you. Just some sabotage, maybe. If needed. But exhausted as he is, he does let himself be pulled back to his bedroom. A three-hour nap is not ideal but it's definitely better than nothing. 

Soul Society greets them with a somewhat chilly morning and Xanxus grumbles, knowing full well that Ichigo and he are wearing matching scowls. With them are Lussuria and Squalo as well as Mizuiro and Urahara. Itsuki and Yui are waiting for them, along with Shinji and Kyoraku. 

"Meeting?" Ichigo deadpans, eyeing the two men up.

"Sadly," Kyoraku sends Ichigo a wan smile. "When this is over, I'm drinking a liquor store." 

"Count me in," Shinji's grin widens. "I'll drink ya under da table." 

Ichigo just snorts, takes a good look around his division and then drops a kiss on Xanxus' cheek. "Sleep, love? Yui can wake you up when you need it." 

Xanxus just scowls harder at the openly wide-eyed looks that gets them. "Sure, Shark-trash and Luss?" 

"Set them up anywhere you want, Itsuki can get the rooms ready. The compound is almost empty anyway." Ichigo is right, of course. The First is mostly busy finishing the last touches before they move permanently to the Living Realm. 

The assassin nods at Ichigo's friends in greeting and then makes a beeline for Ichigo's bedroom. Damn it, he's tired and with how close these two are to Ichigo, there's at least no need to play diplomat just yet. 

He is distantly aware of Squalo and Lussuria dogging his steps, Yui close behind them. 

Watching Xanxus go, Ichigo sighs. He'd rather join Xanxus in bed, to be honest. These last month has been hell but at least he feels like he's almost at the other side. Mizuiro's plans are gaining speed and the First is coming along. 

Maybe he can take a weekend off after all of these gets done. "Hat&Clogs, could you go over my training plans for the division?" 

Kisuke nods, calculation already on his eyes. "Mind if I go over some other things, Ichigo?" 

"Why are you even asking?" Ichigo complains. "Just let me know what you change. You're smarter." 

His teacher beams at him and then he disappears into the compound. Ichigo just sighs, Kisuke and his guilt complex, he swears. Grabbing Mizuiro in a fireman's carry, Ichigo ignores Shinji's and Shunsui's amused looks in favour of departing towards the meeting room. 

Mizuiro doesn't even twitch, fingers flying over his phone's screen. "We've taken over Japan," he reports. "Except Namimori, the town's neutral and belongs to the Hibari." 

"The Kitten's cloud?" Ichigo wonders, vaguely remembering the other teen. "The "I'll bite you to death" guy?" 

"He's a good teacher," Mizuiro defends. "We get along, Ichigo. Different territories." 

"If you say so," Ichigo concedes. "Thank you, Mizuiro. You're great." 

That's the point when they finally reach the meeting and Ichigo carefully drops Mizuiro to his feet. The information broker hides his smile behind his phone and takes his spot at Ichigo's left. 

"Nice of you to join us, Kurosaki." Soifon snaps, temper already high.

"I do believe that's Captain Kurosaki if you're insisting on formalities," Kotetsu reprimands, perfectly mild.

"Is he?" The Captain of the second replies, "he's not even a member of the 13 Divisions! He's a substitute!" 

"We're not here to question Captain Kurosaki's captaincy," Shunsui interjects calmly. "We're here to tie the loose ends of C46's absence." 

"If by absence you mean elimination," Kurotsuchi adds in. "What an interesting move. And unexpected from you, Captain Commander."

"What are you getting at?" Kenpachi snaps. "Quit wasting my time." 

Soifon is quick to take over, "if this was a sanctioned mission, why wasn't it given to my division?" 

Shunsui straightens in his seat, "are you calling me a liar, Captains?" 

Before Soifon or Kurotsuchi can reply, Ichigo snorts. "Why would it be given to you? The second has been doing C46's bidding for centuries. More often than not going over the Captain Commander or without even notifying the Divisions." 

The "you couldn't be trusted with it" was all but outright said.

The Captain of the Second swells with rage, arms lowering to her weapons. "The second had a duty to Central 46. As an outsider, you wouldn't know it." 

"And yet, it also has a duty to the 13 Divisions. The second can only run missions authorized by the Captain Commander, as a Captain of one of the 13 Divisions you know that." Rose interjects, almost friendly. 

"Which means," Shinji smiles with all his teeth, "that ya either willfully ignored that or didn't know. So which is it, Captain? Treason or incompetence?" 

"Enough," Shunsui cuts them off. "We will reach a consensus on the permanent council's duties." 

They do not reach a consensus on the permanent council's duties. 

Unlike Ichigo, Mizuiro still considers it time well spent. There's much to learn from watching people interact, especially when they all but forget you're there. "Kurotsuchi and Soifon will be a problem," he murmurs as Ichigo and him walk slowly towards the training grounds.

The hybrid grunts, unsurprised. "Kisuke can handle Kurotsuchi and you've been plotting since Soifon opened her mouth." 

"I'm creating an intelligence department in your division," Mizuiro replies. Ichigo looks at him like he knows exactly what he's planning but doesn't complain. 

Mizuiro spends the time that Ichigo is busy training his new recruits going over the information he has and tweaking some final adjustments on his plans. He's just about done when Ichigo finishes and they both sequester themselves in Ichigo's office. 

"These are Xanxus' targets," he explains to his friend, putting a pile of files to the side. "Just stand beside him and look appropriately dangerous when needed."

Ichigo snorts at that but nods, obviously relieved that he's not in charge of that. Mizuiro is almost sorry to break his bubble but he will see his friend safe and happy, so this must be done. "This is your pile," he explains, putting those files on Ichigo's desk. 

His friend sighs, reaching for them but not opening them just yet. "What would you have me do?" 

"Those are the threats," Mizuiro explains grimly. The ones that resent C46's disappearance the most. "Handle them how you always handle threats."

"So either beat them until they see sense or until they're not a threat anymore?" Ichigo jokes but pulls the two files closer to him. "Will they be at the event?"

"Just this one," Mizuiro points at the appropriate folder. "The other one has asked to meet you the day after."

"Ambush?"

"Likely," the information broker nods. "Either that or he might be seeing an opportunity." 

By the time Mizuiro is done debriefing Ichigo on all he can expect from this event, Ichigo is ready to go. Mizuiro and Squalo watch them go after waiting on Xanxus for a while. The assassin, apparently, had been doing some last-minute changes to his outfit. But that's alright, Mizuiro has planned for that. 

Squalo had warned him. 

Besides, between Ichigo's captaincy, his role as the Shiba Heir and Kisuke's careful management and investment of his funds, Ichigo can more than afford Xanxus' expensive tastes. Especially when he lacks any of his own.

"They're so cute together," Lussuria coos. Mizuiro doesn't know about cute but they do cut a striking pair. 

And together they will be the thing of legends, Mizuiro and Kisuke will see to it. It's the one way they can ensure their Sky's security. Though Mizuiro does wonder at the bond between their Skies. 

"Do you feel Ichigo through your bond?" Kisuke asks Squalo, seemingly alright with the exuberant Sun hanging onto his arm. 

"We do, sunshine," Lussuria turns to look at them. "Like an echo. He's very territorial, isn't he?" 

"Cloudy Sky," Mizuiro reminds them. "We can feel Xanxus too. He's surprisingly soothing."

"VOI," Squalo snickers, "don't let him hear you say that. The shitty boss will lose it."

"Does he have a territory?" Lussuria waves Squalo away. "Or is it you?" 

"Karakura town," Kisuke answers. "Though he considers the shop to be mine." 

"Not Las Noches?" Squalo seems surprised, "voi, I was convinced it was that castle." 

"Yes and no," Kisuke taps his fan against his chin. "He's part hollow, Las Noches and the land surrounding it is the territory of his pack. Not the Visored one but the Arrancar Ichigo took in." 

Mizuiro hums his agreement, still a little bewildered by how easily he can feel Xanxus' elements through Ichigo. "They're trying for a kid." 

Lussuria squeals, letting Kisuke hold him up. "It's going to be just so sweet! A baby!"

"Our baby," Mizuiro corrects. "Ours. We need to plot. Soul Society will not let Ichigo go, C46 gone or not. And the Ninth still breathes." 

Squalo hugs him from behind, hand pulling Mizuiro's chin up for a kiss. "Voi, Miz, that's what the empire is for, isn't it? The mini-boss got you all those alliances and you already took over Japan. Let Xanxus work your alliances in Soul Society." 

A waiting game, Mizuiro laments to himself, again. 

"Besides, there will be no baby if they don't have the time to make one," Lussuria teases. "I've been making sure the boss takes good care of his health. He's been a surprisingly good boy." 

"I'll kick Ichigo out of the office every night, he can get to your place via Garganta." Kisuke offers. 

"Voi, don't worry about it, Miz. The rest of us will watch out for the signs." Squalo comforts, knowing that Mizuiro is just restless. 

The information broker accepts the affectionate tap of Kisuke's fan. "Come on," the scientist encourages. "Let’s get some food in you. Then we can plot our way into having our skies get into this baby-making business." 

Between the four of them together, they are actually effective enough to manage a three day weekend in Karakura land. With a little help of sun flames and misty mischief, they're fairly certain that there will be a baby on the way by the end of it. 

By the somewhat worried looks their Skies kept sending them once they arrived back, Xanxus and Ichigo can tell they've been plotting. But either trust or tiredness or the heated feel of their flames pushes them to bed without asking. 

"Whatever this is," Ichigo warns, "better doesn't give us more paperwork." But the threat is made less worrying by the easy way he's letting himself be towed towards the bedroom. 

"So whipped," Kisuke laments but he's smiling.

Ichigo still scowls at him until Xanxus pulls the hybrid through the door to their bedroom. "What's gotten into you?" He wonders, not letting Xanxus pull him any further and pushing the assassin into his chest instead. 

"You," the man growls, biting Ichigo's throat, "just destroyed a mountain with one hit. No sweat." 

Well yes, Ichigo thinks to himself, hands coming to fondle Xanxus' ass. He's destroyed many mountains through the years, this one wasn't even that big. "Like that?" Though at this point the question is rhetoric, he can feel Xanxus' hard cock against his leg. 

Regardless, Ichigo has been meaning to try something so he doesn't wait for Xanxus to answer, he dives in for a kiss, all teeth and tongue and hunger, pressing his hand against Xanxus' clothed cock. "Want to fuck me, sweetheart?" 

Xanxus groans, hands pulling Ichigo closer. "Yes, come on. Turn around." 

But Ichigo drops to his knees instead, fingers coming up to open the man's pants as he opens his mouth. Xanxus swears, Wrath flames rising up to wrap Ichigo up until the hybrid melts, body held up by Xanxus' legs and his hand on Ichigo's hair. 

"Oh, that's fucking hot," Xanxus prizes, hand petting Ichigo's hair and briefly pressing against the younger man's throat to feel the way it vibrates as Ichigo purrs. "Open up, Ichigo. Come on." 

Ichigo looks up at him from half-lidded eyes, his own power raising up to match Xanxus' but he makes no move to release himself from the relaxation Xanxus pushed on him, no move to fight for dominance. 

He just lets his power match the assassin's, caress his skin. It's heady, Xanxus thinks, having all that power around him and knowing that when it comes to Ichigo that's nothing but a taste. The Varia Commander lets his fingers follow the curb of Ichigo's lips. 

The hybrid sighs, lips parting at the attention and Xanxus tilts Ichigo's chin up presses the tip of his cock to Ichigo's lips and smears them with precum. The younger sky hums, tongue poking out to steal a taste. 

"Fuck," Xanxus murmurs, "you're gorgeous like this, brat." He presses his cock into Ichigo's mouth, taking his time to appreciate the wet heat surrounding him, the tongue pressing the underside of his cock, the gentle pleasure of Ichigo suckling on him. 

Xanxus pushes all the way, slowly but unrelenting until Ichigo has Xanxus' entire cock in his mouth. The brat hasn't stopped suckling and Xanxus hisses, head dropping back as his hand tightens on Ichigo's hair to keep the hybrid still when the man tries to bob his head. 

"No, Ichigo. Stay still," the assassin lets his voice carry some command and he watches smugly at the way Ichigo shudders, the hybrid humming a little agreement that almost has Xanxus' hips jerking. But he keeps himself still by sheer force of will. 

The assassin grasps the back of Ichigo's head to keep him in place and then he lets his flames warp the younger man up a little tighter. That gets him Ichigo purring again, softly enough that's not overwhelming but it's still enough to have Xanxus' eyes rolling back. 

"That's so good, Ichigo," he prizes, fingers petting the stretched skin of the hybrid's lips. "Let's play a game, ok? Can you be good for me, brat?"

He waits until Ichigo hums at him in agreement again before he goes on. "Good, Ichigo. Pay attention. You're not allowed to move, brat. I'm going to fuck you with my flames and you're not allowed to move, not allowed to come either. Am I clear, brat?"

Ichigo somehow manages a pitiful little whine around Xanxus' cock but he hums in agreement once more so Xanxus continues. "Good, brat. I want your hands on my ankles, don't let go. If you let go it means you can't take it anymore and I'll stop, understand?" 

The hybrid nods awkwardly, fingers closing around Xanxus' ankles. Xanxus hums, hips keeping a shallow gentle rhythm that's just on the right side of pleasurable. The assassin flexes his mist flames, slim tendrils putting pressure on Ichigo's prostate from both the outside and the inside. 

Xanxus lets his mist flames imitate Ichigo's own purr. Hips twitching in an aborted movement, Ichigo moans, tongue pressing harder against Xanxus' cock as he sucks harder. Xanxus lets his hand close on Ichigo's nape in warning, "that's moving, Ichigo. Quit it. The tongue is fine but you're not allowed to suck." 

With a little whine, Ichigo stops, purr changing to a sort of apologetic coo and the vibrations against his prostate follow suit. Ichigo startles, eyes flying up to meet Xanxus'. The assassin just arches his brow and watches Ichigo struggle to calm his purring down. 

He almost manages too, Xanxus waits until Ichigo relaxes before he tightens his hold on the hybrid again, Wrath flames calming and coaxing. The purring comes back stronger and Ichigo's eyes close, brows scrunching up in pleasure as he moans around Xanxus' cock. 

His body trembles with the effort to remain still, tongue pressing harder against Xanxus' cock, lapping at him in an effort to distract himself. "Good job," Xanxus murmurs, creating a third tendril that presses against the underside of Ichigo's cock. 

Ichigo whimpers, fingers clenching around Xanxus' ankles in something like desperation as his muffled moans turn high pitched. 

"About to come, brat?" Xanxus asks, cock withdrawing from Ichigo's mouth until only the tip is kissing the younger man's lips. 

Panting, Ichigo nods. 

"Alright," Xanxus nods, fingers carding through Ichigo's sweaty hair. "Need a cock-ring, brat?" 

Xanxus is only half-joking so it surprises him when Ichigo nods from where he's resting his head against Xanxus' hip. "Yes, please," Ichigo rasps. 

Fuck, Xanxus thinks, flexing his flames to accommodate. Ichigo whimpers at the pressure around the base of his cock, leaning on the comforting touch of Xanxus’ fingers. 

"Ok?" Xanxus asks, raising Ichigo's chin so he can meet the younger man's eyes. 

"Yes, yes," Ichigo blinks up at him. "Kiss?" 

The assassin snorts but gives him a little kiss anyway. "Needy," he teases as soon as they separate but Xanxus presses his cock back against Ichigo's lips before the younger sky can answer. 

Sitting down on the edge of their bed, Xanxus taps Ichigo's cheek to get him to open his eyes. "Let go of my ankles, hands on my thighs instead. And look at me, you're not allowed to keep your eyes closed, am I clear?" 

Ichigo is quick to follow instructions, humming his agreement as he meets Xanxus' eyes. The assassin sends him a quick smirk, legs caging Ichigo in as he forces the purring back. The tendrils vibrate along with it and Ichigo shivers, tongue flattening to press back against Xanxus' cock. 

In response, Xanxus lets the tendril on Ichigo's ass thicken slowly, carefully, until it's roughly the size of Xanxus' cock. Ichigo's mouth slackens in a silent scream before he moans, hands tightening on Xanxus' thighs. 

Watching Ichigo slowly getting overwhelmed at Xanxus' feet, moaning around his cock is enough of a turn on. Watching him tremble, hot red cock against his belly as he sobs, looking at Xanxus with wet eyes when the tendril on his ass starts fucking him while it vibrates, that's enough to get Xanxus to fuck his mouth. 

Xanxus forces the vibrations up and curses as Ichigo whimpers, hips jumping in helpless little circles that Xanxus would punish him for if it weren't so fucking hot to watch the brat squirm like that. "Look at you," Xanxus prizes, "so desperate. Aren't you? Do you want to come?" 

The hybrid whimpers, almost chocking on Xanxus' cum as the Wrath comes. Ichigo lets his power raise even more around the two of them, tugging almost pleadingly at Xanxus' flames. 

"So needy," Xanxus teases and Ichigo glares at him. It makes Xanxus snort, "you're as scary as a wet kitten right now, brat. Do you want to cum or not?" 

The hybrid nods as best he can, looking up at Xanxus with pleading eyes. Xanxus smirks at him, Wrath flames rising higher and bearing down on the hybrid. Ichigo goes boneless, body getting held up only by Xanxus' hold. 

Even his moans go quiet, little mewls and whimpers mostly muffled by Xanxus' softened cock. Xanxus reaches for him, fingers petting Ichigo's hair soothingly as he wills the cock-ring away. The hybrid twitches, face scrunching up in effort as he pants. 

"Cum, brat." Xanxus bears down on him, Wrath flames sharp and possessive. 

It makes Ichigo squirm harder. The younger man comes with a shout, mumbling nonsense around the cock still in his mouth. Xanxus gives him enough time to collect himself before he pulls off and Ichigo drops his head on Xanxus' thigh, eyes closed as he leans on the assassin's comforting touch. 

"Ok?" Xanxus asks, fingers still carding through Ichigo's sweaty hair. 

Ichigo just mumbles, burrowing closer to Xanxus' heat. He looks half a second away from falling asleep and Xanxus eyes him critically. That just won't do. As hot as it was to watch Ichigo fall apart with his hakama half undone, that can't be comfortable now. Besides kneeling by the bed is no place to sleep. 

Xanxus pulls Ichigo up and settles him on his lap, allowing the younger sky to squirm a little until he's comfortable with his face hidden under Xanxus' chin. It makes undressing him harder but Xanxus doesn't force him away. By the time the last article of clothing falls down, Ichigo is absently playing with Xanxus' feathers.

"Back with me?" Xanxus wonders, as he contemplates how to go about undressing himself and cleaning Ichigo up.

"I was good," Ichigo mumbles, mulishly. It's almost petulant.

The assassin smiles reflexively because only Ichigo could sound so stubborn after something like that. "You were," he agrees, hand petting Ichigo's side gently. "You were so good for me, Ichigo. Perfect." 

With a little shiver, Ichigo burrows closer into Xanxus' warmth and the Commander murmurs quiet prices into his skin. The hybrid settles after a little while, fingers slowing but still holding on to Xanxus' feathers. 

"Let's get you in bed, shall we?" Xanxus muses. It takes some effort to undress himself quickly and wash Ichigo up, especially when the younger man is feeling clingy. But soon enough they're both under the covers and Xanxus is more than content to let Ichigo curl up on his chest. 

Ichigo wakes up early the next morning with the vague sense of urgency he knows comes from getting used to the stress he's been feeling. He doesn't move, though. He's comfortable where he is, Xanxus is a warm weight under him that Ichigo appreciates. 

Their bond thrums under the older man's skin and Ichigo longs a little. But it's going to get less hectic soon enough, Ichigo thinks. The First is almost done with moving to the Living Realm and once there he can have Kisuke and Mizuiro on hand. 

When they're finally settled in Karakura, Ichigo promises to himself that he will sleep most nights on Xanxus' bed. Gargantas are useful like that. For now, though, he has an ambush waiting for him. 

He contemplates leaving without waking Xanxus up but decides against it. He hardly believes the assassin would be pleased to find out what Ichigo will be up to after the fact. Xanxus wakes up with a quiet groan, sending Ichigo a stubborn glare from red eyes. 

But some of Ichigo's sheepishness must show on his face because the assassin doesn't go right back to sleep. "What now?" 

"I'm off to a meeting," Ichigo explains, hands trying to untangle the mess his hair has become. 

"And?" Xanxus sneaks an arm around Ichigo's waist, fingers absently petting the hybrid's side. "You wouldn't look like a scolded puppy if there wasn't more to it."

"It's probably an ambush," Ichigo admits, gaze holding Xanxus' accusing eyes. But Ichigo can handle this, he has more information and better chances than he did against Aizen. There's no point in second-guessing.

"Fine," Xanxus concedes. "But you come back to me without so much as a scratch, brat."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo teases as he pulls away, dropping a kiss on Xanxus' forehead before he stands. 

Xanxus sleeps in until almost midday. At least that's what his phone tells him when he finally feels brave enough to take a peek at the hour. What the fuck, he thinks, how is it that he's been sleeping this much lately. He's just so damn tired. 

It's the paperwork and all the godamm stress, he swears. This entire political game is interesting but far more tiring than it's worth. And yet it needs to get done. Yesterday had been a good start, Ichigo had been surprisingly good at looking dangerous, bored and protective. 

He decides to stand up and go out in search for his own breakfast before Lussuria can barge in on him spouting the health benefits or granola or something. The baby better comes out being the healthiest little shit there is or Xanxus will have _words_. 

So many sacrifices in the name of health.

Mizuiro falls into step with him but Xanxus ignores that easily, this one won't tattle on him. Besides, the kid's got talent. If he wasn't Ichigo's Xanxus would steal him for the Varia. He's seen Tsunayoshi eyeing him too. Apparently, the baby-boss' cloud is friends with this one. 

A part of Xanxus kind of wants to know that story, clouds are rare enough. Two of them getting along to the point they let the other in freely in their territory? Unheard of. Xanxus lets himself be steered towards a small coffee shop. Out of the way but good quality. 

Either Mizuiro's grasp of Xanxus through their interconnected bonds is better than Xanxus expected or Squalo has been sharing. Strangely enough, Xanxus doesn't particularly care. He just orders his breakfast and sits down. 

"We can get you a three day weekend," the information broker offers. He still hasn't looked up from his phone and Xanxus absently wonders just how much the information in it is worth. 

"That's what you were plotting?" Bemusement should probably not be Xanxus' first reaction but he's well acquainted with his elements mother-henning by this point. 

Ichigo's cloud just hums at him. "Ichigo will want it in Karakura." 

That makes sense, Ichigo has been away from his territory long enough that Xanxus' surprised he hasn't lost his temper. That's almost saintly for a cloudy temperament, though Xanxus had thought most of it might be the sky side calming him down. 

"And?" Xanxus wonders, reaching for his fish. "We can use that. Schedule it after the gala, it gets us away from the blast zone." Denying Timoteo access to Xanxus will send a message all on its own, after all. 

Mizuiro must have made the same connection because he smiles and nods once. "They're plotting with mist flames," he warns, eyeing Xanxus' breakfast. 

Now that's worrying. "Will I hate it?" Xanxus hadn't known his elements where this invested on the whole baby thing. That was a mistake, obviously. What is more interesting, though, is that Mizuiro is warning him. "Why tell me?" 

With a shrug, Mizuiro finally decides to ask for a tea. "There's no need," sipping from his cup and seemingly finding the tea acceptable, he sets that aside. "Do you want anything specific in our base in Karakura?" 

"I'll let you know if I think of something," he needs more of this shirumono soup, Xanxus decides. He orders it and then looks Mizuiro over. "If Karakura is Ichigo's, the shop is Urahara's. What is your territory?" 

"Ichigo," Mizuiro answers. "He's mine. My information network too." 

"Doesn't the bond bother you?" Xanxus' and Ichigo's flames are so intermingled that it's almost impossible to tell them apart now. 

"Why?" Mizuiro couldn't be smugger if he tried. "You're mine now too." The younger man's cloud flames brush briefly against his sky and Xanxus arches his brow. Well ok, then. 

"You got Japan settled, then?" He asks instead, poking at the side dishes. 

"Yes," Mizuiro orders himself a soup that Xanxus is immediately planning on stealing. "We're deciding whether to move the centre from Hong Kong. It seems unnecessary with Ichigo's Garganta and Kisuke's devices but you never know." 

"Harder to mobilize," Xanxus agrees. "And it might disrupt things too much, you're already getting them used to a new top dog." 

"Kyoya will not thank me for the added chaos," he agrees. Mizuiro doesn't complain when Xanxus steals his soup but he does take over one of Xanxus' discarded side dishes. The shrug Xanxus' growl receives is entirely unapologetic. 

Whatever. Xanxus wasn't planning on finishing that anyway. "You sent Ichigo to an ambush."

"I did," Mizuiro agrees, done with eating. "With your permission." 

"What permission?" Xanxus sits back, enjoying the warmth of his own teacup on his hand. "You didn't ask me anything, trash."

"No," giving Xanxus a look from over his phone, Mizuiro goes on. "But we both know Ichigo wouldn't have gone if you said no." 

Fair enough. "And if I were to send him out there?" In theory, that would be his prerogative as the Home but clouds can be prickly. 

"Then you have a good reason for it," Mizuiro shrugs. "You won't risk him any more than I would. You're possessive too. Though I could do without the echoes of lust every time he destroys something." 

That makes Xanxus snort, "your own fault, shitty brat. Deal with it." 

Mizuiro's nod this time is less of an agreement and more of a closing of the topic. "How did it go?" 

Xanxus hums, "I'll probably need to show up to more gatherings just to get them to stop plotting something against the union." Which makes Xanxus feels slightly ridiculous, just going around having to prove to everybody that yes, he can keep Ichigo in his bed only. Does this happen in the mafia too? It must, mistresses have power. "The Nakamura was easier than I thought." 

"The library?" Mizuiro wonders, gaze already back on his phone. 

"Yes, apparently the Lord's Wife would be interested in seeing it." 

Both their gazes catch and they snort. "Probably a separate alliance through you," Mizuiro offers. "Lady Nakamura has good instincts and she has been vying for an alliance with Ichigo for a while." 

"Hence the attempted engagement?" Xanxus questions, a little annoyed about it. 

"That's the Lord's work," Mizuiro corrects. "Brilliant at finances and not much else." 

"Fine then," Xanxus concedes. "But I don't want them in my library. Find them an appropriate excuse." 

"Of course, and let’s keep Ichigo away from the entire thing."

"Why?" The Wrath stands up, stretching with a cursory look at his dishes, making sure he's really done. 

"He might have been too honest with their daughter. She cried, Ichigo panicked and shoved some tissues at her before beating a retreat." Poor Ichigo, Mizuiro thinks. Not one of his best days. 

Xanxus throws back his head and laughs, "What the fuck." 

Since Xanxus doesn't feel like going back to the compound just yet, they end up wandering around the city. He's not sure what's got him so restless, a check on the bond informs him that Ichigo started fighting and finished just as quickly so it can't be that. The hybrid must have noticed him checking on the bond because Ichigo sends him the equivalent of a questioning mark. 

The assassin sends back what he hopes reads as a shrug. He can feel Ichigo's thrumming irritation at his situation but that's not it either. It pulls him on enough of an edge that he pulls on his guardian bonds, calling them to him. Maybe he should have brought more than just Luss and Squalo. 

"Are you ok?" A woman asks him, she's wearing a Captain's haori over her uniform. When she comes to a stop beside him her short stature is made all the more obvious. She has straight dark hair, pale skin and purple eyes. This is Rukia Kuchiki. Her eyes stray to Mizuiro for a moment and her mouth tilts down before she nods at him. "Mizuiro." 

"Captain Kuchiki," Mizuiro greets back but seems content to let Xanxus handle this situation. 

His guardians are almost here, Xanxus notices. "I'm fine," he can already see Squalo's silver hair around the corner. 

"I'm glad," Kuchiki answers and seems to mean it too. "Could I offer you some tea? We didn't get to talk to you yesterday." 

No, they didn't. Xanxus had been too busy making his rounds. Though he remembers seeing the two siblings more than once. The Kuchiki Clan is an alliance already cemented, Xanxus had judged that better left alone. "Fine." 

Her mouth tilts up in good humour, "good."

They walk together towards another Division's Compound, Xanxus guardians and Mizuiro trailing behind them. Xanxus is almost thankful for the silence, he's on edge and has no idea why. It forces him to restrain himself in a way he's not used to. His instincts want him to call Ichigo back but the hybrid is almost done. 

Xanxus can wait for a little while.

Soon enough they arrive at her office and Xanxus sits down, ignoring the way his elements carefully look him over. He clutches the bond a little tighter against him and accepts Ichigo's reassurance when the younger man makes the equivalent of stopping to check in on him. 

"I'd like something similar to what the First now has from the Varia in the Living Realm for my own officers," she starts, to the point.

Good, Xanxus is not in the mood for pleasantries. "I'll send you a draft of a similar contract so we can discuss it." 

It's not particularly necessary but it's still an opportunity. Xanxus would rather include the Fourth in this alliance. Lussuria is a great medic but he has no experience in treating soul reapers, neither does anybody else in his division. Though Urahara seems to have some experience. Better to consult with the man first before he goes to the Fourth. 

"Not the same?" Kuchiki serves him some tea. 

Xanxus sprawls back on his chair, "I am already married under your law. We're not looking for a third." 

Kuchiki splutters and then snorts. "Right," she answers finally, stoically ignoring her bright red face. "You're good for him, you know? I didn't know he could laugh like that until you came around." 

"Is this going to become a shovel talk or a blessing or something?" Xanxus wonders if he should feel irritated or be glad or what. 

"No," she laughs. "You don't need that, I think. It's just an observation. And as glad as I am, I'm not all the way glad," she confesses. "It's a little selfish but I wanted him for myself," Kuchiki sends him a teasing smirk. "But I guess that ship sailed. Orihime will be much the same, I think. When Ichigo finally stops hoarding you all to himself." 

They have been hoarding each other, Xanxus admits. It had just felt too new in the beginning and since then they've been too wrapped up in each other to organize any sort of meet the friends and family event. Though they should probably get to that. These people are important to Ichigo and Xanxus will like him to get along with the rest of his guardians and Tsunayoshi. 

Loyalty is not as fleeting to them. 

An explosion outside cuts off his line of thought and Xanxus reacts instantly, hands pulling out his guns even as he pulls sharply on their sky-bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finishing up the 7th chapter and I already have the plot for the next installment of the series. 
> 
> Cloudy with a chance of chaos will get its second chapter before I start publishing the next part of this series, though. And this story might get a cracks snippet if I find the time.


	6. Past & Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, one more chapter and I'm then done.  
> I swear.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ichigo moves the second he feels the tug. Dropping the beaten up Lord to his retainer, he launches into the fastest series of flash steps he can manage. He arrives just in time to watch a small army beginning to descend on Soul Society. He can't quite resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

His open exasperation, however, is not enough for whatever has Xanxus so on edge because the feedback from the bond doesn't calm down. Instead, Xanxus' restlessness grows and Ichigo frowns, spiritual pressure starting to pull around his swords. If Xanxus wants it gone so badly, Ichigo will see it done quickly. 

He fires off a Bala to have one of the weapons aimed at Soul Society destroyed and pauses just long enough to lock eyes with Shinji and Rose. 

Rose nods, falling down even as Shinji unsheathes his sword. Ichigo lets his power rise, spiritual pressure pooling around his swords until it looks like a black flame edged crimson. At Kisuke's and Rose's dual cries of "barrier", Ichigo shoots off leaving Shinji behind to handle any stragglers. 

Raising his arm, he swings Zangetsu’s bigger blade horizontally, "getsuga tensho!" The attack slices through the army like a knife through butter, there's little to nothing for Shinji to worry about after. "These things are not sentient," Ichigo murmurs at Shinji who is standing at his back. 

"Nah," the blonde agrees. "Something's fishy here." 

Humming his agreement, Ichigo eyes the fiery remains of the contraption of the second weapon. "Xanxus is restless." 

Shinji nods, falling back. "Go ask him, brat's got good instincts." 

Ichigo doesn't bother replying, he just drops down from the sky slowly enough for Rose to open him a door through the barrier. He lands right in front of Xanxus and lets the man's flames wash over him. The assassin pulls him closer by the hip and Ichigo accepts the kiss to his cheek readily. 

Xanxus points with his guns at what remains of the first weapon. "Get rid off that."

"Fine," Ichigo shoots up, Kisuke and Xanxus right behind him. He stops just beyond the barrier. Raising his hand, Ichigo puts on his mask, the horns are the first thing that forms and Ichigo starts instantly forming a cero between them. Xanxus reaches forward and redirects Ichigo by the horn. 

The hybrid growls his annoyance, gold eyes turn to look at Xanxus but he allows the manhandling regardless. He lets his spiritual pressure pool around him once more, getsuga tensho gaining power by the second as he waits.

"Now," Xanxus snaps beside him and Ichigo lets the cero go. 

"Sing, Benehime!" 

The blast of red energy from Kisuke joins Ichigo's cero and the hybrid hums, arms raising horizontally with Zangetsu sitting comfortingly in his hands. "Getsuga Tensho!" 

This time there's nothing left of the invaders, nothing but ashes raining on them. 

Ichigo waits until they're clustered in his office, waiting on Itsuki to come back with his report, before he looks at Mizuiro for an explanation. "Those things were just puppets."

"Aizen has been getting bored," Mizuiro reports and Ichigo almost bristles, energy raising around him like a tide. It's telling that Xanxus doesn't try to calm him down. 

Kisuke hums, equally displeased. "The real question is: how does he have the ability to do something about it?" 

"He had friends in high places," Mizuiro shifts, going through the relevant files on his phone. 

"Does he still?" Lussuria asks, reclining against the wall behind Xanxus. 

"Yoruichi and I will handle it," Kisuke offers as Mizuiro nods and sends the relevant files over to Squalo for them to look over. 

"Soifon will not like it," Ichigo warns, hand still on Zangetsu's hilt. 

Yoruichi's cat form dissolves into smoke, naked body coming into full display. "My little Bee will get over it," she sighs, accepting Kisuke's haori. "It needs doing." 

"It can't be traced back to us," Xanxus cautions, looking at Ichigo before he turns back to the assassin duo. 

"Then it won't," Ichigo replies. "Fine," he concedes to Kisuke. "Let us know." He doesn't like this, assassinations seem just so impersonal. So cold. But he won't risk Aizen playing games either and he knows for a fact the man can't use his illusions anymore. 

"Ichigo," Mizuiro warns, "no sparring. Stay in the compound unless there's a meeting."

With an almost irritated hum, Ichigo nods. "I'll be in the dojo." 

Mizuiro twitches, "Ichigo?" 

The hybrid waves the concern away, "meditating. Zangetsu is restless." He says nothing when Xanxus and his elements follow behind him. 

His instincts are all over the place, he wants to go out there and hunt. Being grounded doesn't help but he trusts his elements to handle things. Ichigo is no assassin. Too unsubtle for that. But the hollow side of Zangetsu is more instinct than rational, the almost sadistic demand for a fight is not helping Ichigo any. 

Sitting down, he balances both his blades on his knees. Entering his inner world is as easy as breathing after all the practise he's had over the years. He expects Zangetsu's pale form to fall on him the second he arrives but he doesn't. His inner world has changed, Ichigo notes.

It's not a surprise, a bond so closely connected to his soul had to mean change. The luscious Italian gardens among his skyscrapers are not unwelcome. The Varia Castle in the distance doesn't look out of place either. "Zangetsu?" Ichigo asks, eyeing the pale form wandering one of the gardens. 

"Why are we not hunting?" Zangetsu demands, some impatience shining through but his Zanpakuto doesn't stop his exploration. 

"Kisuke and Yoruichi will handle it. We're not subtle enough." Politics, Ichigo hates it with passion. 

That gets Zangetsu to stop as he sneers at Ichigo, "and what does your pretty mate say about it?" 

Ichigo shrugs because Xanxus hadn't said much, though he can tell that the older man approved of the plan. Zangetsu scoffs, head tilting as they both feel Xanxus' poking curiously at the bond. "Shall we?" 

"Careful," Ichigo suggests. "Let him settle." 

Zangetsu rolls his eyes, "you're too soft." 

Xanxus lands in his inner world with a confused sound and a momentary loss of balance. "What the fuck?" The Wrath demands as he takes a good look at his surroundings. 

"Ain't that hurtful?" Zangetsu taunts, unsheathing his sword but stabbing it on the ground immediately after. Reclining against it, Zangetsu looks Xanxus over. "Shouldn't you recognize your mate's inner world? Instincts, listen to them." 

"Zangetsu, I take it." Xanxus drawls. 

The hybrid watches in silence as Zangetsu throws his head back and laughs. "Oh, I like you," Zangetsu stalks up to Xanxus, fingers reaching but not quite touching. "I should test you but fine. You can use my power, for now."

"Just like that?" Xanxus arches his brow. 

He doesn't get an answer, not when Zangetsu's hand snaps up and stops the blade centimetres away from Xanxus' skin. "Careful, old man," Zangetsu cautions. 

"Why?" The other side of Ichigo's power demands, long coat flying on the nonexistent wind. 

"Do you want it to rain?" Zangetsu mocks. "We'll take you," the pale figure continues, "but if you fuck up we'll cut you up just the same." 

Xanxus snorts, eyeing both spirits suspiciously. "Calm now?" 

Zangetsu laughs, crowding Xanxus' space but the man doesn't give him an inch. "Let us play sometimes."

"Oh?" Xanxus reaches for him, tilting Zangetsu's chin up and kissing his cheek. "Maybe if you behave." 

With wide eyes, Zangetsu throws himself back, laughter cutting off. He shakes his head and huffs, watching Xanxus make his way to Ichigo. "Go, come back when you can play. Before that, you are no fun."

Ichigo comes back from his inner world feeling a mixture of bemusement and restless energy. He had been expecting more of a fight, he had actually been hoping for one. But Zangetsu had gotten distracted by Xanxus and Ichigo can't find it in himself to reproach him that. Xanxus is particularly good in redirecting them, it would seem. 

At Xanxus' questioning look, Ichigo shrugs. "I think he likes your gardens." 

"My gardens?" Xanxus reaches for Zangetsu's blade.

It hums in the assassin's hand but settles soon enough. Ichigo can feel the amusement radiating from his Zanpakuto, the old man is being quiet, though. Ichigo will check in on him later. "They weren't there before the bond, they're yours." To be honest, Ichigo likes them too. 

Before Xanxus can respond to that, Itsuki enters the dojo and Ichigo's mouth turns down. He nods just once, takes one look at Xanxus and then catches Lussuria's eyes. Pulling Xanxus closer, he drops a kiss on the man's cheek. "Go to bed? I'll deal with this."

Surprisingly, Xanxus doesn't protest. But that might have to do with how exhausted the Varia Commander feels. "Join me at some point tonight, would you? We leave early tomorrow for the gala." 

Ichigo resists the urge to groan mostly because he's had time to accept his fate. "Alright," he concedes instead, taking a step back to give Xanxus space when he shifts to leave the room. 

He waits until Xanxus is far enough away before he turns back to Lussuria. "He shouldn't be this tired, I know he slept well." 

"To be fair," Lussuria murmurs, "he has been having many late nights. But no, he shouldn't be. I'll check him tomorrow before the gala." 

Squalo snorts, uncharacteristically silent from where he's standing beside Mizuiro. "Shitty boss is not going to be happy."

That's true, Ichigo admits to himself. "Tough luck," he shrugs. "I have to put on a suit, he can deal with a check-up." He turns to Lussuria after, "have Kisuke with you?"

"Voi, Ichigo. What are you worried about?" Squalo asks, eyes firmly on Ichigo's blades. 

The hybrid is not necessarily worried. It's just better to be cautious. "He's got my spiritual energy in him, sometimes after a change I'll get drowsy too. Until I get used to the change." And Xanxus has access to more of Ichigo's power through the bond, "Kisuke knows my powers well." 

"Better to have him on hand then," Lussuria concedes.

With that, Ichigo leaves the room, Itsuki at his heels. "What happened?" He wonders, feet already carrying him to the barracks. 

"It seems the creatures were attempting to break into the Compound by the back, sir." Itsuki reports, "our defence held but we have wounded."

"How many?" Ichigo asks, mind already whirling. He wants medics on his people but he doesn't want anybody but his people on the division. Not with Xanxus exhausted and asleep and Ichigo too on edge. "Casualties?" 

"Nine wounded, sir." Itsuki pulls to a stop before the door, "no casualties."

At least there's that, Ichigo thinks. He itches to go out there and deal with the threat directly but Aizen can only be better contained and Ichigo doesn't really specialize in that. Maybe it's time he changes that. 

His recruits are either asleep or barely awake and Ichigo watches over them, already planning new training schedules. Better training means fewer injuries. "Get me Lussuria," he orders Itsuki. Hopefully, the sun will be able to help. 

He finishes his slow round in silence, doing his best to keep the agitation out of his powers and therefore the bond. Let Xanxus sleep, waking him up will help nothing. 

"We're sorry, sir." One of them struggles to bow. 

This one was handpicked by Ichigo, straight from the academy. "What for?" Ichigo wonders, "you got your job done." He takes a step to the side to allow Lussuria into the room. 

"Barely, Captain. And so many of us got injured. It was on me." 

"Maybe," Ichigo concedes. "I wouldn't know, I wasn't there. But sometimes barely good enough is all it's needed. You got the job done, you're alive. That's all I care about. If you really hate how it went, then train until you're better." 

"Not right now, though." Lussuria scolds gently. Turning to Ichigo, he smiles. "I'll handle it."

"Thank you," Ichigo inclines his head. 

In the end, he's far too agitated to go to sleep. He organizes tighter patrols around the compound and gets Squalo up and guarding Xanxus. The Captain's Quarters are not unguarded by any means but he’d rather be safe than sorry. 

Morning finds him still there with far less paperwork left than he believed there would be. Though to be fair, Kisuke had proven to be scarily efficient in all things paperwork so he had less to get done than he had expected from the very beginning. What does surprise him, though, is that no Captain's meeting was called.

Shunsui did send Ichigo a hell butterfly and the hybrid can't help but think that the soul reapers are back to going behind his back once more. He can't be bothered to be surprised, though it does anger him. No matter, Mizuiro will know what is going on. Besides, he has Kisuke and Yoruichi fully on his corner this time and there's little those two can't find out. 

"Breakfast is ready, sir," Itsuki informs him and Ichigo nods, absently reaching for the next file. He's going to need to talk to Kotetsu, maybe get a squad of the Fourth assigned to his Division for a while. "Sir?"

"Just bring it here," Ichigo decides. "I'll eat while I work." 

"I'll let Master Xanxus know, sir," Itsuki replies, already turning around towards the cafeteria. 

Ichigo winces, piling up all the files he needs. "Fine, I'm going!" 

Smug bastard, Ichigo sighs. No matter, the rest of his division will be in the Living Realm soon enough. It's going to be easier then. He arrives just in time to watch the last dish being brought out and he blinks in surprise. Traditional Japanese breakfast dishes spanning a big enough table for Ichigo, Xanxus and their elements. 

It's too much. 

"Haruki took offence, sir," Itsuki explains beside him, pointing at the seat that apparently belongs to Ichigo. At least judging by the drafted schedule beside his tea. 

Sitting down, Ichigo sends Xanxus' empty spot a pointed look. "Offence?" 

Itsuki is, of course, entirely unrepentant. "Master Xanxus ate outside yesterday, sir. Haruki wishes to prove his cooking superior." 

"Why not Italian then?" Ichigo wonders, remembering the breakfasts Xanxus has cooked for them. 

"Master Xanxus seems to have taken a liking to traditional Japanese food, sir."

Alright then, Ichigo is not about to question it. Not with how picky an eater Xanxus can be. "Let him sleep," Ichigo cautions. Though the warning turns pointless when Ichigo feels Xanxus wake. The bond turns scarily detailed the closer they are to one another. It's just that Ichigo forgets, sometimes. "No matter, I'll wait for him. Can you ask Haruki for some matcha tea and sake? Yoruichi and Kisuke are on their way." 

"Of course, sir." Itsuki bows and then disappears to the kitchen. 

Ichigo enjoys his tea as he waits, shifting to make space for Shinji on his other side. "Restless too?" The older blonde wonders, pulling Ichigo in a brief side hug. 

With a hum, Ichigo nods "Mizuiro says this was Aizen." 

Shinji tenses beside him, cheshire grin straining. "I'll let da others know." 

Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, Ichigo purrs. Not soothingly but still a brief grounding sound. "Good. Yoruichi and Kisuke are dealing with it." 

"Damn nobles," Shinji laments, understanding what Ichigo wasn't saying. "I'll handle Soifon for ya." 

"Thanks." 

That's the moment Xanxus finally makes an appearance, dropping on his spot beside Ichigo. "Morning," the assassin murmurs, leaving a quick kiss on Ichigo's cheek even as he pushes the fish on Ichigo's hand.

"Morning." He looks far more animated, Ichigo notices. Good. "I was just waiting for you," he defends himself. 

"That better be the only reason you brought work with you," Xanxus points at Ichigo's files. 

The older Visored snickers at that, hand coming up to mess Ichigo's hair. "Busted, kid." 

"Not all of us are lazy bastards," Ichigo sasses back. "How long have you been escaping from your paperwork? Hinamori's going to put out search posters." 

"Watch yer lying mouth," Shinji slaps the back of Ichigo's head. "There's no paperwork on ma desk."

"Denial thy name is Shinji," Ichigo eyes the older man, just daring him to slap him again. 

Shinji's grin stretches and the blond rests a hand on his sword's hilt. Kisuke and Yoruichi come back to that, looking as they always do, nothing that shows what they've spent the night doing. "Ma ma, boys," Yoruichi complains. "Not on the breakfast table!" But she makes no move to stop them, choosing to reach for the sake instead. "My favourite brand too, our little Ichigo. He's growing up." 

Kisuke weeps dramatically, hiding his face behind his fan and letting Lussuria coo encouragements at him. Mizuiro ignores them by offering his soup to Xanxus and stealing Squalo's. Surprisingly enough, Squalo allows it with a strangled "voooi!" Ichigo doesn't want to know. 

"Eat," Xanxus demands, breaking Shinji's and Ichigo's stand-off. When Ichigo turns his scowl Xanxus' way, the assassin only rolls his eyes and stuffs the fish in Ichigo's mouth. 

Ichigo splutters but concedes, reaching for his tea to wash down the fish.

"Whipped," Shinji teases, shaking his head in mock sadness. 

With an unapologetic shrug, Ichigo allows himself to be fed some fruit. Just opening his mouth and chewing whatever Xanxus deems fit for Ichigo to eat. Both of them ignore Lussuria's squealing and Shinji rolls his eyes feigning to throw up. "Ya are so disgustingly sweet." 

Putting an arm around Xanxus' waist, Ichigo opens his mouth for the next bite to be grumpily fed to him and does nothing to hide his own smugness. 

"Yes, yes," Shinji waves them away. "Yer domesticated'n happy about it. We know. I'm glad for ya, brat." 

Xanxus snorts, flipping Shinji off. "Bite me, bitch." 

"Sorry, kid. Yer too young for me," Shinji bows sadly. "Maybe in a couple of centuries." 

"Are you even into biting, trash?" Squalo demands, "you look vanilla enough for cavities." 

Yoruichi chokes on her sake, snorting out her laughter unapologetically. Shinji looks deeply offended for a second and then he just rolls his eyes. "Whateva, at least I could rock the long hair look, Witcher." 

"VOI, I'm not even offended," Squalo declares. "Geralt is a great character. He and his horse are the best story." 

"Really now?" Mizuiro murmurs, not even looking up from his phone. 

"Uh." Wincing slightly, Squalo looks around for rescue and then back at Mizuiro. "Voi, if I'm Geralt, you're definitely my Roach."

"So I'm your horse now?" 

Ichigo snorts, stealing a kiss from Xanxus' lips. "I'll go check on the Senkaimon. Could you pack for me? The cabin is in the outskirts of Karakura." 

"For the three days?" Xanxus asks, "won't you need things for your human body?" 

"Yes, most of that Kisuke and Mizuiro already handled. They'll let you know." Ichigo confirms, reaching for his files again. 

"Fine, but don't complain later. I'll bring what I think you need." Xanxus presses a final onigiri to Ichigo's lips.

"Of course, sweetheart." Opening his mouth, he takes the last of the onigiri and then stands. 

Mizuiro falls into step with him as he makes his way to the Compound's gate. It's still strange to Ichigo how empty the compound is now, normally he would have left something of a skeleton crew behind but Kisuke recommended against it. "You know something," though it seems like a useless comment, Mizuiro always does. 

"I handled it, it's better you know after the gala." Mizuiro locks his screen, turning his eyes to Ichigo. "We got Asia, Ichigo. Vongola won't dare touch you now." 

"And Xanxus?" Ichigo stays still as Mizuiro climbs his back. 

"The Ninth Generation will try to use him to reign you in but the alliance will give Tsunayoshi more credibility among the older generation of bosses." Clasping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, Mizuiro hums. "It won't be hard to push for retirement soon enough." 

"Alright, Miz," Ichigo nods. "I'm just restless." 

"I know," Mizuiro reassures. "Instincts?" 

"Yes," jumping into flash step, Ichigo begins their journey to the Sixth. "Zangetsu is unusually protective of Xanxus, old man Zangetsu is confused." 

"You'll figure it out, worry about the Senkaimon and the gala first," Mizuiro climbs down from Ichigo's back, reaching for his phone once more. 

"Have any assignments for me?" Ichigo drags his hands through his hair. He hates the entire thing already but he will play along if it'll keep them safer. Xanxus would hate an outright fight with Vongola. 

"Don't hide the bond, don't hide your power," Mizuiro advises him. "Tsunayoshi and Xanxus already handled the alliances, let them see what it earned them. Don't let the Ninth push you around but don't let him push you into a fight either." 

"Fine," with that Ichigo enters Byakuya's compound. 

"Do I schedule a visit to Hueco Mundo?" Mizuiro offers, already texting Kisuke. 

"Thank you, Mizuiro."

He finds Byakuya in his office, Renji beside him. It must be obvious how restless he is because Renji winces and Byakuya brings out the tea. It's enough for now. "What is Shunsui planning?" 

Byakuya's expression tightens. "We don't know, a Captain's meeting has not been called." 

"Whatever it is, carrot top, he's being protective of you. The Second is restless." Renji offers, pushing his hair away from his face. 

"I'm not happy," Ichigo admits, fingers absently tapping his teacup. 

"I know," Byakuya sits back. "I wouldn't be either. I can have the Senkaimon up and running in fifteen minutes." 

"Thanks," Ichigo sips from his tea, nodding at his friends. 

Ichigo doesn't try to resist the urge to look for Shinji first, the man is still in his Division and the hybrid is almost grateful for it. Apparently, Xanxus has taken to organize the move of the remaining members of the First, Itsuki and Yui assisting as best they can. Ichigo is mostly amused by the way his Division members fall over themselves to comply with Xanxus' wishes.

"Cute, ain't it?" Shinji teases, leaning against the wall. 

The hybrid doesn't know about cute but it's a little pleasing. That he won't deny. Ichigo hadn't particularly stopped to wonder whether his Division would care for Xanxus but it's still reassuring to see them obviously like him enough to desire his approval. 

"Brat makes ya happy," Shinji observes, maybe answering Ichigo's wandering thoughts. 

"He does," Ichigo lets his body weight fall into Shinji's side, seeking some way to calm his restlessness down. "I have him in Italy and the rest in Karakura. Shin, I can't be in both places." 

"Why not take yer little gang ta Italy with ya? They'll go if ya asked'em." Shinji adjusts to Ichigo's weight, soft purr starting in his chest. 

"I don't…" Ichigo starts and then cuts off uncomfortably, shrugging and letting Shinji hug him closer. Neither of them reacts to Xanxus coming to stand beside them, though Ichigo accepts the Wrath flames blanketing him. 

"Ya don't want them there," Shinji says and doesn't let Ichigo pull away when the younger man startles. "Don't, kid. Ya have a right ta that. Italy has been fer da two of ya, safe and happy and it's natural not ta want them there. Not when ya haven't forgiven them yet and ya shouldn't." 

"Shin…" Ichigo's mouth pulls down and he shifts self-consciously. 

The blonde sighs, pulling Ichigo closer instead. He rubs their cheeks together, purr turning into a soothing coo that has Ichigo settling almost against his will. Melting against Shinji's side with a protesting grumble. The blonde chuckles, pulling Ichigo with him to his guest's room and laying him down on the pillows. 

Ichigo glares, stealing the softest pillow out of spite and then melting at the feeling of Xanxus' flames tightening on him. "You're teaming up on me," he complains, grabbing the fluffiest blanket for good measure. 

Xanxus snorts. 

Shinji rolls his eyes, "brat." But he makes no move to take either the pillow or blanket from Ichigo. He waits until the younger man settles down before he starts to cart his fingers through orange hair. "Ya need ta breathe, kid." Shinji murmurs, pulling Ichigo back to his side and letting his purr grow stronger.

"I can't be in two places at once," Ichigo repeats, tension coming back. 

"And ya don't want them in Italy. You yerself want ta be in Hueco Mundo, kid. Don't think I didn't notice." Shinji answers again, "there's nothing wrong with that. Ya don't owe them yer forgiveness and Hueco Mundo is more yours than Soul Society and da Living Realm. Ya don't feel safe, that's why ya came ta me." 

That makes Ichigo sigh, burrowing closer to Shinji's side and letting himself reach for Xanxus' flames. The Wrath curls tentatively on Ichigo's other side, fingers petting his back. "Let us settle you down," Xanxus murmurs, "then we can deal with it." 

The hybrid grumbles, sending him a look but he nods anyway, letting Shinji's presence and Xanxus' flames calm him down enough to doze. 

Shinji shifts, meeting Xanxus' gaze over Ichigo's mop of hair. "I can have da Visored take care of the brat's friends." 

Thinking that over, Xanxus nods. "We have a three-day vacation, I can distract him then." 

The blonde hums at that, hand coming up to his own face. "Fer three days that's fine. But ya need to take into account the differing instincts."

"Meaning?" Xanxus asks, eyeing the obviously stressed out Visored. 

"Yer thinking in terms of what would calm ya down. I'm guessing that would be ta cluster yourself and yer people in that castle of yours. Let the world burn down outside if it comes down ta that. Ain't it?" Shinji wonders. 

"The way I understand it, that's what makes ya a Home. But Ichigo ain't like that." The blonde goes on, "he'd rather deal with da problem head-on so it doesn't come back later. Having everybody in da same place and safe is important ta him in that there's now only one place ta protect while he goes out and deals with da threat."

Xanxus blinks and then he nods slowly. "And he doesn't want the people of Karakura in Italy so that bothers him." 

"That's da problem he can concentrate on because that one has a fix. What bothers him is that Aizen is immortal, he can't get rid of da threat." Shinji murmurs, eyeing Xanxus from the corner of his eyes. 

With a hum, Xanxus pulls Ichigo closer to him. "So I should send him out to hunt?" 

"Probably would be better, yes," Shinji answers, slowly extracting himself from the cuddle pile. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Xanxus demands. 

"Ta finish da move and organize the rest, if I know Byakuya and this brat, the Senkaimon is already open." 

"Oh no," Xanxus snorts, "you're not going anywhere yet." He wraps his War tighter in his flames to ensure that he remains asleep and watches Shinji still with a sigh. 

"Really, kid? Right now? I know da brat already told ya everything." Shinji complains but he settles back down anyway.

"He doesn't ask questions," Xanxus moves slowly, sitting up and letting his War settle. Ichigo grumbles but doesn't wake, head on Xanxus' lap and arms around the Wrath's waist. "Little shit just took your apology and moved on, trash. I'm not that nice." 

"Yer too fucking young ta be talkin' shit ta me, brat." Shinji arches his brow, sword suddenly in hand but he never raises it. 

It's a bit of an empty threat with Ichigo on Xanxus' lap and they both know it. Just as they both know that if Shinji really wanted, he could just leave and Xanxus wouldn't be able to do a damn thing to stop him. 

"Ask yer questions, kid," Shinji sheaths his sword. "Just don't expect answers ta every one." 

Better than he expected, Xanxus guesses. "Why leave?" 

Shinji grimaces though that's the one question he must have expected. "We thought it was for da better," he shrugs. "Or so we told ourselves. Truth is that Ichigo wakes up way ta many instincts and we were still trying ta push the whole hollowfied part down." 

"Instincts?"

"He's so young," Shinji whispers, hand settling on Ichigo's back as he rumbles a coo that the younger man answers with a sleepy hum. "It drove da entire pack crazy. A part of us wanted ta cuddle him up and keep him safe, da other part wanted ta teach da brat ta hunt. We were supposed ta train this brat up fer war." 

"It was too much," Xanxus guesses and Shinji nods. 

"He smelt so hurt after," Shinji admits, "it was too hard ta remain and not go crazy." 

"So you didn't," Xanxus resumes petting Ichigo's hair, listening to his War's low purr coming to life. 

Humming his agreement, Shinji pulls back. "We apologized after, of course. It's still hard not ta push da instincts down but it's settled all of us. Took a lot fer him ta come back ta us again but he does now." 

"And the people in Karakura?" Xanxus wonders. 

"If they've talked'bout it," Shinji grimaces, "Ichigo hasn't commented. There's resentment there but Ichigo still cares enough ta want'em safe." Shrugging, Shinji stands up, "now I'm really off, brat." 

Xanxus snorts but startles when Shinji rubs their cheeks together, letting out the same soothing purr he used on Ichigo before. The blonde laughs, "welcome ta da pack, cub. Call if ya need us." 

Ichigo wakes up minutes later, grumpy mostly out of principle. He throws a mulish look at Xanxus' from under his messy hair but he doesn't even try to stand. 

"Don't be a little shit," Xanxus scolds. "You're feeling better, aren't you?" The hybrid doesn't dignify that with a response, he just huffs. Xanxus indulges him for a little while, letting Ichigo hide under the blankets but sooner than he'd like, Ichigo pulls away. 

The assassin pulls him back down for a kiss and Ichigo lets himself be manhandled with a scowl on his face but he kisses Xanxus back all the same, settling on the older man's lap easily enough. "I don't like this." 

"I know," Xanxus agrees. "We can deal with this, alright? Kisuke and Yoruichi dealt with Aizen's connections and I'm sure that if there's a way to make him mortal again, Kisuke and Mizuiro will find out."

Deflating at that, Ichigo nods. "I know," Pulling his swords closer, the hybrid shrugs. "It's not that, it's the waiting. I don't like it, I'm restless. I'm not cut out for assassinations, I know that. I'll let the assassins deal with that but I feel like I should be out there doing something." 

Xanxus hums, letting his flames wrap Ichigo up until his War is calm and relaxed. "You'll get there, brat. We'll deal with the gala and then we have our vacation, it'll be good for us both. And if you're still restless, I'll find some things for you to help me with." 

His War sighs but nods, pulling Xanxus down for another kiss. "I don't want..." Ichigo whispers, "I just don't want a repeat. Once was enough," clenching his hand around Zangetsu's hilt, he shrugs. "I can't lose parts of my soul again." 

Resisting the urge to frown, Xanxus lets himself fall down with Ichigo sprawled on top of him. "You won't, you're forbidden from self-sacrificing plays," he orders and feels Ichigo smile against his skin. "We'll find another way. You're stronger now." 

Ichigo kisses him, flames raising to meet Xanxus' own. "Yes, sir." 

"Damn right," Xanxus murmurs, opening his legs to pull Ichigo closer. It'd be easy, Xanxus thinks, to lose themselves in this but Ichigo's restless energy still simmers on their bond. It's a stark reminder that they need to leave. 

"Come on, brat," Xanxus grabs a hold of Ichigo's hips. "Well finish this back home."

The hybrid stretches, nose wrinkling as he huffs again but he nods just the same. "Let’s get you to your castle," he reaches for Xanxus and pulls him up. 

Although the assassin can't deny that he'd feel better in his own territory, he eyes Ichigo suspiciously. "And you? We have the gala, brat. Don't try to pull a disappearing act on me."

"I'm not," Ichigo defends himself. "But Xanxus, I'll be going to Hueco Mundo when I finally manage." 

And Xanxus can see the stubborn set of Ichigo's jaw, the way his shoulders are raised like he's expecting a fight. And Xanxus is not pleased but he also knows that Ichigo would not leave until he feels everything is sufficiently handled. "You need that?"

All Ichigo does is nod. 

"Fine," Xanxus concedes, though it does leave a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm your Home, I'm supposed to be able to settle you down." It feels a little like a failure. 

Some of it must show on his face because Ichigo winces. "You're perfect," Ichigo soothes, "I just need to hunt, love. I need the freedom of Hueco Mundo." 

"My castle should be able to give you that," Xanxus murmurs, pulling Ichigo closer to ease the hard lines of his discomfort. 

Ichigo coos at him, the same coaching sound Xanxus saw Shinji use on the hybrid before. "If I let my powers out in your castle, that's the last you'll see of it." 

Sending his War a look, Xanxus pushes Ichigo's head until the younger Sky hides it against Xanxus' shoulder with a sigh. "I can handle you." 

"You can," Ichigo agrees, smugly. Almost as if to prove it, he lets some of his power out around them, let's it lap playfully at Xanxus' skin and the Wrath shivers. "Come with me if you want." 

Oh, Xanxus is going. He's also hunting the shitty shark and the scientist down because so help him, his castle will be able to withstand Ichigo at some point in the future. Sooner rather than later. Because having Ichigo going somewhere else to calm down leave him feeling all kinds of inadequate. 

He suddenly feels a tiny bit sorry for his "I don't need providing" faze, as short as it was. 

They arrive at the Sixth's Compound quickly and although Ichigo doesn't rush him, Xanxus gets the feeling that the hybrid would like to go faster. But he says nothing along those lines and Xanxus doesn't bring it up. Xanxus has seen just how fast Ichigo is so it's not difficult to realize that the man is pacing himself. 

Moving to the Living Realm is less of a production than Xanxus had been expecting. The First Division squads left are quick to organize and get everything ready and the rest of their group are eager enough to leave Soul Society behind. 

"Voi, these little shits are so well behaved," Squalo offers, looking at the hive of activity at Xanxus' side. 

Beside them, Ichigo snorts. "No, they're really not." 

"They want Master Xanxus to like them," Itsuki clarifies, a giggling Yui hiding behind his shoulder. 

"What?" Xanxus deadpans, eyeing Ichigo's Division members a little more attentively. 

"Well, Master Xanxus," Yui pokes her head from behind Itsuki, "marriages amongst nobles are not so common, sir. Especially unarranged ones. We just think it's romantic." 

"Oh," Squalo blinks. "Voi, there was a contract!" 

"Yes," Yui agrees, blushing, "but it was all so rushed! And it was obvious Kurosaki-dono was already so gone for Master Xanxus even before that! He left work because Master Xanxus called!" 

Ichigo blushes furiously at that, bowing his head in an effort to hide it. "Oi! Do you need to be that embarrassing?" 

But Yui's inner romantic has apparently been awakened because she doesn't back down. Xanxus is mildly impressed. "Not embarrassing at all, Kurosaki-dono! It's so cute!" She walks around Itsuki to stand in front of the hybrid. "And Sir still sends all those guns, flowers and chocolates every week!" 

"Of course I do!" Ichigo scowls, crossing his arms around his chest. "I'm not taking anything for granted." 

Both Lussuria and Yui squeal, Ichigo takes a step back, looking vaguely alarmed. He looks at Xanxus for rescue and the assassin snorts, pulling him back for a quick kiss. "Come on, we got a gala to attend." 

"Fine," Ichigo nods, looking somewhat resigned to all the giggling coming from behind him. 

"Don't be a little shit," Xanxus comforts, kissing Ichigo's cheek. "Deal with the gala for a little while and then we can escape to Karakura." 

His War nods at that, hiding his face against Xanxus' collarbone for a second before he straightens. "Thank you, sweetheart." 

With a snort, Xanxus jumps to the Senkaimon. Crossing the thing is still a strange experience but he's determined that it will be something that he'll master in time. The group separates once they make it to Varia land. The First Division members along with Itsuki leave to the reserve compound the Varia got in the marriage alliance, the rest of them go back to the Varia Castle. 

They have enough time, Xanxus thinks with satisfaction. They already ate so that's taken care of, now it's a matter of reviewing files and then getting Ichigo in appropriate attire. Xanxus already has a good idea of what the two of them will wear. He'd like to check that first, though. 

But when he moves to try and get that done, Ichigo's arms around him turn to steel. Xanxus looks at him with a glare, already reading the stubbornness in the flames connected to his own. "What's this about, brat?" 

It's Lussuria who answers him, though. "Well, you see, boss-dear, you've been too lethargic lately. We're a tiny bit worried." 

Oh, Xanxus thinks and then he scowls. "Don't you fucking dare." 

Ichigo, however, doesn't listen to him because the next thing Xanxus knows is that they're in the medical wing. "Please?" The hybrid murmurs, lips ghosting over Xanxus' cheek and Xanxus would tell him to fuck off if it wasn't for the almost nervous energy the younger Sky has all but radiating from him. 

"I can take your power," Xanxus concedes, "if I am lethargic, it's nothing bad. I'll be fine." 

The hybrid pulls a face, still keeping Xanxus trapped in his arms as they wait for the rest of the group to catch up with them but he doesn't contradict Xanxus so the assassin lets that one go. For now. 

Lussuria joins them soon enough, an enthused Yui still at his heels and Urahara beside him. Xanxus eyes them cautiously. It seems Ichigo didn't hold back, Xanxus has the vague suspicion that he won't be leaving without a very detailed medical check-up. He sighs but obediently extends his arm for Urahara to take some of his blood. 

The familiar feeling of Lussuria's sun flames cursing his body is easy to ignore, though Xanxus doesn't appreciate anybody pushing his tongue down with a wooden stick. Guardian or not. The sensation of the sun flames poking at Xanxus' bond with Ichigo is invasive enough that he tries to take a step back. Ichigo shudders behind him, hold tightening but the hybrid's power raises to match Xanxus' discomfort. 

"Well," Lussuria concludes, "blood tests need a little longer but as far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with the boss, Ichi-darling." 

"I fucking told you," Xanxus complains, reading himself to leave. 

But Ichigo's hold on him doesn't slack. "Now Urahara," the hybrid explains. 

Xanxus twists to glare at Ichigo better. "Why? My Sun already cleared me, brat."

"Yes," Ichigo nods, helpfully lifting Xanxus' arm out of the way for Urahara to get at him. "But Kisuke is more familiar with my power. A power that you now have coursing through you." 

That has Xanxus blinking as he stills, ignoring the cold sensation of unfamiliar spiritual energy poking at him. "You think your power might be hurting me." 

His War's mouth turns down but Ichigo shakes his head. "No, sometimes after the changes I get sleepy and then very hungry. If it's something like that we need to prepare for it." 

Before Xanxus can answer that, though, Urahara pulls back. "Well, my cute little student, I do believe Xanxus will be fine, though we are going to need some diet changes." 

"Oh, hell no," Xanxus snaps, "Lussuria already made me give up coffee and alcohol. I've been drinking all that water, I even have salads. I'm not giving any more shit up, you fucker." 

"He can eat whatever he wants," Ichigo defends loyally. "We'll worry about extra nutrients when the time comes." 

"That's just the thing, Ichigo," Urahara answers, face hidden behind his fan. "You're expecting." 

"That makes you lethargic?" Xanxus wonders, mostly for something to say. His hand comes to cover his belly almost on its own and Xanxus lets Ichigo hold his weight up. 

Ichigo's flames are raising around them, heavily tinted with his spiritual energy. It's heady, powerful and possessive and Xanxus shudders, mouth parting. "Wait, wait, Ichigo, the gala." 

"Fuck the gala," Ichigo pushes Xanxus more firmly against him, letting him feel the hard cock against his ass. 

Shit. "No, brat. We really need to go. Just the gala and then Karakura," Xanxus soothes, flames reaching to coax the hollow tinted power around him. To his surprise, he can feel Zangetsu stirring and Xanxus gets the distinct impression that the Zanpakuto's hollow side is amused. 

Xanxus pokes at him, briefly giving in to the temptation to rub his ass against Ichigo and still trying to relax the heavy possessiveness his War seems charged with. "Come on, Ichigo. It will be just a few hours." 

His War snorts but indulges him anyway. "Fine, but you're not leaving the bed those three days."

And Xanxus shudders, both at the words and at the feeling of Ichigo's power pooling around his belly. 

Urahara observes them silently, fan tapping against his chin as he waits for them to settle. "It can. You're lethargic because the developing soul is sustaining itself with your flames. It makes you tired. Pull enough of Ichigo's power through the bond and it shouldn't be a problem anymore." 

"Alright," Ichigo nods, hands still possessively around Xanxus' waist. "What else?" 

To be honest, Xanxus would like to protest. He's pregnant, not terminally ill. He doesn't need all this fuzz right this second, this check-up could easily continue later. The assassin needs a little time to process but he also knows that Ichigo is not coddling him. The brat grew up in a clinic, this is hardwired into him. 

"Nothing, really, Ichi-darling! We'll make a good diet plan," Lussuria offers, pointing at Urahara and himself, "and plan the future checkups but for now there's not much that needs doing. I would suggest that you think about the delivery, boss-dear." 

With a shrug and a sigh, Urahara meets Xanxus' gaze, "in this we need to study. I'm not as familiar as I'd like to be with Home Skies to offer you alternatives. Neither is Lussuria and Squalo mentions you dislike the Superbi. Between Mizuiro and Viper they will find it, so no worries." 

"There's time yet," Ichigo murmurs, kissing Xanxus' nape. "We'll figure it out." 

What he needs is space. With a gesture, they have the room to themselves and Xanxus allows himself to go boneless, hiding his face against Ichigo's shoulder and taking comfort both from the power around them and Ichigo's coaxing purr. "I thought it'd take longer," he admits, hand clenching over his belly. 

"Me too," Ichigo agrees, fingers petting Xanxus' back. "What do you need, love?"

Xanxus shudders, pulling on Ichigo's flames until they blanket him entirely. "We're going to the gala because we have to," Xanxus repeats. More for himself than for Ichigo. "But we're not staying, we hole ourselves up in Karakura and then here. Ichigo, don't go. I want you here." 

The hybrid nods, not thinking twice about Xanxus' request and he would feel selfish if it wasn't that he genuinely wants his War right here with him. Xanxus doesn't need protecting but he does feel vulnerable and having Ichigo around is easing that, making him feel safe and covered. Ichigo kisses his cheek, flames spreading around Xanxus' skin. "I'll stay, love. Anything else?"

Burrowing closer to Ichigo's heat, Xanxus clutches at him. It's fine, it's just the two of them and Ichigo is his War. He likes to keep Xanxus out of harm's way. "Don't let Timoteo near me."

"They won't touch you," Ichigo swears, his hold on Xanxus goes tight enough that it almost hurts but it steals a quick smile from the assassin. 

He reaches for his War, planting a kiss on his lips that's soft in a way Xanxus isn't usually. Ichigo takes it, drops a kiss on Xanxus' cheek and then accepts Xanxus' lips on him again, opening his mouth to give Xanxus better access. "I love you," he murmurs, framing Xanxus' cheeks with his hands. 

Xanxus freezes and Ichigo nods, "you're my Home and I love you. If you weren't my Home, I'd love you anyway." Xanxus just stares at him, wide-eyed and surprised but bashfully pleased.

But he doesn't say it back, instead he nods, hand reaching for one of Ichigo's own so their fingers can tangle together over his belly. "Prove it," Xanxus challenges, leaning on Ichigo's hold but keeping himself defiant 

That gets him a smile, as boyish as the day they bonded but also a little mischievous, a little smug. "I wasn't planning on stopping, sweetheart." 

With a snort, Xanxus pulls him in for another kiss. "Mushy bastard. Come on, lets shower, change. Get this gala done and over with, I want out." 

"Of course, love," Ichigo murmurs against his lips, pulling Xanxus closer and flash stepping them to Xanxus' room. Jumping back into his body is an interesting feeling and Xanxus shifts his shoulders and pushes it away. 

"Shower first, then clothes. I want to see how they fit you, I mostly made guesses." 

Ichigo just sighs but nods, "fine." He doesn't sound particularly enthused with the idea but Xanxus lets that go in favour of watching him undress for the shower. 

It's always a little jarring to watch Ichigo in his body and be reminded that his scars only show in his soul. It sounds like it should be poetic instead of the result of a shitty situation made even worse by trash. But it is what it is and Xanxus will be petty in the name of his War if Ichigo is going to keep being so disgustingly forgiving.

He guesses that Ichigo knows even if the hybrid never quite calls him out on it. It's also the reason Xanxus hasn't pushed to meet Ichigo's so-called friends in Karakura. He'll see Ichigo surrounded with people who know the meaning of loyalty, who will stand beside him with or without his powers. And yes, he knows maybe he's judging these bunch of brats too harshly. 

Ask him if he cares. None of them are his concern, Ichigo is. 

"Stop plotting demise," Ichigo scolds, taking Xanxus' jacket off. "You're the one who wanted to get a move on."

"Who says I'm plotting anything, brat?" Xanxus complains but he reaches for his belt while Ichigo busies himself with Xanxus' shirt. 

"The bond," Ichigo shrugs, throwing Xanxus' shirt to the basket. "I can literally feel your dark satisfaction."

"That doesn't mean I was plotting," Xanxus contradicts, checking the heat of the water and then entering the shower. 

"No," Ichigo admits, following behind him. "But that was your plotting face, I recognize it."

"Do you now?" Xanxus wonders, pulling Ichigo in for a kiss. He lets the hybrid pull him closer, fingers tangling in Ichigo's hair. They're going to be late, he laments, but he's not all that sorry. Not when Ichigo's power is already raising around them once more, still heavily hollow-tinted, still starkly possessive. 

"If you keep doing that," Ichigo warns, pulling away from the kiss, "we're not stopping." 

"Didn't ask you to, did I?" Xanxus teases, squeezing Ichigo's ass with on hand. 

Humming, Ichigo looks up at him from under his wet hair, eyes already turning gold. "Turn around," and when Xanxus is not fast enough to comply, he grabs firmly at Xanxus' hips and turns him himself. Ichigo drops to his knees in the same movement, hands spreading Xanxus' ass.

Ichigo begins with a little kiss, chaste and with barely enough pressure to be felt but Xanxus curses all the same, hand coming down to grab at his own cock. The hybrid hums again, tongue coming out to swipe firmly against Xanxus' rim and the Wrath groans, legs opening further, free hand against the glass to help his balance. 

After swirling his tongue around Xanxus' hole, Ichigo pulls away, ignoring the assassin's complaint to kiss at the man's perineum instead. He laps at it, pleased with the way Xanxus' legs shake as the Wrath presses himself backwards against Ichigo. Shallowly dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin, Ichigo pulls away once more so that he can pay attention to Xanxus' clenching rim. 

Pointing his tongue, he lets it press against Xanxus' hole until it slides in. Ichigo lets go of one asscheek to rub insistently against Xanxus' perineum instead, tongue still fucking into him. It's enough to have Xanxus' heart beating wildly inside his chest as he bows his head and pants against the glass, eyes half-lidded as he watches their silhouettes on the foggy mirror.

Xanxus moans, bowing his head. "Fuck," raising his flames, Xanxus tugs at Ichigo's demandingly but all it gets him is Ichigo's power crashing on him, forcing him to his knees. "Oh fuck, brat. What?" 

"No," Ichigo warns, voice low but still dangerous enough to force Xanxus still. "You take what I give you." 

The assassin sighs, allowing himself to go boneless under the onslaught of power and pillowing his head on his arms. They're going to be so goddamm late. It probably should surprise him how little he cares but it doesn't, instead, he arches his back and spreads his legs further. He paints a pretty picture, he knows, ass angled up, legs spread and chest pressed to the wet glass. 

His War makes an appreciative sound behind him, hands coming to pet at Xanxus' sides. "I want to take my time," Ichigo comments, absently stroking Xanxus' cock, fingers dipping into his hole. Xanxus moans lowly, fingers clenching but he doesn't comment. "But fine, you can have your gala, I'll have the three days after that." 

That makes Xanxus whimper, ass clenching around the fingers lazily petting his inner walls. Ichigo laughs lowly, dropping a kiss on the nape of Xanxus' neck that has more teeth than it has any right to. The assassin presses back into it anyway, panting harshly as Ichigo's cock penetrates into him. 

He's barely prepared enough for it, just enough for it not to hurt but Xanxus can feel the burn, the friction of it. Ichigo bottoms out and Xanxus' grunts, hands trying to find something to hold onto and ending up just clenching on his own skin instead. Ichigo doesn't seem to care, he lets go of Xanxus' nape and grounds up behind him instead, hands coming up to take a hold of his hips. 

The assassin has maybe half a second to recognize the way Ichigo's power is pooling between them before the War fucks him back into his cock. Xanxus' will deny the way he squealed until the day he dies, the power pools in his belly and he shivers. The sensation is heady but Xanxus is distracted by Ichigo's lack of movement. 

It takes him a second but he makes a small confused noise, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he waits. 

"Like that?" Ichigo asks him, infuriatingly calm as he rubs circles on Xanxus hips. He doesn't wait for an answer before he's manhandling Xanxus' hands until the assassin's spreading himself open. Xanxus groans in complaint as Ichigo pulls out, trying to ignore the way his hole clenches around nothing. "Want another?" 

Oh, that fucker. Xanxus is always so surprised by this side of Ichigo and he doesn't know why. He gives in anyway because he not so secretly loves it. "Yes, another Ichigo, please." He's too close already, orgasm almost pushed to the surface by Ichigo's tongue before this and held at bay by Xanxus desire for this to last.

The plea gets him Ichigo's cock back on his hole, cool spiritual pressure pumping into him. The hybrid's hand closes around Xanxus' cock, fisting him almost absentmindedly. Xanxus moans, panting, fingers clenching on his asscheeks. Ichigo's cock has barely left him again when Xanxus whimpers, "another, Ichigo. Please" 

Ichigo hums in satisfaction, cock breaching back into Xanxus. "How much do you think you can take? We should try that when we have more time." 

Xanxus nods his agreement, clenching around the retreating cock. "Please, Ichigo. An… ah!" That thrust is brutal and Xanxus comes with a full-body shiver. Ichigo kisses his temple but fucks him through it, pumping him with enough spiritual energy that Xanxus feels almost too full. 

It's just that Ichigo is still rock hard inside of him and Xanxus wants him to come, wants the cum in his ass. He shivers, forcing himself not to scramble away from the cock fucking into him, from the hand still jerking his softening cock. "Come _on,_ brat. Cum in me." 

That earns him a chuckle and a kiss to his temple. "That's what you want, babe? Want me to fill you up?" Ichigo murmurs, hips slowing as he stops trying to pour all of his power into Xanxus. 

Licking his lips, Xanxus nods and then hisses when Ichigo hauls him up, his back to Ichigo's chest. He braces himself with his hands on Ichigo's arms and drops his head on Ichigo's shoulder when the hybrid starts pinching Xanxus' nipples. It's a gentle pleasure that makes him squirm and Ichigo's breath quicken. 

"Go on," Ichigo teases, lips leaving a trail of kisses on Xanxus' shoulder.

Cautiously, Xanxus lifts himself up and then stops, thighs trembling as he holds himself there with only the tip of Ichigo's cock in him. But he recognizes the way Ichigo's power is pooling between them, even if this time it's pure Flame. He knows what Ichigo will do the moment he pulls down. "Ichigo," he starts, licking his lips, "Ichigo, I can't." 

But Ichigo just hums, kissing Xanxus' back and his power doesn't dissipate. "Sure you can," and it would be encouraging if it wasn't so smug. "You're mine, you can take me." 

"You little shit," Xanxus curses at him because he knows he's being played, he knows Ichigo is poking at his pride but he's still going to fall for it because damn right he can take his War. No doubt about that. So he lowers himself slowly, humming in desperation at the feeling of Cloudy Sky pumping into him. 

"There you go," Ichigo reassures him, left hand leaving his nipple to pet Xanxus's side soothingly. 

"Fuck you," Xanxus swears, moaning softly as he raises up again. He sets a slow rhythm, letting himself enjoy the pleasure of it as he bounces up and down on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo lets him, sometimes playing with his nipple, other times fondling his cock and balls but never quite urging Xanxus faster. 

Power keeps pooling into him and Xanxus manages to concentrate just enough to calm it down, to force it into the reserves the bond has given him. Ichigo makes a pleased sound behind him and kisses Xanxus' nape but he still makes no move to urge Xanxus on and although he's breathing faster, he's in no way about to come. 

"Shit, brat, come on," Xanxus encourages, picking up his pace a little and noticing with no little surprise that he's hard again. "Cum for me." 

"Yeah?" Ichigo murmurs, hand coming between them to caress the stretched skin of Xanxus' rim. The snap of the hybrid's hips is harsh enough that it almost has Xanxus pressed against the glass again. Ichigo surges forward, forcing Xanxus forward the rest of the way. "Like this?" 

The new rhythm is sharp, filling the bathroom with the continuous sound of skin slapping against skin, Ichigo's filthy encouragements and Xanxus' own desperate little moans. Ichigo's hand closing around his cock again has Xanxus scrambling forward, or trying to, Ichigo's weight keeps him pinned in place and Xanxus whimpers, twisting his head for a kiss Ichigo is happy to give him. 

Xanxus can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He's there, right there, so he clamps down on Ichigo's cock, let's his smugness at Ichigo's resulting curse reflect on his flames and holds on. "Come on, Ichigo. Fill me up, yeah?"

Ichigo's rhythm falters and he lets go of Xanxus' cock to fondle Xanxus' balls. That has Xanxus coming with a bitten-off moan, hand grasping at Ichigo's grip on instinct. The way Xanxus' inner walls clench around him pushes Ichigo finally over the edge, he clutches Xanxus to him, emptying himself as deeply as he can even as Xanxus goes boneless with a sigh. 

They stay like that for a while, just holding each other under the water but sooner than he'd like, Ichigo pulls away. He drops a hand to Xanxus' hip in silent warning and Xanxus groans at the uncomfortable sensation of being empty. Careful fingers stretch his cheeks and he turns to look at Ichigo watching the mess he made of Xanxus' hole. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ichigo wonders, nervousness coming back to him. "I got a little carried away." 

Snorting would be a bad idea, so Xanxus resists the urge. "You didn't, brat. I enjoyed that."

With a hum, Ichigo nods. "Let me wash you up?"

The Wrath doesn't resist the urge to snort this time but he does sit on Ichigo's lap when the man lowers them to the ground. The fingers on his hair are nice and he sighs, letting himself enjoy the sensation. "We're going to be so late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no excuse.  
> I just cancelled yesterday. it was a lie and it didn't happen, alright. It was nothing but a glitch in the matrix.


	7. Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you guys, I hate this chapter.  
> But I can't seem to be happy with this one so I'm just publishing this.
> 
> After this, it's the second part of a little hollow series and then I'll come back to this series with an X27 and a multichap. Let me know if you want a preview, I might be tempted to show something on Tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Xanxus, embarrassingly enough, falls asleep on the way to the gala. Which, apparently, makes sure they arrive even later because Ichigo had decided to simply keep circling until Xanxus woke up and demanded they actually attend. Brat doesn't even have the decency to try and look halfway repentant.

"You were tired," his War shrugs, entirely nonchalant. "We were already late anyway." 

"That's not the point," Xanxus complains but he doesn't straighten from where he's slouched by Ichigo's side, wonderfully surrounded by his War's Flames. 

"They won't be a problem," Ichigo disregards, "either by your politics or my blades." 

That has Xanxus sitting back up because he knows Ichigo is powerful, by quite a lot, but Vongola is powerful as well and Ichigo can't possibly believe that he can take Vongola itself on. Ichigo must see it on his face because he raises his brow and tugs on the bond. It snaps Xanxus' concentration to it and to the feel of it when Ichigo starts letting his power bleed around them. 

"I've fought two would be gods. One of them sits chained in the Maggot's nest and the other is a corpse in the Soul King's Palace. I can handle a mafia famiglia just fine." 

And he'd be right, Xanxus realizes with a start. He'd be right. Xanxus has known, since before the bond was formed, that Ichigo is powerful. More powerful than Xanxus himself, maybe more powerful than Tsunayoshi. But the massive amount of power spreading in front of his end of the bond, lazy but predatory, Xanxus can't grasp the end of it. 

It's an ocean, bast and unescapable. 

Ichigo, he realizes, is more powerful than Xanxus and Tsunayoshi combined. Easily. Maybe powerful enough to tank the entirety of the Vongola and its alliances. It should be terrifying. It's reassuring instead. Because as much as Xanxus is Ichigo's, Ichigo is Xanxus' just as much. 

Their arrival at the gala is disruptive enough. Not only because they show up so late but because Xanxus insists that they be announced, which means that the entire dinner is stopped just for Xanxus and Ichigo to be introduced properly as Commander Xanxus Shiba-Vongola of the Varia and Captain Ichigo Shiba-Kurosaki, Heir of the Shiba Clan. 

Of course, it doesn't help that Xanxus doesn't clarify what Ichigo is the captain of. And the mafia will make it its’ business to know in the future, what with Xanxus just publicly announcing he's married. Adding the Shiba name right beside the Vongola one will either send the message that he's fond enough of his husband to elevate him or that the Shiba Clan itself is equal in might to the Vongola. 

This is going to cause a stir. Good, Xanxus needs all eyes on them. That way Timoteo will have no recourse but to play along, at least in public. Especially when his heir stands up with a smile to welcome the two of them to the gala and politely inquires when the settlement in Namimori will be fully occupied. It is already but it sends a message, it lets them know this is an alliance overseen by Vongola Decimo himself. 

Should Timoteo do something, he'd be discrediting his own Heir and the old man can't afford such a thing, not with how popular Vongola Decimo is among the new generation of Mafia Bosses. Ichigo takes one long look at Yuzu smiling politely with a hand on Tsunayoshi's arm and sighs but nods regardless. "Yuzu." 

"Brother," she replies, all cheer and sugar. "I hope you enjoy dinner, Tsuna let me plan it!" 

Oh, Xanxus thinks with some amusement, she's good. Reborn's smile shows the hitman agrees. This is an official Vongola Gala, as a rule, it's the duty of Donna Vongola to organize it. But seeing as the old man's wife is long dead, it has fallen to staff for years. By claiming that Tsunayoshi has left the organization to her, she's claiming if not the title, the position. 

The look on Timoteo's face says none of that went over his head. Whether he's happy about it or against it is undecided and ultimately irrelevant. That's a latent Sky right there. If Yuzu isn't a Home, Xanxus will eat his own guns. If she has half the potential her brother does, that's a powerful Sky duo to lead Vongola forward. And whatever talent she has, Reborn will see honed. 

Besides, it helps Xanxus' case. After all, the Shiba Clan must be something if they are worth not only one marriage but two. And to two Skies so high up on Vongola's hierarchy as well. Of course, all of this goes right above Ichigo's head whose only care is that Yuzu looks pleased with herself and happy. His War softens, the bond between them thrumming pleasantly as Ichigo nods.

"I'm glad you're happy," Ichigo says, as a concession, and then offers his hand for Tsunayoshi to shake. "Call if you need anything." 

That was easier than Xanxus had been expecting, to be truthful. He had been awaiting long sessions of soothing his War with his flames and coaxing him to accept this. So had the rest of Ichigo's group, if Xanxus is reading the scowl on the other sister properly. Ichigo has said nothing about Hitsugaya after all. But the delighted smile on Yuzu's face might be answer enough and the hopeful look Tsunayoshi sends his War is rewarded with a respectful nod. 

Vongola Decimo or not, Tsunayoshi blushes a little at that and Xanxus resists the urge to snort, turning his attention to the old man instead. Least the asshole decides to stand up to greet them, Xanxus would rather keep as much distance between them as possible. "Nono," Xanxus greets, gesturing to Ichigo in what could vaguely be interpreted as an introduction. 

"Ah, Xanxus," the old man answers with a smile, nothing to betray his irritation but a slight twitch of his fingers. "I'm glad you brought your husband with you."

Sure. Let's go with that.

After that, Xanxus lets Yuzu lead them to their designated table. That she had the foresight to put them close enough to the Vongola Decimo to be respectful while as hidden away from Timoteo as possible surprises Xanxus, though maybe it shouldn't. They're not even halfway through the old man's welcoming speech and he can already feel his War getting twitchy. 

He can't blame Ichigo, really. These things are tedious if necessary. Xanxus ignores the uncharacteristic shyness that wants to creep up on him at revealing to the mafia what the nature of their relationship is and reaches for Ichigo instead. Both with a hand and with his flames, he grasps Ichigo's hand in his if only to stop the hybrid from tapping it against his sword and lets his Wrath surround the younger sky, warm, soothing and a little admonishing. 

Ichigo sends him a reproachful look but the hybrid lets the lines of his tension slide away regardless, Cloudy Sky surrounding Xanxus' skin. Much like Ichigo, there's nothing subtle in the display. It's protective, possessive and comforting and Xanxus shivers, letting Ichigo raise their joined hands to kiss Xanxus' wrist. Timoteo stumbles in his speech, barely perceptible but noticeable enough in a room full of mafiosos. 

Xanxus can feel the attention of the entire room centre on them and can't quite avoid the downtilt of his lips. He allows himself to sprawl on his chair, lounging like it's his throne, glass of water dangling from a hand carelessly. That the Superbi hone in on that little detail doesn't escape him either. Damn them, Xanxus would rather they leave him alone. 

He refuses to react. He's Xanxus of the Varia, they will not cow him. Ichigo doesn't particularly appreciate Xanxus' discomfort, though. There's a flash of Cloudy Sky, just lingering enough for the threat to be felt before it retreats back to the two of them and suddenly nobody feels daring enough to concentrate on them. 

"We can leave right after the dinner," Ichigo offers, sending a look Urahara's way. 

But Xanxus shakes his head, there's a reason why he chose this setup. He will see it through. "We leave after we talk to Timoteo," the Wrath murmurs and because that flash of power has him bothered, he drops a kiss on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm riding you in the car." 

"Keep teasing," Ichigo warns him, eyes gleaming hollow gold for a split second, "and I'll have you warming my cock all the way to Karakura." 

Somebody on the table beside them chokes and Xanxus squirms, hiding the sudden flare of desire with a shrug of his shoulders. Not that it fools Ichigo, the hybrid just kisses his lips chastely and then turns back to pretend he's hearing the tail end of Timoteo's speech.

Luckily, Tsunayoshi is far more concise and just as evidently besotted as he has been from the beginning. It means Xanxus can sit back and watch, for a little while. It wouldn't do to make a beeline for Timoteo, they're trying to be subtle. Ichigo is rather good at throwing unapproachable vibes so they aren't disturbed for the most part, though Xanxus knows people will come sooner or later. 

He twitches his fingers and Mammon raises a barrier around them, just enough to muffle their voices. "The council has been assigned then?" 

It's not really the council that worries him, Mizuiro and Urahara do good work. It's just the only thing keeping part of the First still in Soul Society. 

"Mostly," Ichigo hums, watching Dino Cavallone approach their table. "We didn't get rid off all of C46, just the ones that Mizuiro and Kisuke weren't in control of. Now they're deciding which ones are more useful." And then, because he knows why Xanxus is asking, "I'm not leaving anyway, love. Yoruichi can handle Soul Society, Kisuke the First and Mizuiro is already in charge of Asia." 

"Shinji?" Xanxus sips his water, kicking the chair beside them in invitation. 

"With us. I'd like the backup and he can spar with me." 

Dino Cavallone sits down, watching them carefully. Xanxus is, of course, wearing his Varia uniform with the Crest proudly displayed and doing nothing to hide his weapons. Not that anybody would expect such a thing from the Varia Commander. Ichigo is similarly dressed in his Captain's Uniform, the haori Xanxus had designed for him showing off both the mark of his division and the Varia Crest. 

Both of them have their weapons in easy reach and that sends a message all in itself. Cavallone notices it with a tightening of his lips, there's no secret in the tense relationship between Xanxus and his so-called father. Just as there's no secret in both Cavallone's and Xanxus' loyalty to the Decimo. It hasn't escaped the Wrath's attention that Tsunayoshi put on his gloves the moment he took them in either. 

Messages, all around and the gathering has just become tenser for it. A full room of mafioso, all of them with the stillness that anticipates a fight. It won't be defused even after Xanxus leaves but right now it's all about visuals. Xanxus will not stand and meet the Ninth on the old man's terms. Whether the old geezer knows this or not, Xanxus has the upper hand in a fight. They have the numbers and they have the power. 

With Ichigo's elements here, they even have the most experience. Dino just nods, taking a cursory look at the room and then vaguely gesturing Yoruichi's way. "Your mist?" 

Ichigo grunts in agreement and looks the bronco over. "Dino, right? The Kitten's brother?" 

"Kitten?" The blonde wonders in good humour and then dismisses it entirely. "Your sister, Yuzu, she's close to becoming active. One of my cousins would like to court her for guardianship. A sun." 

"Do you have the files?" Xanxus straightens in his seat, watching from the corner of his eyes as Ichigo sends a look Yuzu's way. She returns it with a hopeful smile and Ichigo hums, turning to Xanxus instead. 

"I do," the blonde gives the files to Xanxus directly and the Wrath checks them over quickly. This is good, very good, actually. Dino is loyal but it doesn't hurt to cement and reward that alliance, tie it more tightly to the Varia and not only to Vongola itself. "My family," Dino butts in casually, "has several cabins and plots, well hidden and well protected." Filling Xanxus' empty glass of water, the blonde smiles, "the Superbi aren't the only ones with Homes." 

Xanxus knows what he's being offered here and he nods in understanding. He's actually thankful, though he won't be taking Dino up on his offer for a while yet. For now, it's better to keep their vacation time in Karakura or Namimori, as far away from the Ninth as possible while still being on call. Duty is duty still but that's what the First's compound and the Varia Castle are for. 

Later, though. Later Xanxus will take it. A couple of escaped weekends here and there are not a bad thing and Xanxus has so much of Italy that he wants to show Ichigo still. The food, the sights, an Italian garden in full bloom. Ichigo would enjoy that, Xanxus knows. For now, though, there are more pressing matters. Like Timoteo's Guardian making a beeline for them. 

"Boy!" Coyote Nougat snaps now that he's reached their table and Ichigo eyes him like he's sizing him up. He probably is, Xanxus admits, what with the way his War's power is starting to simmer dangerously under his skin. Xanxus makes a point of wrapping Ichigo up in his flames. "Nono summons you to his table. He wants to talk to you." 

Ichigo snorts, free hand reaching almost carelessly for the blade on his hip. "He's welcome to come and talk, old man."

Coyote turns red in anger but he must sense some of Ichigo's power because he takes a step back. Or maybe he can see the way Ichigo's elements are closing in around him. Whatever it is, the man scoffs and leaves as Xanxus places a Sky covered hand on Ichigo's leg. It stops Ichigo short but gets Xanxus an irate look. 

"Teasing," Ichigo admonishes and Xanxus shrugs, unrepentant because yes, the way he's tugging at Ichigo's flames is more than a little teasing. It's just that there's something about feeling Ichigo's power, watching him use it, that always riles Xanxus up.

Dino's smile has gained a mischievous edge and he sends Xanxus a look, wagging eyebrows and everything. "You're going to get yourself in trouble, Xan. Your War is too on edge." 

Xanxus snorts, pointedly dragging his hand up Ichigo's thigh until he's almost brushing the cloudy sky's cock. "What I'm getting is laid. How has your hand been treating you?" 

Not that Cavallone gets a chance to answer, not when Ichigo drags Xanxus to a kiss that is decidedly not polite enough for company. "What you're getting," Ichigo growls, "is that cute hole of yours warming my cock. I warned you, didn't I?" 

That, combined with the dark edge in the bond has Xanxus letting out a soft moan, pulling away from the kiss to catch sight of a suddenly blushing Dino. Xanxus very carefully doesn't squirm but his answering arousal must show somehow because Ichigo sends him a quick satisfied smirk before he gestures at Timoteo.

The old man is making his way to their table, Tsunayoshi close behind, and he doesn't look happy about it. "Xanxus, Don Cavallone" he greets, ignoring Ichigo for now in an insult Ichigo cares little to nothing about.

With a lazy sweep of his arm, Xanxus gestures at the empty chairs on the table. "Sit down, old man. Let's get this over with." 

Oh, how the geezer's guardians hate that, not that they get much of a choice. Not when Tsunayoshi sits down, Gokudera and Yamamoto at his back. Romario comes to a stop behind Dino's chair. Xanxus feels more than sees Lussuria and Squalo flank his own chair while Urahara and Hirako do the same for Ichigo. The old man has all of his elements with him while the rest of theirs are dispersed among the room.

It feels more like a negotiation between Dons then it does a report from an underling to their boss and by the tightening of the Nono's lips, the man can tell. Mist privacy barrier or not, they have the attention of the entire gala. Xanxus ignores the sensation of Yoruichi's added layers, intertwined with Mammon's and waits until the rest of the Dons do the same from their own Mists. 

Tsunayoshi begins before the old man has a chance to get a word in, "grandpa, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Heir to the Shiba Clan. They are the ones who took over The Triads and the rest of the Underworld in Asia." Timoteo goes still at that, sizing Ichigo up like he's seeing him for the first time. In response, Ichigo lets his eyes meet Timoteo's, power barely contained under his skin. 

That makes Tsunayoshi smile wryly, "we've been negotiating an alliance for months and signed it to my satisfaction afterwards." Sliding the file Timoteo's way, Tsunayoshi sends a look to Xanxus but the Wrath makes no move to calm the obvious hair-trigger Ichigo is in. 

Timoteo is smart enough not to mention anything about Yuzu. A sky pair leading Vongola is a prestigious thing, especially when the female Sky in question has such a good pedigree. But he does tap his finger against the paper and meets Xanxus' eyes, the edge of his mouth turning up in humourless mirth. "The small matter of heirs is not discussed in this alliance."

"The Varia is not inherited by blood-line," Xanxus shrugs, pointedly sipping from his glass. The old man is grasping at straws there, whatever children Xanxus decides to have will be Shiba, not Vongola and forever out of reach of this old man's machinations. 

"And the Shiba Clan?" Timoteo persists, turning to look at Ichigo instead.

"We are content with the contract as it stands, there is no rush from our side." Those are more likely Kukkaku's words but Ichigo delivers them just as well. 

For some reason, the old man is a dog with a bone. "But the future heir will be Xanxus' child, yes?" 

Xanxus has no idea why this matters so much to him, it's not like Xanxus is actually related to Timoteo nor is it likely that he'll let Timoteo anywhere near his children. But Ichigo must read  _ something _ from Timoteo's words because he straightens in his seat, all slow almost-there violence and hums. "Any children I have will be of Xanxus' blood, that means the heir too. Yes." 

"Good," Timoteo nods, ignoring the interested looks of both Dino and Tsunayoshi. "Now there's the matter of the Varia." 

Nobody comments on that and Xanxus refuses to tense up. He knew this was coming and has Tsunayoshi's guarantee that it will go nowhere. Even if Timoteo somehow manages to take the Varia from him, it'll be only the title he succeeds in taking. The Varia, to a man, are more loyal to Xanxus than they are to Timoteo. And Tsunayoshi swore he'd get the Varia back once the Vongola is all his and not the old man's. 

Apparently noticing that nobody is about to comment on his declaration, Timoteo goes on, "if Xanxus has now married into the Shiba Clan, the Varia will need a new Commander."

"How so?" Dino interjects, "Tyr wasn't Vongola. Neither was the Commander before him. The Varia are independent and the Shiba Clan being now part of the alliance makes this a non-issue." 

"The Shiba Clan is based in Asia. Xanxus cannot both fulfil his duties to his husband and the Varia."

Ichigo arches a brow at that, most likely not seeing the inconvenience. "Distance is not a problem. I'm transferring to Italy for a year and a half." 

"And after that?" Timoteo presses. "A marriage alliance through continents is not a fruitful one." 

"Still not an issue," Xanxus says, watching Timoteo press his lips in annoyance. "Ichigo can travel quickly enough to visit me nightly." And then in a murmur just for Ichigo to hear, "which he will." 

The hybrid kisses Xanxus' hand in silent concession and Xanxus resolutely ignores the teasing fond smiles Tsunayoshi and Dino send him. 

"Fact remains, however, that the Varia Commander must be able to answer quickly should Vongola need it. Xanxus has other concerns now." Timoteo gestures with his hand to both Xanxus and Ichigo, reaching for his own glass of wine. 

Urahara hums quietly enough that Xanxus is sure only they heard him. Ichigo shrugs and Urahara taps his fan against the wood of Ichigo's chair. "Is Lord Xanxus marital status the issue or is it your desire to appoint a different Varia Commander?" 

Timoteo's smile doesn't change even as the power of his Sky starts bleeding into the air. All the other Skies on the table respond in kind and the ambient is soon hot and dry, far too easy to ignite. 

"I'm sure it's not," Dino smiles, hand waving the idea away dismissively even if there's a definite edge to his Sky now. "The Varia have their own ways of picking a Commander. No famiglia can interfere with it, it is clearly stated in the alliance. Vongola wouldn't betray its own terms." 

"Of course not," Nono puts his glass down, tapping his walking stick. "That was not what I intended to convey." 

"Then what was it? Speak clearly, old man." Ichigo's power raises around them, possessive and faintly trigger happy, easily smothering whatever power the old man has. "Because the way I see it, the Varia could do just as well in Asia." 

It's not an empty threat either, Ichigo has consolidated Asia under his rule. Or Mizuiro and Kisuke did because there are no bigger mother-hens than Ichigo's elements. They have the power, they have the prestige, they have the money. If Xanxus wants a castle to serve as headquarters, Ichigo will get it for him. And seeing as how Tsunayoshi has expanded Vongola's business into Japan and Asia in general? They wouldn't even have to separate from Vongola. 

Nono could, of course, rebuild. Create a second assassination squad for Italy itself under leadership he wants. And it would have worked well enough. Which is why Xanxus made it a point to make this as public as possible. Yes, if it had been only the public announcement of his marriage at the gala, Timoteo could have spun it somehow. Claim he's letting his son go to Asia so that the new couple may spend more time together. 

An overly indulgent father's gift to his last living son. 

Which is why Xanxus made sure that they all arrived armed and visibly so. The weapons on all of them and on display make it clear that Xanxus had been expecting a reciprocation, that he hadn't felt safe under his so-called father's protection. It means that if Xanxus uproots the Varia all the way to another continent, the visual of it would be devastating. 

If Timoteo hates something, it's losing face. 

The entire play must now be clear to the old man but the man's expression betrays nothing. The way Ichigo's power curls around them, inoffensive by Xanxus' desire but that's so easy to change elicits a twitch of the old Don's fingers. He's been outplayed and outgunned and he knows it. Timoteo will retreat and regroup, this is hardly the last they will hear of him. But for now, they'll get what they need. 

That is why Xanxus is taking his War to Karakura, let them disappear. Even if it's only for three days, it'll stir things up enough. Xanxus already showed he feels uneasy, laying low right after? People will be looking for retaliation, battle lines will be drawn. It was one thing when it was only Xanxus, for all that he was respected during and before the Cradle Affair, even after, he wasn't exactly surrounded by alliances. 

Now though? Now he's the husband of Ichigo Kurosaki, that comes with a lot of alliances on their own. Now he has Dino Cavallone and all his treaties, Tsunayoshi Sawada and all his friends in high places. Xanxus can't be made to quietly disappear. Not when those three will create havoc looking for him under every rock and none of them is even remotely subtle. 

"Very well," Timoteo moves to stand. "I see that this has been handled. Enjoy your night." With a nod, the old man turns to leave. 

Tsunayoshi winces, faint enough that the only reason they catch it is that they know him well. "That went better than expected," he taps his fingers against his glass. "Things are going to be hectic after this, though." 

Xanxus very carefully doesn't wince or scowl in return. He just hums, hiding his face behind his glass for a second. "We're laying low after this, three days in Karakura and then I'm holing us up in Varia HQ." 

"Probably for the better," Dino admits, gaze searching for something among the crowd. Reborn, most likely. Neither of those two has quite let the man out of their sight since the future that wasn't. After the Arcobaleno Trails? It only got more pronounced. "I don't think you need the back-up but if you do need something, let me know." 

"What we need," Tsunayoshi half growls, gesturing with his fingers to where his tutor has hidden himself in the shadows, "is a different head of the CEDEF."

Not that Xanxus is going to disagree with that, Iemitsu has been distracted lately. It's beginning to show and Vongola is suffering for it. Xanxus might dislike the bastard but the blonde buffoon was good at his job, one of the best. Now though, he's too busy bemoaning his little Tuna-fishy doesn't love him anymore. It's pathetic and damaging. The man is so busy trying to earn his son's attention that he's letting standards fall. 

It has come to the point that things Vongola should have been long aware of are catching them by surprise. The only reason they haven't lost face is due to Tsunayoshi's and Xanxus' quick damage control. Ironically enough, it's what finally managed to help them bond. 

Besides, for all that Iemitsu claims to love his son, he's always been more loyal to Timoteo than to the Decimo. Nono would be easier to handle with one less ally under his belt. But Iemitsu is no fool, no matter how he behaves and Timoteo would rather leave Xanxus and Tsunayoshi to clean up after the man than lose the CEDEF when the clear successor is Decimo's man through and through. 

"More likely than not," Xanxus reminds them, "we're going to have to deal with the idiot until your coronation, brat. And the old man will only let you take his crown from his cold dead fingers."

The coronation would, of course, be nothing but a formality at this point. The old man's generation is on its way out and the new one looks to Tsunayoshi first and Timoteo later as in afterthought. They all know this. Nono has held onto power for long enough that he will not admit it, though, and Tsunayoshi is too soft to force him out. For all that he's grown into his own. 

Family is a different matter altogether.

Dino must be thinking along the same lines because he sighs but doesn't mention it. "What we can do is to find more sources of information outside of the CEDEF." 

Xanxus eyes Ichigo from his seat, the War is busy watching Yoruichi plotting something with Reborn. The assassin very carefully ignores both that he's seen it and the heartfelt "fuck" that comes from Dino's side of the table. He knows nothing and has seen nothing, not his problem. Xanxus does, however, spare half a second to mourn whatever fool is going to fall victim to their schemes. Still… "Mizuiro's network?" 

Ichigo turns to look at him and then nods, "Mizuiro doesn't work for free, though. Kitten's gonna have to pay for it."

"That's fine," Tsunayoshi whimpers from where he's watching the unholy alliance being born. "I'll pay. I'm already paying Mammon, too." Needless to say, Mizuiro's rates might be similar but he, unlike Mammon, won't squeeze them for every drop of money he can get. So it's affordable enough, especially if they divide costs. 

Cavallone is too busy blanching to add anything of use but Romario sends a pleading look Xanxus' way. "Is there any way that Mist could be… dissuaded?" 

"No," Ichigo snorts and then sends a mulish glare at his snickering Guardians. "And I'm throwing that paperwork your way." 

Shinji just continues snickering and Urahara shrugs, hiding his face behind his fan. "Ah, nothing new, my cute little student. I do believe that I will join them." 

That has Hirako laughing harder and Ichigo shaking his head in exasperation. The blonde ruffles Ichigo's hair and then he steals a piece of bread from the table. "There goes da world as we know it." 

"Probably," Ichigo admits but he doesn't look concerned about it. Then again, Ichigo might have the rest of them fooled but Xanxus knows the brat thrives in chaos. "Should I send someone to train Yuzu?" 

Tsunayoshi startles and Xanxus has a sudden bad feeling. So does Ichigo, judging by the way the hybrid straightens from his slouch. The youngest Sky on the table just looks uncomfortable. "I talked to her about it but she claimed she doesn't like violence." 

"Good manners didn't save our mother and she knew how to fight," Ichigo's lips turn down in displeasure, shoulders tense. 

Xanxus lets his hand rest on Ichigo's arm to comfort but he doesn't turn away from Tsunayoshi. "If she wants to be a Mafia Donna then she should play the role correctly. Self-defence at least, it could save her life and that of her children." 

Ichigo hums, accepting the comfort even as the unhappy slant of his lips remains. It's hard for him, Xanxus knows. Yuzu is far too similar to the Kurosaki matriarch and although she's cunning, Ichigo worries constantly. Xanxus will train her himself if it comes down to it, though he doubts it. More likely than not, Reborn already has plans. And saying no to Reborn is useless, the two men in front of him are proof of that. Xanxus will just have to let Ichigo know. 

In the meantime, though, Xanxus wraps his War in as much soothing Flame as he can without dissolving the hybrid into a useless purring mass of goo. "Come on, brat. Let's go." 

"Alright, go. I'll follow." 

That's not what he wants to hear. Xanxus' lips tighten but he's not sure how to say it without sounding clingy. It'd be different if it was only the two of them but no matter how much he's come to care for these two other Skies, Xanxus can't quite bring himself to be that vulnerable with an audience of more than Ichigo. It must show anyway because Ichigo drags him back from where Xanxus had stood from his chair. 

Falling onto Ichigo's lap with a grumble, Xanxus reaches for some more bread. He wants that stupid soup, the Japanese one he's been having with breakfast. He doesn't even know how it's called but he swears right now that he's going to wake Ichigo stupidly early in the morning and demand that the hybrid makes it from scratch. The suspicious look the Cloudy Sky sends him doesn't dissuade him from his new plan. 

"You're plotting again," Ichigo pulls the bread tray closer to them. 

"And you're stopping us from leaving," Xanxus replies, picking his water instead just to be difficult. 

But Ichigo just sighs, "I wanted to surprise you when we returned." 

A gift, Xanxus guesses and refuses to soften anyway. "I don't want surprises right now," he explains, he'd rather feel like everything has been calculated and planned. 

Ichigo nods, probably sensing Xanxus' feelings through the bond and the Wrath would be more annoyed at that hack if he hadn't abused it so much at the beginning. "I wanted to build you a garden," Ichigo explains, "like the ones in my mindscape. I thought you might enjoy it." 

That's… not a bad idea, actually. Ichigo is right, Xanxus would like that. A garden for his library. It could be a great place for the baby to play too, once it grows. "I want that," Xanxus agrees, pulling Ichigo up so they can leave. 

"Then you'll have it," Ichigo pulls him closer for a kiss on the cheek and then nods at the other two Skies in farewell. "Mammon will take us to the plane?" 

"Yes," letting himself give in to the temptation of holding Ichigo's hand, Xanxus turns to say goodbye to Dino and Tsunayoshi. Both of whom are looking at them with far too much fondness for comfort. "We're leaving, trash. See you later." So maybe he sounds a little defensive. Who cares.

Dino hides his amusement behind his fist and Tsunayoshi just smiles knowingly at Xanxus. "Let me escort you to the door, I'm sure Yuzu will like to say goodbye too," Tsunayoshi gestures at where the girl is making her way to them, Karin following behind her. 

The hybrid just grunts his agreement, apparently still sore about the whole training thing but still willing to indulge his sisters' whims. Together, they make their way to the door. As an assassin, it's a little hard to ignore the feeling of so many eyes on him as he walks but Xanxus manages well enough and whether for good or for bad Ichigo is used to that sort of treatment. 

It follows him everywhere he goes in Soul Society. Xanxus dislikes them with a passion. Not like it matters. If this was some sort of competition, he already won. He stole Ichigo back to the Living Realm. And here he would stay if Xanxus has a say in it.

Which he does. 

Iemitsu is waiting for them at the steps. A final confrontation Xanxus thinks but doesn't comment on it. Not when he's distracted by the CEDEF leader's icy expression. Xanxus isn't worried, not with Ichigo and Tsunayoshi plus his own elements and his War's right here. And Iemitsu is being held still by a blade to the throat anyway, Yoruichi looking as cheerfully careless as always but with a deadly edge added in. 

Urahara is watching the show like he's just waiting for the chaos to be unleashed. Beside him, Reborn looks awfully interested even as he nonchalantly taps his own gun against the wall. "Chaos, Dame-Tsuna. And company." 

Ichigo eyes Reborn like he can't decide if he wants him or would rather like to save himself the headache. Xanxus doesn't know who he thinks he's fooling, Ichigo is a chaos magnet. Reborn is sure to be a common appearance in their lives once the Sun catches on. 

"Reborn," Tsunayoshi greets, taking in his father's situation and dismissing it just as quickly. "What is this about?" 

Sawada opens his mouth to answer but the click of Reborn's gun convinces him to keep quiet. Urahara chuckles, sending the number one hitman an interested look that Xanxus would rather not think about. "Ah, well. It seems that mister Sawada over here doesn't approve of his son's leadership skills." 

Yoruichi shrugs, long hair swaying. "He was being rather… proactive. Better to avoid him making any mistakes." 

Xanxus resists the urge to sigh. On one hand, this is rather problematic. On the other hand, it was always going to come to something like this, better to get it over with. Politics is all well and good but they are mafia men, in the end, power is the one language they all speak in. 

So Xanxus just taps his War's arm with a murmured "no killing" that gets him a look from the sisters and then unleashes Ichigo on the world. Or Iemitsu Sawada and a bunch of nosy mafiosos. 

Same thing really, word of this will travel quickly enough for it to count. 

His War hums, perking up with the sort of attention Xanxus knows Sawada will regret bringing upon his head. Power unfurls slow but predatory under the hybrid's skin, spreading around them like a deadly blanket even as it centres on Sawada's form with clear hostility. The room staggers and Sawada falls, almost hitting the ground face-first if Ichigo hadn't stopped his descent by a hand on his throat. 

Ichigo brings him up to eye level, looking the man over like he's analyzing where he wants to start. Sawada whimpers, hands fruitlessly coming up to try and get himself free of Ichigo's hold. Even so, Sawada calls his own Sky forward, power pouring out of him and trying to push back against Ichigo's. It's useless, of course, Ichigo's power is baster by far but the hybrid lets it be enough to allow Sawada to stand under his own power. 

Not that he lets the hold he has on the man's throat go. Ichigo simply presses him backwards, pushing at him until Sawada's back hits the wall with a dull thud. Sawada goes with it, eyes calculating and dark. "You can't kill me without declaring war." 

Which is true and the reason Xanxus told Ichigo that killing wasn't allowed. Not that Ichigo is the kind that goes out of his way to murder his enemies but his War is also restless and finally being given a hunt, even if it isn't much of one. The hybrid just shrugs, "plenty of things I could do without killing you." Power swirls around them, Sawada's Sky pressing insistently against Ichigo's Cloudy Sky. 

His War hums, tilting his head to the side as he observes the defiant edge of Sawada's jaw. Ichigo's power changes, gaining the distinct Hollow taste that Xanxus is now so used to. From the corner of his vision, he watches Reborn straighten in clear interest and the orange hue of Tsunayoshi's eyes betrays the Hyper Intuition at play. Sawada's eyes widen and the man attempts an instinctual step back. Xanxus doesn't try to fight the surge of satisfaction he feels at that. 

It's answered by Hollow Zangetsu's amused predatory anticipation through the bond and Xanxus reaches for him, lets his Wrath Flames envelope and soothe. "Not yet," he murmurs through their connection, "not here." 

Hollow Zangetsu sends back what tastes like irritated impatience and Xanxus wraps him up tighter. "Soon," he promises and sends it along with the entire mesh of feelings he has going for him at the moment. There's more than one type of hunt, after all, and more than one kind of prey. Xanxus might deprive his War of the first type but he's more than willing to compensate. 

For a moment, he receives no answer whatsoever but stillness and Xanxus holds his breath. Ichigo claims that Hollow Zangetsu is unusually protective of Xanxus and the assassin can’t help but wonder how much of that has to do with his pregnancy and how much of it is Xanxus himself. 

That gets him an answer tinged with exasperation. Hollow Zangetsu’s power surges under his skin, protective, possessive and satisfied. It reminds Xanxus of the way Ichigo explains his hollow side, in terms of pack, instinct and primal thought. It reminds him of how Ichigo had looked like, felt like, back in Hueco Mundo. Maybe Xanxus should be looking forward to that next trip. 

Ichigo's hollow power surges, pushes on Sawada's form while the hybrid murmurs something into his ear. The man himself is pale as a sheet, all trembling hands and wide-open eyes. The amount of power being carelessly thrown around must finally be enough for the CEDEF leader because the man's eyes roll to the back of his head as he passes out. Ichigo scowls, dissatisfied but he lets the blonde fall this time. 

"I didn't realize he was this delicate," Ichigo complains, looking at Urahara for an explanation. 

"Most regular humans are," the scientist gives his student a wry smile. "We can spar later." 

The offer seems to be enough for Ichigo to shrug Sawada's untimely fainting spell off. He takes note of Hollow Zangetsu's power under Xanxus' skin with nothing but a small glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. He doesn't mention it, though, just reaches to pull Xanxus into his hold. "Now we leave?" 

“Now we do,” Xanxus agrees, giving the signal so that Mammon transports them all the way to the airport. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's that. 
> 
> Also, there was a comment about doing an HP/KHR crossover in this series and I'm gonna be honest with you guys, are you interested? Because if you are, I'm in. 
> 
> How are you all doing? This quarantine thing... it's getting to me. I'm losing time.

**Author's Note:**

> Did my romance-challenged ass google dating ideas? Who knows? A secret for the ages.
> 
> Let it be known that this was supposed to be a one-shot. A 5k long one-shot. 
> 
> My [Tumblr](https:dearcat1.tumblr.com). Come talk to me :)


End file.
